FTWW
by xIngramx
Summary: Fiore has plenty of stunning women, and here, they all wrestle to see who the best really is. Expect tons of matches and intense rivalries in the Fairy Tail Womens' Wrestling. All of the matches are sure to entertain you so be prepared to enjoy the variety of matches/match types. Enjoy!
1. Erza vs Mira 1

The wrestling match was set. Whichever wrestler was able to get three pins would be declared the winner. Erza Scarlet, the red haired beauty, approached the ring in her black bikini looking as hot as can be. She slid into the ring, showing she was confident she was going to win by smirking. Then, Mirajane Strauss, the sexy, white haired woman, approached the ring in her white bikini to match her hair. She entered the ring while looking just as confident as Erza. Both of them waited for the bell in opposite corners. Deep down, they'd been wanting this. They'd both been wanting the chance to humiliate each other by beating the other. Then, the bell rang. Both of them went at each other, locking themselves together as they tried to overpower the other. Mira, rather than continue trying to overpower Erza, drove her knee into the redhead's stomach, forcing her to bend over. Mira grabbed Erza by her hair as Erza held her stomach, still in pain from the knee.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this. C'mon, let's go for a walk." Mira said as she pulled Erza over to the closest turnbuckle. Then, she began to slam Erza's head against the turnbuckle several times. After she stopped, Erza rested against the turnbuckle as her head throbbed. Mira turned her around and dangled her arms back over the ropes. Then, she began to drive her fists into Erza's stomach, one after another. Erza coughed each time her stomach was pounded by the white-haired woman's fists, but then Mira started punching Erza in her face, causing her to grunt in pain. Mira pulled her fist back for a punch that would've had Erza seeing stars, but Erza reacted by driving her body into Mira's. She drove Mira into the turnbuckle across the ring before using the middle rope to drive left her shoulder into Mira's stomach as hard as she could. After that, she uppercut Mira across her face, forcing her to straighten slightly. Erza began to barrage Mira's stomach with fists, just as the white-haired mage had done moments ago. She then began to punch Mira in her face and would pull her face back and brush her white hair to the side of her face so she could get another good punch in. Erza pulled Mira's face back and brushed her hair behind her ear once more before holding her underneath her chin so she could look at her.

"How do you like it, huh?" she asked before kneeing Mira in her stomach. She repeatedly kneed Mira in her stomach, but Mira quickly stopped this by catching Erza's leg. Swiftly, she swept Erza's other leg out from underneath her, dropping her to the ring floor. Mira immediately realized the opportunity she'd created. Quickly, she stomped on Erza's stomach, causing Erza to hold her stomach in pain once more. Then, Mira pulled her to the center of the ring, wanting to make sure Erza had little to no chance of escaping. She dropped herself onto Erza, causing the redhead pain, and then used her legs to pin Erza's arms to the ring floor. "Here, suck on my tits, bitch." Mira said as she pressed her round breasts against Erza's face, covering it completely. Erza turned her head from side to side as she tried to escape Mira's giant boobs, but there was no escape. Erza reached her legs up in a desperate attempt to get Mira off of her, but she couldn't. As extra insurance, Mira put her arms around her boobs and pressed them together so that Erza had no chance of breathing. Erza's muffled groans grew quieter and quieter as her legs slowly rested against the floor. "That's right, little girl, go to sleep." Mira said. Erza groaned once more, showing that she wasn't unconscious yet. "Shh, sleep." she hushed. Now, Erza was motionless, but just in case, Mira stayed on top of her with her breasts still pressed against Erza's face. She moved Erza's left wrist with her right leg to check if she was really unconscious. Once she knew her opponent was asleep, Mira turned slid down to Erza's abdomen and pinned her to the ring floor. "One, two, three, four, five!" she counted. Mira chuckled as she sat up. She bent her arms in as if she were flexing. "One for me and zero for you." she stated confidently as she looked at Erza's unconscious body.

Erza awoke on the ring floor and looked over at Mira, who stood confidently against the same turnbuckle she started in.

"Well good morning, sleepy head. Did you enjoy my tits in your face?" she remarked, taunting Erza. Erza groaned as she stood up before going back to her corner. The bell rang again and they charged at each other. Mira went to punch Erza in her stomach, but Erza blocked Mira's fist. The redhead landed two quick punches across Mira's face, which made her opponent stumble back after each hit. Then, Erza spun around and delivered a swift kick to Mira's face, causing her to stumble back against the ropes. Erza crashed her knee into Mira's stomach and made her bend over. Then, she grabbed her by her hair and turned her around before making her upper body hang over the middle rope. Next, she pulled Mira's white bikini bottom up her ass.

"You've been a bad girl!" Erza said as she raised her right hand. She began to spank Mira repeatedly, turning her ass cheeks redder and redder with each slap. Mira tried to fight her way out, but she couldn't get a good grip against the ring. Finally, once Mira's ass was almost as red as Erza's hair, she pulled Mira out of the ropes. As Mira was turned around, she uppercut Erza in her stomach as hard as she could. To follow that up, she pulled her right fist back and drove it into the redhead's face, causing her to stand up straight and stumble back a bit. Mira turned her over, put her in a piledriver position over Mira's shoulder. Erza thought quickly as Mira was setting herself up. She wrapped her arms around Mira's back and pulled toward her. Suddenly, Mira felt her back bending, not expecting it whatsoever. Once her feet touched the ring, Erza lifted Mira off the ring floor and had reversed their positions. Erza swayed Mira's body through the air, swinging her white hair back and forth as Mira tried to do what Erza had done, but it didn't work since Erza was expecting her to try it. Realizing that she wasn't going to escape, Mira began to panic.

"No! Erza, don't! Please, let me go!" Mira begged. Erza refused and let Mira beg a little longer since she enjoyed hearing her beg.

"Say goodnight, Mira." she said with a triumphant smirk. She bounced on the balls of her feet three times, causing Mira's big, round ass to bounce, too. Then, she piledrived her onto the ring floor. When Mira's head hit the ring's floor, her ass shook and then Erza released her, letting her unconscious body fall to the ring floor. Erza leaned forward a little and pushed Mira's shoulders down. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" she counted with a confident smirk. She bent her arms, similar to how Mira did, while smirking confidently still.

Mira opened her eyes after regaining consciousness. She had a very slight headache, but she still stood up and went to her corner. She glared at Erza in annoyance, fueled by the smirk on her opponent's face. Erza didn't say a word, already satisfied that she'd made Mira mad just by smirking. The bell rang and both bikini-clad babes went at each other. Mira charged at Erza, wanting to beat her unconscious without mercy, but Erza knew she had the advantage now. Mira pulled her left fist back as far as she could. Then, Erza stepped in a uppercut her in her stomach. With Mira bent over, the redhead grabbed her opponent's right arm with her left hand and used her right fist to repeatedly uppercut Mira in her stomach. Each punch slightly lifted Mira off the ground while forcing her back.

"Let's see how you like this!" Erza said as she pulled Mira back toward her. She put her head under Mira's arm while putting her right arm over Mira's neck. Then, Erza lifted the white-haired woman off of the ring floor. Without wasting another second, Erza tilted Mira forward while jumping with her legs extended out. Mira landed on the ring floor stomach first while Erza landed on her ass. Both were hurt, but Erza was in far less pain than her opponent. Erza fought through her pain as Mira lied on her stomach, her arms wrapped around her stomach from underneath. Erza forced Mira onto her back before locking both of her hands together and bringing them down like a sledgehammer on Mira's chest. With her opponent now preoccupied with even more pain, Erza moved her legs around Mira's neck and squeezed them together. As she choked, the white-haired woman clawed Erza's legs, desperately trying to get her to let her go. Although Mira's nails hurt, Erza refused to stop. Knowing she only had one other option, Mira began to dig both sets of her nails into Erza's right leg. Finally, Erza removed her legs from around Mira's neck, but the reason why had little to do with Mira's nails digging in her leg. As Mira gasped for air, Erza crawled until she was kneeling over Mira's face. Then, she sat directly on Mira's face, smothering her completely. Mira groaned loudly for air. She kicked around desperately for a few seconds before digging her nails in Erza's legs again. "Stop it, you bitch!" Erza shouted as she pounded Mira's stomach with fist after fist. After a few punches, Mira gave in and covered her stomach to stop Erza. She tried to kick her way out again, but Erza sat confidently with her hands on her hips, knowing Mira wasn't getting out. Now, Mira was starting to get quiet. Her legs rested on the ring floor and her hands slowly relaxed. Before Mira fully lost consciousness, Erza turned her hips a few times, rubbing her ass in, and bounced a few times on Mira's face. After she was done, she sat on Mira until the white-haired mage passed out. Once Mira was silent, Erza leaned forward and pulled Mira's legs up to her, folding her opponent over herself as Erza held Mira's legs under her arms. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Erza counted as she held Mira pinned to the floor in that position. After she'd gained her second point, Erza stood up. She looked at her legs and became a little angered once she'd seen what Mira had done to them. "Whore!" Erza shouted as she delivered a strong stomp to Mira's left tit. Then, she stomped on the other one and walked back to her corner.

Mira woke up on the ring floor. She looked at Erza who was smirking triumphantly just as Mira was after she'd gotten her own point. Mira picked herself up and glared at the redhead as she walked to her corner. She knew she had to win this round at all costs. The bell rang, but rather than running in recklessly, Mira approached calmly. This time, Erza swung at Mira first, but Mira leaned back and dodged it. Mira tried to hit Erza with a jab, but the redhead quickly stepped out of the way. Mira stepped in and threw a punch with her other fist, but Erza stepped out of the way again. Then, the redhead grabbed Mira by her extended arm and whipped her into the corner that Erza stepped out of. After Mira ran into the corner back-first, Erza quickly ran in and close-lined her with her right arm. Once she pulled back, Mira slid to the floor and sat against the bottom corner. Erza stomped on Mira's stomach, forcing her opponent's hands to where her foot hit, and then put her legs behind the bottom ropes while grabbing onto the top ones. Then, Erza began to bounced up and down on Mira's chest, repeatedly slamming her plump ass against Mira's big, round boobs. "Yeah, Mira! How's that, huh, bitch?!" Erza taunted, still bouncing on Mira's chest with a smirk as the white-haired woman sat helplessly against the bottom turnbuckle with her arms hanging at her sides. Erza enjoyed each and every bounce as her hair followed her head in a crimson wave. After she was done, she pulled her legs back over the ropes. Mira instantly realized that Erza had made a mistake. Rather than smothering her, she knew Erza wanted to beat her more. As Erza stepped back to attack again, Mira weaved her right fist between Erza's legs as she stepped and uppercut her in her crotch. Erza cried out in pain as she fell back and lied on the ring floor, her hands on her pussy and her legs shut as she lied on her right side. Mira quickly pulled herself onto her feet with help from the ropes. Then, she got climbed onto the top turnbuckle. She watched as Erza rolled from side to side in pain, waiting for the perfect timing. Once Erza was about to roll onto her back, Mira leapt from the top turnbuckle. She crashed down on Erza, her luscious tits slamming on Erza's face and muffling her cry of pain.

"Yeah, Erza! How's that, huh, bitch?!" Mira copied as she lifted herself up and then slammed her body on Erza's, purposefully copying what Erza said to her. Erza started to punch Mira in her sides and managed to force her off. As Mira backed away, Erza got onto her knees and went at Mira. The two of them kept trying to take the other down, but they just couldn't. They'd get close, but they couldn't finish their takedown. Finally, Erza punched Mira in her face and forced her against the ropes to her right. She got in a few more punches before standing with a handful of Mira's snow colored hair. Once both her and her opponent were on their feet, Erza whipped Mira across the ring. Mira bounced back toward Erza, who was running after her until she reached the middle of the ring, and got dropkicked. Erza and Mira both lied on the ring floor, Erza dealing with pain and catching her breath a little, and Mira was dealing with the pain in her chest. Soon, Erza got on her knees and went over to Mira, who was lying on her right side. She rolled the white-haired woman over, but Mira fought back. Even though she was rolled over and still in a good amount of pain, Mira was punching at Erza desperately. Erza was so focused on fighting off Mira's fists that she didn't expect it when Mira suddenly flung her legs up and nailed Erza square on the face with both feet. The redhead was forced onto her back which allowed Mira to advance. Mira quickly pinned Erza's arms down and hugged the redhead's face in between her boobs. Erza tried to free herself, but she couldn't. She tried to roll them over and it almost worked. She tried it again and managed to do it. Quickly, Mira wrapped her legs around Erza, locking her arms again. Erza got on her knees and remained still as she gathered her strength. Then, she stood up, picking Mira up as well, who was still latched onto her with her breasts smothering Erza. Knowing she had to think quick, Erza sprinted forward and luckily ran into a corner, forcing Mira to let go. As she gasped for air, she swung at Mira and knocked her across her face. She got in a few punches before whipping Mira across the ring. Mira ran into the corner across the ring chest first and leaned against it in pain. Erza crashed into her from behind and made her scream in pain. Then, Erza grabbed Mira by her hair and made her take a few steps back. After Mira was a good distance away, Erza went into the corner and started climbing to the top. She turned as she crouched at the top and got punched in her face by Mira. Her feet slipped and she fell crotch-first onto the turnbuckle beam. With no time wasted, Mira got onto the middle turnbuckle and set herself up to supplex Erza. Then, she executed it, slamming Erza hard on the ring floor and dazing her. Mira caught her breath, using a good amount of strength to slam Erza as hard as she did. She crawled to Erza and grabbed a handful of her hair. Then, she made Erza stand up. Mira guided her opponent's head in between her thick thighs before wrapping her arms around Erza's waist from behind. Once she was ready, she lifted Erza off of the floor. Dazed, Erza's legs bent over Mira's shoulders as her hair fell toward the ring floor. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to hear you beg right now." Mira said. Then, she fell to her knees and executed a devastating piledriver on Erza. She let Erza's body fall to the ring floor and watched as her opponent's unconscious body twitched, shaking her ass each time. "Now we're even. Still, you're getting another one, you slut." the white-haired woman said. Then, she grabbed Erza by her hair again and forced her onto her feet. Before Erza could fall to the ring floor, Mira flipped her upside-down and held Erza with her arms around Erza's waist. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna enjoy this one." Mira stated with a smirk. Then, she began to bounce on her feet, wanting as much power as possible when she piledrove Erza. Each bounce shook Erza's round ass and made her thighs jiggle. Finally, Mira fell onto her knees and drove Erza head-first into the ring floor again, making the redhead's ass quake on impact from the force. Mira let Erza fall to the ring floor again before she sat on her face and pushed Erza's boobs down, inturn pushing her shoulders against the floor. "One, two, three, four, five." Mira counted with a smirk. With a confident laugh, Mira walked to her corner, feeling confident she could win.

Erza regained her consciousness on the ring floor, her head throbbing a little as she awoke. She forced herself up and made her way to her corner. Once she was there, she gave her head a good shake, bringing her back to full consciousness as the throbbing died down. Erza glared at Mira, who was smirking confidently across the ring. Finally, the bell rang. Both of them stepped out of the corner. They each knew that this was match point and neither of them wanted to lose. Erza, knowing she had to be careful, was cautious with her approach, while Mira was confident, knowing that if she had the momentum. Both of them know that if they left an opening it would be all over and they'd have little to no chance of winning. Erza swung and missed which was followed by Mira swinging but missing as well. They returned to square one and locked with each other. Erza remained wary of Mira trying to knee her again as Mira stayed cautious while looking out for anything Erza might try.

"You're gonna be kissing my ass by the end of this!" Mira growled.

"Well, you've already kissed mine, but I'm sure you want to kiss it again!" Erza replied. Mira broke away from Erza and drove herself into Erza's stomach before forcing her up against the turnbuckle. Mira bashed Erza's stomach relentlessly before switching to her face. After several punches, Mira pulled her fist back and went to punch Erza across her face, but Erza used her forearm to block and push Mira's arm away. She tried it again but with the same results. Erza then kicked Mira in her stomach and forced her back. The redhead charged and drove Mira into the opposite corner. Mira tried to counter Erza's fist but was punched across her face anyways. She took two more punches before stumbling off to her right, only being kept up by her grip on the top rope. "And just where are you going?" Erza asked as she grabbed Mira by her hair. She pulled her back to the turnbuckle and began to barrage her stomach with fist after fist. Mira began to slump down, unable to stand from her beating. "Oh no you don't. I'm not done with you yet, little girl." she said as she stood Mira back up by her hair. As insurance, Erza put Mira's arms over the ropes so she couldn't fall as easily. Erza went back to pummelling her opponent's stomach ruthlessly. Once she'd felt Mira had almost had enough, she pulled her fist back for the final blow. Mira, seeing an opportunity, rammed her head into Erza's face. Erza stumbled around, dazed from the impact of the headbutt. Her red hair covered her face as she gazed aimlessly around the ring.

"Time to end this." Mira said. She grabbed Erza by her hair and guided her to the turnbuckle. She brushed Erza's hair out of her face before climbing onto the top turnbuckle. She wrapped her thick thighs around Erza's head, forcing her pussy against Erza's mouth and nose. "How do you like that, huh?" she asked. Erza, realizing that Mira might win, began to fight back. She tried to pull Mira off of her, but Mira quickly wrapped her legs around the turnbuckle so she couldn't be pulled off. Erza groaned as she tried to remove Mira again and again, each time resulting fruitlessly. The redhead's body began to untense as her groans grew softer and softer. Mira watched triumphantly as Erza's eyes slowly shut. Finally, Erza passed out, only standing because Mira's legs held her up. Mira smirked, knowing she'd won their match. She got herself down as Erza's unconscious body slumped to the ring floor, resting against the turnbuckle. Mira looked at her while smirking triumphantly. "Erza, Erza, Erza," she started. "You should've known it'd end like this." she finished. She turned her back toward Erza, ready to pay her back for earlier. "You kissed my pussy and tits, so now why don't you," Mira started as she pulled her bikini bottom up her ass. "Kiss my gorgeous ass." she finished with her bikini bottom fully wedged in between her big, round ass cheeks. She squatted down, her ass slowly approaching Erza's face. Then, it made contact. Mira rubbed her ass in slowly, turning Erza's head left and right. She grabbed the redhead by her hair and pushed her face further into her ass cheeks. "Aw, yeah, get in there. You know you want more, you bitch." Mira said as she did so. She began to bounce up and down on Erza's face, enjoying each bounce as much as the last. She stopped and began to drag her ass down Erza's face, slowly while pressing it against her face. Then, she popped her hips, making Erza's head move back and forth. Finally, she put her ass over Erza's nose and lips while looking back at Erza, right into her eyelids. "I told you you'd be kissing my ass." Mira said triumphantly. She rubbed her ass in more, still keeping it against Erza's mouth and nose. Then, she stood and pulled her bikini bottom out of her ass. Mira dragged her opponent to the center of the ring and went to her legs. She pushed them both up against Erza's chest, causing the redhead to groan unconsciously as she was folded over herself. "One, two, three, four, and five!" Mira counted while tapping the ring floor with a triumphant smirk. She stood up after she won and put her foot on Erza's chest while flexing a little. "The queen has been dethroned." she said. She stood there for another small moment before leaving the ring and leaving the unconscious, defeated Queen of Fairies in the ring.


	2. Juvia vs Lucy 1

Their match was set. Juvia Loxar, the blue-haired beauty, would finally face off against the sexy blonde, Lucy Heartfilia. Their match was set for three falls. Juvia approached the ring in a sexy purple bikini with white polka dots and a frilly skirt. Lucy soon approached in a stunning white bikini with pink flowers on it. Once the bell rang, they went at each other. Lucy threw the first punch, but Juvia dodged it. Juvia threw her own punch, but Lucy blocked it. Lucy tried once more and her arms was stopped by Juvia's. Juvia saw an opportunity and took it without hesitation. She drove her first into Lucy's stomach. Next, she drove her rival back into her corner. She began to bombard Lucy's stomach with punch after punch, each punch making Lucy slightly curl forward with her eyes wide. After a few more punches, Juvia made Lucy stand up straight while smirking.

"Now let's beat that pretty little face of yours." Juvia said. Lucy reflexively drove her head into Juvia's, forcing the blue-haired girl to stumble back a few steps. Lucy lunged at Juvia and threw her into the corner Juvia just had her in. Juvia's arms rested over the top rope as Lucy ran in and plunged her knee into Juvia's stomach with as much power as she could.

"Let's see how you like a belly beating!" Lucy said. Then, Lucy began to bombard Juvia's stomach with fist after fist, adding to the pain from her running knee. After a few more moments, Juvia began to slump down. "Come on, stand back up!" the blonde stated. She lifted Juvia back up, but this time, Lucy held Juvia's arms down to ensure she would slump too much and even if she did, it wouldn't do much. Then, the blonde began to repeatedly knee Juvia's stomach with her right kneecap. Once Lucy felt she'd beat Juvia's stomach enough, she put her right foot in her opponent's stomach before falling back and tossing her through the air. Juvia got onto her knees, fighting through the pain in her stomach and Lucy went at her again. The blue-haired woman drove herself into Lucy and then took her to the ring floor, hoping she'd be able to get a quick point. The two of them tumbled over each other away times before Juvia pulled away from Lucy, feeling that she needed a plan. After a moment the two of them went at each other on their knees. Lucy and Juvia wrestled on their knees, trying to get the other on the ring floor. Juvia finally managed to get Lucy down and then shoved her big boobs in Lucy's face.

"How's Juvia's tits, love rival?" Juvia asked as Lucy groaned for air. Lucy put her arms at Juvia's left side and rolled the two of them over, switching their positions.

"Here, suck on mine!" Lucy said as she shoved her boobs against Juvia's face. She pinned her opponent's arms down with her legs and used her right tit to cover Juvia's mouth and nose. Lucy's nipple rested in between Juvia's mouth and nose as she groaned for air. Slowly, her voice became softer and softer as her eyes slowly shut. Moments later, Juvia was unconscious with Lucy's tit in her face. Lucy sat up triumphantly over her opponent as she smirked. Lucy slid herself down Juvia, resting on her unconscious body with their boobs smashing together. "One, two, three, four, five!" Lucy continued while slapping her hand against the ring floor. Lucy chuckled a little as she got off of Juvia and went to her corner.

Juvia woke up on the ring floor with the faint scent of Lucy's boobs still in her nose. She picked herself up off the floor and went to her corner. She glared at Lucy who smirked triumphantly.

"Juvia will get you back!" she said.

"Yeah, right." Lucy replied sarcastically. The bell rang and the two of them went at each other again. Lucy snuck in a quick jab on Juvia's face, forcing her back. Then, she grabbed Juvia and whipped her into the corner across the ring. Juvia rammed into the corner and rest against it in pain. Lucy ran in and slammed herself into her opponent, bending her in pain. Then, she grabbed Juvia by her blue hair and began to slam her head against the top turnbuckle repeatedly. As Lucy bashed Juvia's head against the turnbuckle, the rest of her hair whipped back and forth in a mess. Finally, she stopped and Juvia rested against the turnbuckle in pain. Lucy turned her around, immediately punching her across her face afterwards. She began to beat Juvia's face, switching off with each blow. Juvia's arms slowly came to her body as she began to slump down, barely standing against the turnbuckle as her hair covered her face. Lucy hit her with one last right hook before backing up to the center of the ring. Then, she ran back at Juvia and crashed into her. Juvia let out a short cry of pain before resting against Lucy. Once she removed herself, her opponent fell to the ring floor, resting against the bottom turnbuckle.

"Oh, I've got something you'll love." Lucy said with devious intentions. She brushed Juvia's hair out of her face and tapped her left cheek, slightly taking her out of her daze. Lucy stood with her back to Juvia as she pulled her bikini bottom up her ass, revealing her round ass cheeks.

"No…" Juvia whined in despair, knowing she couldn't prevent what was going to happen. Then, Lucy pressed her ass against Juvia's face, burying it in her ass. Juvia groaned as her head was turned side to side by Lucy who laughed in enjoyment. She didn't try to resist since she knew she couldn't push Lucy away.

"Yeah! How's that, bitch?" asked Lucy. She pushed her opponent's face in deeper, causing her to groan more. "I bet you love kissing my gorgeous ass." she said. Juvia's groans began to soften as she lost conscious from being smothered by Lucy. Knowing that Juvia had passed out, Lucy rubbed her ass in more to embarrass her opponent more. Juvia groaned unconsciously as Lucy popped her hips, knocking Juvia's head back and forth. Then, she turned her his side to side and Juvia groaned into Lucy's ass. Finally, Lucy pulled away and looked back at her unconscious opponent. She grabbed her opponent by her legs before dragging her to the center of the ring. Lucy sat on Juvia's face, humiliating her more, and pinned her by pushing her chest down, squishing her boobs. Juvia groaned unconsciously for air, but Lucy's ass muffled them. "One, two, three, four, and five!" Lucy counted with a smile. She kept herself on Juvia's face until her groans stopped and then she stood up. "Looks like this one's for me." she said as she turned Juvia's head side to side with her right foot.

Juvia woke up again and returned to her corner, knowing that she couldn't let Lucy get the best of her again.

"This was hardly a match." Lucy said confidently. Juvia remained silent, focusing on winning more than ever. The bell rang and Juvia shot out of her corner. Lucy was surprised by Juvia's speed and barely managed to get out of her corner. Juvia stopped herself on the turnbuckle and was able to predict Lucy's next attack. The blue-haired woman stepped back and avoided Lucy's fist before punching her rival in her face with a fist of her own. Lucy stumbled back and Juvia began to bombarded her stomach with fist after fist. Lucy's arms went down, so the sexy blonde switched off between her face and her stomach as she pleased. Now, Juvia had Lucy in a corner and slapped her forehand and backhand repeatedly.

"What's wrong, bitch? Can't take it?" Juvia asked. Then, she climbed up on the top rope and continued to punch Lucy's face. Lucy began to slump down so Juvia returned to the floor. "Let's see how you like this." she said. Juvia turned Lucy around, resting the blonde in the corner facing away from her. Then, Juvia put Lucy's legs up on the middle rope.

"Oh, Juvia's going to enjoy this." Juvia said with a smirk. Then, she pulled her right arm back before using it to bash Lucy's crotch. Lucy immediately cried out in pain and Juvia did it again. Lucy continued to cry and shriek as Juvia's forearm hit her crotch. "What's wrong, love rival? Juvia thought you liked rough things." Juvia taunted. She used her left hand to pull Lucy's hair down, forcing her to look up in more pain. The blue-haired woman continued to bombard her opponent's crotch with more forearms, showing no mercy to Lucy at all. Finally, after one last hard blow to Lucy's crotch, Juvia pulled the blonde out of the corner. She reached under Lucy and around her shoulder. Then, she flipped her upside down and slammed her onto the ring floor. Juvia got off of Lucy and saw an opportunity since Lucy's hands were at her crotch as she winced in great pain. Juvia put herself on Lucy, using her legs to keep the blonde's arms at her sides as she pressed her boobs against Lucy's face. Lucy immediately cried for air, but Juvia's luscious boobs smothered her cries. "How do you like sucking on Juvia's boobs?" the blue-haired woman asked with a smirk. Lucy groaned, still trying to get air. Juvia used her arms to squeeze her boobs together, covering most of Lucy's head now. The blonde's groans finally began to soften as she lost consciousness. "Shh. It's nap time, little girl." Juvia said. Then, Lucy let out one last groan before passing out. Juvia kept her chest against Lucy's face for a few more moments before going to her legs. She pushed both of Lucy's legs up until the pressed into her boobs. Then, she began to count. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" she counted with a smirk. Juvia stood up, triumphant over Lucy in that round. "And you thought you'd beat Juvia so easily." she said before going to her corner.

Lucy woke up in the middle of the ring with the smell of Juvia's boobs in her nose. She stood up, slightly annoyed that Juvia had dominated her the way she did. She went to her corner and glared at Juvia who was smirking. The bell rang and they approached each other.

"This time, you're going down!" Lucy declared.

"That's not what Juvia thinks." Juvia replied. Lucy growled in frustration and swung at Juvia. She missed which allowed Juvia to drive her back into the turnbuckle. Juvia got in a few quick shot on Lucy's stomach, but the blonde slammed herself against the blue-haired woman, knocking her off balance. Lucy whipped Juvia into the turnbuckle she just broke out of before slamming herself against Juvia. As she backed up, Juvia managed to knee her in her stomach. With Lucy bent over and close to the center of the ring, Juvia put her in a headlock and fell backwards, executing a DDT on Lucy. The blonde lied on the ring floor, holding her head in pain before Juvia stomped on her stomach. Then, she stood Lucy up and put her in the closest corner before whipping her across the ring. As Lucy rushed into the turnbuckle back-first, Juvia ran behind her and jumped, slamming her big, round tits in Lucy's face and causing her feet to lift slightly off the floor. Next, Juvia began to kick Lucy in her face repeatedly with her right foot. Once Lucy's head leaned back against the top turnbuckle, Juvia went to the center of the ring and ran at her. She dropkicked Lucy in her stomach hard, causing her to let out a short yell of pain. The blonde woman held her stomach as she slid to the ring floor and while Juvia stood up. With Lucy sitting on the ring, Juvia held onto the top ropes as she wrapped her legs around Lucy's head and forced her opponent's mouth and nose against her pussy. Lucy's head was almost unseeable because of Juvia's thick thighs that kept her from turning her head. Lucy tried to push her away but she couldn't, and her breath was growing short. "Tch, you aren't getting out of Juvia's thighs." Juvia said with a smirk. Her smothered cries became softer and softer as her eyelids began to shut. Her arms fell to the ring floor as her eyes shut completely, showing that she passed out. "Nighty night." Juvia said as she moved her body side to side, turning Lucy's head that was still wrapped in her legs. Juvia dragged Lucy to the middle of the ring and bent her right leg up as far as it could go. She cradled Lucy's head as she began to count. "One, two, three, four, five!" she counted. Then, she smirked at got off of her opponent. "Looks like things aren't turning out so good, huh, love rival?" Juvia asked as if she were talking to a child while turning Lucy's head side to side. After she was finished speaking, Juvia went to her corner.

Lucy woke up in the middle of the ring once again and became annoyed. She went to her corner without looking at Juvia, even after she was standing ready. The bell dinged again and the two of them went right back at it. Juvia, out of sheer confidence, threw a stomp kick at Lucy and landed it firmly in her stomach. Then, she grabbed Lucy and went to whip her into a corner to beat her again, but Lucy reversed it and threw Juvia into her corner instead. Immediately, Lucy slammed herself into Juvia, dealing damage to her chest and stomach. Then, the blonde girl began to punch Juvia across her face, switching between her right and left fists with each blow. Next, she pulled Juvia to the center of the ring. She put her opponent's head under her arm and lifted her into the air, holding her upside-down. Lucy fell back, supplexing Juvia as she shrieked in panic.

"You are _not_ about to make a comeback on me, you bitch!" Lucy growled. She went to Juvia, but before she could do anything else, Juvia punched her in her face, knocking her to the ring floor. Lucy fought through the pain because she knew Juvia would try to get on top of her which is exactly what the blue-haired woman tried to do. Lucy grabbed her and the two of them began to tumble over each other once again. Since neither of them could get an advantage, they separated and got on their knees, both glaring at each other. They began to go toward each other, but then Juvia sprung to her feet and kicked Lucy across her face, knocking her to the floor.

"Juvia _is_ going to win!" she declared before kicking Lucy in her stomach. Then, she stood her up. She went to whip her into a turnbuckle but Lucy pulled Juvia into her shoulder and knocked her back to the ring floor. Quickly, she put herself on Juvia and smother her with her boobs.

"Get another look at my tits, bitch!" she growled. Juvia tried to fight Lucy off of her, but Lucy quickly grabbed her arms and held them in place, but sometimes Juvia moved them only to have Lucy stop them immediately. Juvia groaned for air, but Lucy's plump tits muffled them. Her arms began to go limp as her hands relaxed. Soon, her groans stopped and Lucy smirked triumphantly. She removed herself from Juvia and knelt next to her as she thought of how to pin her. As Lucy thought, Juvia surprised her with a strong right jab to her face. Lucy lied on the ring floor in pain and Juvia stood up.

"Juvia's surprised you thought she was really out. Juvia lasted much longer before." Juvia stated. Then, she stood Lucy up, cautious of anything she might try. Next, she whipped Lucy across the ring toward the ropes and once Lucy came back, Juvia moved with her and grabbed her by her hair. Once she did that, the blue-haired woman jumped and pulled the blonde with her. Juvia slammed Lucy into the ring floor face first, devastating her greatly. Juvia rolled her over and saw that she was conscious, but barely. Then, she dragged the near unconscious Lucy to the closest corner and sat her against the bottom turnbuckle before brushing her blonde hair out of her face. Juvia went to middle of the ring and pulled her bikini bottom as far up her ass as she could, revealing most of her big, round, tight ass. Then, she sprinted at Lucy as slammed her ass against the blonde's face, knocking her out cold. She turned her ass side to side, turning Lucy's face with. Then, she grabbed Lucy by her hair and pushed her face deeper into her ass. "Oh, yeah! Get in there, bitch!" she said with a smirk as she pushed her face in. Juvia held Lucy's face in place as she dragged her ass down Lucy's face, going especially slowly as the girl's soft, pink lips. Then, she grinded her ass against the blonde's face as fast as she could. After that, Juvia popped her hips, twerking against her unconscious opponent's face. "Now, give it a big kiss, love rival." Juvia said as she dragged her ass back down to Lucy's mouth. She moved her hips side to side slowly before bouncing up and down on her lips. Then, Juvia stood up, triumphantly smirking as she looked back at Lucy's unconscious body. Juvia pulled her to away from the ropes and pinned her, winning the match. She looked at Lucy with a devious smirk. "Now to pin you." she said. Juvia pulled Lucy to the center of the ring and sat on Lucy's face while doing a split, her ass cheeks looking big and round as they hid Lucy's face while only leaving the top of her head exposed. "One! Two! Three! Four! And Five!" she counted triumphantly through Lucy's unconscious groans for air. Juvia stayed posed over Lucy, showing her dominance with extreme enjoyment. "Guess we know who's better now, huh?" she asked. Then, she left the ring and left the defeated Lucy there.


	3. Wendy vs Chelia 1

Another wrestling match had been set for three pins. It was between Wendy Marvell, the cute Fairy Tail mage, and Chelia Blendy, the equally cute mage from Lamia Scale. Wendy stood in the corner across from Chelia in a cute, plaid, green bikini and Chelia stood in her corner wearing a beautiful orange and blue striped bikini. Since they were good friends, they were reluctant to wrestle each other, but they both wanted to win for the guilds.

"L-Let's have a good match, Chelia." Wendy said. Chelia nodded in response and the bell rang. Knowing they had to, the two girls approached each other. Chelia swung first with her right fist, but she swung slow enough for Wendy to dodge. Wendy, who was focused on their time together, didn't notice Chelia swing until it was too late. After Chelia punched her, Wendy stumbled to her right and held her face.

"W-Wendy! I didn't mean to hit you!" Chelia said. Chelia approached Wendy, but Wendy was mad at Chelia. She felt betrayed that her friend hit her. She thought Chelia put winning above their friendship. Now, she was ready to fight. Wendy turned and cracked Chelia across her face, knocking her over. Now, Chelia was mad, too. She decided that she was going to beat Wendy and stood herself up. Both of them faced each other with glares and fists. Weny swung again, but Chelia ducked and drove her into the corner behind her. "How do you like this?!" she said. Then, the pink-haired girl began to pound her former friend's stomach with fist after fist. Wendy's eyes were wide with pain as Chelia beat her stomach ruthlessly, but she knew she had to get out of the corner. The blue-haired girl tried to push herself out of the corner, but Chelia held her where she was before pounding her stomach more. Chelia, feeling she had a good advantage now, put her right foot on Wendy's stomach and held her opponent's shoulders with her hands. Then, the pink-haired girl rolled onto her back while pushing against Wendy's stomach with her foot, sending her into the air and soon causing her to land back-first on the ring floor. Wendy held her abdomen in pain as Chelia approached her. As her opponent stood her up, Wendy plunged her fists into Chelia's stomach, bending her over with her hands around her stomach. Quickly, she put Chelia's head in between her thighs and put her arms under the pink-haired girls. Wendy, locked her hands together, securing Chelia's arms behind her back, and fell back onto the ring floor, driving Chelia head first into the ring. Chelia fell to her right as she held her head in pain, but Wendy wasn't done with her yet. She stood the pink-haired mage up with no problems and put her head back between her thighs. Wendy summoned all of her strength as she wrapped her arms around Chelia's waist and lifted her into the air, holding her in the piledriver position. Wendy caught her breath as Chelia panicked. Then, the pink-haired girl got an idea. She wrapped her legs around Wendy's neck and squeezed with all of her strength, immediately panicking her opponent. Wendy released Chelia, more concerned with freeing herself than gaining a point because she felt she could easily set herself up again. Chelia caught herself with her hands, performing a handstand now, but didn't ease off of Wendy.

"Let… me… go…!" Wendy demanded. Chelia chuckled at Wendy's words and squeezed harder. Wendy's arms fell off of Chelia's legs as she began to lose consciousness. Then, after another moment, Chelia let her go and she fell to the ring floor, half conscious.

"Piledriver, huh? How about you tell me how you like it?" Chelia asked before she stood her opponent up. Once Wendy was on her feet, Chelia flipped her over and held her in the reverse piledriver position. Wendy's long, blue hair touched the ring floor as Chelia held her upside down, swaying her body through the air. "Alright, Wendy, say goodnight!" Chelia said with a smile. Then, she bounced on the balls of her feet, bouncing Wendy's ass as well, and fell to her knees, driving Wendy head-first into the ring floor and causing her ass to shake on impact. Chelia released her now unconscious opponent and chuckled. "Guess this one's for me." she said. Then, Chelia sat on Wendy's chest. "One, two, three, four, five!" she counted while slapping the ring floor with each number. Once she'd gained her point, she stood up and went back to her corner.

Wendy woke up just off center of the ring and picked herself up. She went to her corner and glared at Chelia who stood confidently in her corner with a smirk to match how she felt.

"You have _not_ won yet!" Wendy growled.

"I don't know about that. I dominated you pretty easily last round." Chelia said. Wendy growled in annoyance as the bell rang. The two of them approached each other with their fists up, ready to fight again. Wendy swung first this time, but Chelia ducked. Before the pink-haired girl could react, Wendy's left foot smacked against her right cheek and knocked her over. Wendy quickly got on top of her, but Chelia wouldn't let herself be pinned down that easily. She grabbed Wendy by her hair and flipped them over, but then Wendy did the same. The two of them tumbled over each other several times until Wendy was on top and punched Chelia across her face. Wendy plugged Chelia's nose and put her lips around Chelia's, suffocating her with a kiss-like move. Chelia groaned for air, but she managed to fight Wendy off of her. Once they were separated, Chelia gasped for air. Chelia stood up as she caught her breath and instantly, Wendy drove her into the corner behind her.

"Your turn for a beating!" Wendy said. Then, she began to punch Chelia across her face repeatedly, switching off between her fists with each punch. After a few moments, Chelia began to look around the ring in a daze. Wendy hit her with a strong uppercut, connecting it solidly under her chin. Chelia rested against the corner as Wendy backed up to the corner across the ring. Once she was ready, she sprinted at Chelia and slammed into her. Chelia let out a short cry of pain before Wendy backed away. The blue-haired girl moved her opponent's arms to her sides and climbed onto the middle rope. Then, she wrapped her legs around Chelia's body, pinning her arms to her sides. Wendy plugged her opponent's nose and put her lips around Chelia's, suffocating her again. Once she realized what was going on, Chelia tried to free herself, but Wendy wouldn't budge. She groaned for air as she tried to turn her head. Quickly, Wendy held her opponent's head still with her free hand, ensuring she couldn't go anywhere. Chelia's groans softened as she began to lose consciousness and slump down, but Wendy tightened her legs, holding Chelia up. Chelia's eyes began to shut, but Wendy shook her head, reopening her eyes. Wendy continued to do this until Chelia's eyes wouldn't open anymore and she was silent. Wendy removed herself from Chelia and she slowly slumped to the ring floor as Wendy wiped her lips. "Come here." Wendy said as she grabbed the pink-haired girl by her ankles. She dragged her dragged the middle of the ring and pushed her left leg up as far as it would go, holding it there with her body as she pinned Chelia. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Wendy counted as she slapped the ring floor. She removed herself and stood above Chelia. "Told you, you haven't won yet." she repeated. Then, she returned to her corner.

Chelia woke up in the middle of the ring and got up. She went to her corner and glared at Wendy as they prepared to fight again. The bell rang and the two of them went at it again. They approached each other with their fists up, but while Chelia had a serious look on her face, Wendy smirked confidently.

"Ya know, it was kinda fun knocking you out. I think I'll do it again." Wendy said.

"Tch! We'll see about that!" Chelia replied. Chelia swung at Wendy, but her fist was block and she was punched in her face instead. She stumbled back, but kept her guard up so Wendy couldn't attack her. Wendy swung at Chelia this time, but Chelia ducked under her fist and kneed the blue-haired girl in her stomach twice. Then, she flipped Wendy over her leg, landing her on her ass. The pink-haired kicked her opponent's back and quickly ran at the ropes and bounced back toward her. Chelia flipped over Wendy as she grabbed her blue head of hair and slammed her face against the ring floor. Wendy's body sat itself back up as she looked in a slight daze. Chelia came from in front of Wendy this time and repeated the process expect she slammed the back of Wendy's head against the ring floor. As Wendy lied spread out on the ring floor, still slightly dazed, Chelia dragged her to the nearest corner and sat her against it. "Oh, Wendy~. Don't pass out yet, pretty girl." Chelia said as she tapped Wendy's left cheek. Wendy groaned as she came out of her daze and as Chelia turned away from her. The pink-haired mage pulled her bikini bottom up her ass, revealing her big, round ass cheeks and gave them a good smack, shaking them. Chelia began to rub her ass in Wendy's face a second before Wendy realized what was going to happen. Wendy's cries were muffled by Chelia's ass as she turned Wendy's head side to side. Wendy put her hands up to remove Chelia's ass from her face, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do so and put her hands at her sides as she groaned into her opponent's ass cheeks. "Yeah, how's that, huh?" she asked as she held still for a moment before quickly shaking her ass and Wendy's head. Chelia popped her hips a few times as Wendy groaned and then bounced on the blue-haired girl's face several times, causing her to groan each time she bounced. A moment later, she removed herself, but then pressed her ass against Wendy's mouth, making her kiss her ass. Wendy glared at Chelia as she stood above her. She put her feet on Chelia's ass and kicked her over. Chelia landed on her hands and knees and crawled to the corner in front of her to recollect herself.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Wendy growled beneath her breath as Chelia turned and faced her against the bottom turnbuckle. She ran in and slammed her ass against Chelia's face hard. Chelia bounced forward into Wendy's ass and Wendy pushed her back against the bottom turnbuckle before turning her hips side to side slowly along with Chelia's face. Chelia was in a daze after getting slammed by Wendy, but Wendy had no problem with that. "Oh, yeah! You like that?" Wendy asked as she rubbed her ass in. "I can make it worse." she said. She wedige herself while still rubbing her ass in. Chelia groaned as Wendy rubbed her ass in and began to drag it slowly down her opponent's face. Wendy grabbed her by her head and pushed her face deeper between her ass cheeks before she bounced up and down on Chelia's face several times, just like Chelia had done to her. Wendy held her ass over Chelia's lips and continued to bounce before rubbing her ass against her former friend's lips as well. Then, she stood over the half-conscious Chelia with a smirk as she pulled her bikini bottom out of her ass. She grabbed the top rope and wrapped her legs around Chelia's head, forcing her mouth and nose against Wendy's crotch and smothering her. Chelia groaned for air, but she wouldn't stay conscious for long. After only a few moments, she lost consciousness and Wendy smirked. She held herself there for a few more moments as insurance before removing herself and dragging the unconscious, pink-haired girl out of the corner. Once she had Chelia away from the ropes, Wendy pushed her legs up and folded her over herself, her legs squishing her boobs as Wendy held her like that with her body. "One, two, three, four, and five!" Wendy said as she slapped the ring floor. After gaining her second point, Wendy stood over Chelia confident she could win. "This is just too easy." Wendy said with a smirk. Then, she went to her corner again.

Chelia awoke on the ring floor again and picked herself up for the second time in a row. She went to her corner and waited for the bell to ring. After it rang, they went at each other again. Chelia knew she had to win this round at all costs so she could have momentum for the next round. She immediately began to swing at Wendy, but he punches were faster, so fast that Wendy could hardly raise her guard in time. Chelia faked a jab at Wendy's face, causing her to guard for nothing and leave her abdomen exposed. Chelia plunged her left foot into Wendy's stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She grabbed her opponent by her hair and brought her to the closest set of ropes. Then, she began to grind the blue-haired girl's face against the top rope. Wendy cried out in pain as Chelia ran her face across the rope and back again. Chelia continued to give Wendy's face a rope burn for a few more moments until she thought of something else she could do.

"Hope you can hold your breath!" she growled. Then, she moved Wendy until her neck was over the rope. She put her weight on her opponent's body and began to suffocate her using the top rope. Wendy tried to breathe, but all she could do was make gagging noises with her eyes wide. Wendy began to think, knowing she'd pass out eventually. Then, she began to elbow Chelia in her stomach over and over again until the pink-haired girl was forced off of her. Chelia held her stomach while wincing as Wendy rubbed her neck while catching her breath.

"That's it… you're going down!" Wendy said in between her panting. Chelia rushed toward her, not wanting to let Wendy rest at all. The two of them struggled with each other on their feet and eventually fell to the ring floor and landed hard on their sides, Wendy on her left and Chelia on her right. Wendy fought through her pain and got on Chelia, but they began to tumble over each other. Finally, once she was on top again, Wendy lifted her legs off the ground and brought her left knee down onto Chelia's stomach, curling her up as she held her stomach with her eyes wide in pain. Seeing an opportunity for victory, Wendy shoved her stomach against Chelia's face and used it to pin her head to the ground. Chelia groaned into Wendy's stomach as it cut off her breathing. She knew she had to free herself and came up with a plan. Quickly, she hooked her arms around Wendy's legs and summoned all her body strength, flipping their positions again. She pulled herself up her opponent's body, pinning Wendy's arms to her sides as she pressed her right boob against Wendy's mouth and nose. Wendy groaned for air, but Chelia wasn't going to let her breathe until she passed out.

"Ya know, you could've done this too if you actually _had_ a chest. Oh well, you can just suck on my tits till you pass out." Chelia taunted. Chelia held Wendy's head still as insurance and within the next thirty seconds, Wendy was silent and laid under Chelia with her mouth and nose covered by her opponents boob. She was unconscious and Chelia knew it. With a smirk, the pink-haired girl slid down Wendy's body until their boobs were pressed against each other. "Feel that, Wendy? That's what a _real_ woman feels like!" she taunted again. She pressed her boobs against Wendy's even more, squishing them together as she pushed her opponent's shoulders down with her hands. "Come on, count with me. One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" Chelia said as if she were speaking to a child. Then, she removed herself while chuckling and went to her corner.

Wendy awoke in the middle of the ring with the scent of Chelia's boobs still in her nose. She got herself onto her feet and returned to her corner for their final round. Both of them knew that this round meant a lot, and neither of them could stand the thought of losing to the other. The bell rang and they went at each other for the last time. They circled around each other with their fists up, both think about what they should do and what they should try to prevent. ' _I can't let Chelia get me on the floor. It'd be the last round all over again.'_ Wendy thought as she glared at Chelia. ' _If I can just avoid getting trapped in a corner I'll win. I just have to keep her on the floor.'_ Chelia thought as she glared back at Wendy. Then, suddenly, Wendy lunged toward Chelia, surprising her opponent completely. Since she caught Cheila off guard, Wendy was able to punch her in her face. Chelia stumbled back and Wendy capitalized on her opportunity. She pounded Chelia into the corner behind her, viciously uppercutting her stomach and continuing to do so once she had her pinned.

"You're done for now!" Wendy said. She held Chelia's arms against the ropes as she began to repeatedly knee Chelia in her stomach. Wendy also used her hands to add power to her knees, beating Chelia's stomach as hard as she possibly could. Chelia summoned all of her strength and overpowered Wendy, ramming her head into the blue-haired girl's face. Wendy stumbled back, but Chelia put her in the corner she was just pinned in and began to punch Wendy across her face again and again.

"You're the one that's done!" Chelia stated. Then, she climbed onto the bottom rope and continued to pound Wendy's face. Wendy began to slump down after a couple of punches, but Chelia still had something else planned. She put her feet back on the ring floor and pulled her right fist back. Then, she drilled it into Wendy's stomach as hard as she could. Wendy leaned forward with her arms dangling as Chelia twisted her fist deeper into Wendy's stomach. Then, Cheila put Wendy back against the corner and hung her on the top rope by her armpits. Next, she put Wendy's legs behind the middle rope, sitting her on the turnbuckle completely defenseless. Cheila put her left hand against Wendy's chest to hold her there before using her right fist to punch Wendy's crotch. Immediately, Wendy cried out in pain and Chelia continued to punch Wendy's crotch. Over and over again, Chelia pounded Wendy's crotch as she yelled in pain. Then, Wendy's head fell back, showing she'd lost consciousness. To be sure, Cheila punched Wendy's crotch again, but she didn't cry out, her body simply shook from the force. Chelia hooked her left arm around the back of Wendy's neck and put her right arm underneath her opponent. She lifted Wendy out of the corner and body slammed her onto the ring floor, causing her limp body parts to flop around and fall to the ring floor. Chelia chuckled as she knelt over Wendy, but out of nowhere, Wendy uppercut Chelia and knocked her to the ring floor.

"That crotch beating is gonna cost you the match, bitch!" Wendy growled in anger as Chelia held her chin. Wendy spread Chelia's legs and began to knee her crotch repeatedly, as hard as she could. Chelia tried to remove Wendy as she cried out in pain, but every time she tried, Wendy gave her another knee and that would cause Chelia's hands to go to her crotch. Once she'd paid Chelia back and then some, she went to Chelia's head. "Get another look at my ass!" Wendy said. Then, she sat on Chelia's face while facing her opponent's body. Chelia groaned for air as she tried to kick her legs to turn herself, but she couldn't turn herself and Wendy wasn't moving. "Told you it'd cost you the match." Wendy said with her hands on her hips. Wendy put her hands on Chelia's shoulders and began to count until she'd gained the winning point. As Chelia's groans grew softer, Wendy moved her hips side to side and bounced on Chelia's face until she passed out. After the pink-haired girl was unconscious, Wendy stayed on her face as she flexed her arms slightly while smirking triumphantly. Then, once a few moments passed, Wendy got off of her former friend and left her unconscious and defeated in the ring.


	4. Yukino vs Lucy 1

A.C.: Alright, people, here it is. Finally, after many setbacks, Yukino vs Lucy 1 is here. Sorry it took so long, but these storms over the last couple of days have been so annoying. Regardless, here's the story. Don't forget to check out the forum. It's called FTWW and I'm probably gonna post a poll later for favorite story, so if you're reading this and you like the fanfic, go vote and check out the stuff there. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

-Crow

A highly anticipated wrestling match was finally happening. Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde bombshell, was set to face Yukino Agria, who was making her debut in the FTWW. Lucy approached the ring first in a sexy, yellow bikini with a black trim. She smoothly entered the ring and went to the corner across the ring on her right. It was easy to see that she was calm, but Lucy also hid her confidence. A moment later, Yukino began to approach the ring, wearing a frilly, light blue bikini. She slid into the ring and went to the corner on her left. Lucy could tell that Yukino was nervous, which made her smirk a little as she eyed her opponent from the opposite corner.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick, little girl." Lucy said. Yukino growled a little as her eyes narrowed on Lucy.

"I'll make you eat this words, you blonde bimbo!" Yukino declared. They'd both been wanting to face each other for a while now. Yukino wanted to show that while Lucy may have been the better Celestial Mage, she could beat Lucy without the magic. Lucy, on the other hand, wanted to prove that she was better than Yukino with and without magic. Finally, the bell rang and both of them stepped out of their corners. They circled around for a few moments as they examined each other. Then, Lucy started inching toward her opponent. She didn't approach with much caution because she could still see Yukino was nervous. She also knew that if she pressured Yukino, even in the slightest, she could get a chance to strike. Seeing her opponent growing closer, Yukino pulled her right fist back, but hesitated for a moment. Lucy quickly hit Yukino with a quick, strong left jab to her face. Yukino's guard dropped a little, but it was enough for the blonde to work with. Lucy hit her opponent's face with a right swing. Then, she hit Yukino with a left swing before swiftly kicking Yukino's left side with her right leg. As her Celestial rival stumbled away, Lucy followed her and side-kicked Yukino's left cheek, sending her falling to the ring floor. Yukino rubbed her cheek as she leaned against the bottom rope.

"Hmph, this'll be easier than I thought. You aren't really much, after all." Lucy said with a confident smirk. Yukino snarled quietly as she glared up at Lucy who stood with her left hand on her hip. She stood up and brought her fists back up, which made Lucy chuckle in amusement. "Oh, you want more? Well come get it, bitch!" Lucy challenged as she raised her fists up to her face, still smirking. Yukino stepped toward Lucy and took a big, left swing at her. The blonde blocked it with ease and got in another jab on her opponent's face. As Yukino stepped back, Lucy charged into her and drove her back. Yukino hit a corner hard, but didn't have long to rest because Lucy started to uppercut her stomach fast and hard. After she got a few hits in, Lucy prepared to hit Yukino's face with a powerful, right swing. Barely, the blue-haired woman managed to block it using both of her arms. With a chance to fight back, Yukino stepped in while holding Lucy's right arm with her left hand. She drove her right elbow into the blonde's stomach three times before getting behind Lucy. After repositioning herself the hard way, Yukino grabbed Lucy by her head and slammed her face against the top turnbuckle.

" _Not_ as _easy_ as you _thought_!" Yukino growled as she kept hitting Lucy's head against the turnbuckle, causing her hair to whip back and forth in a golden mess. After a few more, Yukino stopped and Lucy rested her head on the turnbuckle as she huffed pain. Yukino delivered a strong punch to Lucy's back, causing her to cry out in pain as her head whipped back. As Lucy rested again, Yukino backed away until she was in the corner across the ring. Then, she sprinted toward Lucy and crashed into her at full speed. As Lucy cried out in pain, Yukino put the blonde's right leg behind the bottom rope before doing the same with Lucy's left leg, spreading them wide open as she remained in the corner. After she'd set herself up, Yukino got on her right knee and brought her right fist up against Lucy's crotch. The blonde mage immediately screamed in pain, but that didn't stop Yukino. The blue-haired girl ruthlessly punched her opponent below the waist over and over again. Finally, with a punch as strong as the previous ones, Yukino stopped and stood up as Lucy slowly fell to the ring floor. Lucy lied in the corner as she covered herself down below with her hands and closed her legs. Yukino saw a chance to gain her point and wasn't about to waste it. Quickly, she stood over Lucy and dropped to her knees, pinning Lucy's arms to her sides. Before Lucy could use her legs to fight back, Yukino's arms hooked around Lucy's legs and Yukino kept the blonde's legs under her arms. Now, Lucy was practically folded over herself as Yukino held her legs.

"No! No!" Lucy pleaded as Yukino slowly sat herself down. Once she was sitting on Lucy's face, the blonde cried out desperately as she tried to free herself. Yukino simply laughed in amusement, knowing that Lucy had no chance whatsoever of escaping. The blonde mage groaned for air as Yukino remained on her.

"And you were talking so big! Now look where you're at, bitch!" Yukino called over Lucy. After a while, Lucy's groans started to grow short and quiet. Seconds later, she has passed out, but since Yukino already had her pinned down, she didn't get off. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" Yukino counted. Then, she stood up and went to her corner, no longer lacking confidence.

Lucy woke up lying into the corner with her legs over the bottom ropes. She shook herself out of what was left of her unconsciousness and started to pull herself out of the corner. Then, she stood up and went to hers. She turned and glared at Yukino, annoyed with the grin on her face.

"This'll be easier than I thought. You aren't really much, after all." Yukino said, purposefully restating what Lucy said to her in the previous round. Lucy growled because she couldn't stand Yukino. She couldn't stand how Yukino had proved her wrong. She couldn't stand how Yukino was using her words against her. She couldn't stand how easily she'd been taken down. The bell rang and, without a second thought, Lucy ran out of her corner with her right fist pulled back. At the last second, Yukino spun out of her corner and let Lucy's fist hit the turnbuckle. Yukino used her right leg to kick Lucy in her stomach. As Lucy backed up with her hands around where she'd been kicked, Yukino grabbed her by her hair and drove her head against the top turnbuckle. She smashed Lucy's head against the turnbuckle a few time before dragging her face across the top rope on their right as she ran from that corner to the next. Again, Lucy's head rammed into another turnbuckle. Yukino let Lucy rest there as she backed across the ring again. She sprinted in, but just like she'd done moments ago, Lucy spun out of the corner at the last second. Yukino ran into the corner at her top speed and slowly backed out of it in pain. With all of her might, Lucy used her right arm to clothesline Yukino, taking her down hard. As Yukino coughed while rubbing her neck, Lucy grabbed her by her hair and started to stand her up. Once she had Yukino on her feet, Lucy stood herself next to the other celestial mage while facing the same way as her. Then, she wrapped her arms around Yukino's waist and lifted her off of the ring floor, holding her as if she was laying down. After she'd gotten herself set up, Lucy jumped and landed in a sitting position, slamming Yukino hard on her back.

"Not feeling so confident anymore, _are you_?!" Lucy snarled as she drove her left elbow into Yukino's stomach. After that, Lucy got on top of Yukino and buried her rival's head in between her big, round boobs. She tried to pin Yukino's arms to her sides, but it didn't work. The blue-haired mage grabbed Lucy's sides and used all of her strength to flip them over. After she was on top, Yukino pulled herself from between Lucy's tits and caught her breath

"You damn whore!" Yukino shouted and she punched Lucy in her face. Then, she grabbed two handfuls of Lucy's hair and started hitting her head against the ring floor. To counter, Lucy started to turn them while she punched Yukino across her face. Knowing Lucy would try to get on top of her again, Yukino was prepared to struggle again. This led to them tumbling over each other as both of them tried to gain a clear advantage. Eventually, they both ended up on their knees, but Yukino was unfortunately inches away from being pinned in a corner. Using all of her strength, she turned them and managed to put Lucy sitting in the corner. She started pounding Lucy's stomach, but Lucy noticed the position Yukino was in. She was kneeling above Lucy's legs with her legs spread. Seeing that, Lucy brought her knee up and rammed it against Yukino's tail bone. She had to do it a few more times before Yukino fell against the rope to her left. After that, Lucy grabbed Yukino and threw her against the bottom turnbuckle. She spread Yukino's legs again and kept them like that by kneeling in between them.

"Let's try this again!" Lucy said as she leaned in and buried Yukino's face between her plump boobs again. To keep Yukino from fighting back, Lucy held Yukino's arms at her sides. The light-blue haired girl tried her best to get free, but it just wasn't working. She groaned loudly for air, but none was coming to her. Soon, she began to grow quieter and quieter as she stopped struggling. Then, she was silent and Lucy knew she was unconscious. With a slight laugh, Lucy stood up and grabbed Yukino by her ankles. She dragged her unconscious opponent out of the corner before she pushed Yukino's legs up, folding her over herself. Lucy pressed herself against Yukino and held her in that folded position as she pinned her to the floor. "One, two, three, four, five!" Lucy counted with a smirk. Then, she stood over Yukino. "And that's only a taste of what you're gonna get!" she declared. With that, she went to her corner and waited for the next round to begin.

Yukino regained her consciousness and got herself up. After getting on her feet, she returned to her corner as she focused on the match. Lucy was smirking, just like Yukino knew she would be.

"You can quit if you want. Nobody will blame you." Lucy said. Yukino tried her absolute best not to let Lucy get to her, but she was still struggling to control herself. The bell dinged and they both left their corners. Unlike Lucy, Yukino didn't rush in from rage. Instead, she just kept herself calm as the two of them circled around each other. Suddenly, Lucy lunged toward Yukino and punched at her with her left fist. Yukino managed to catch her fist using her left hand and then punched Lucy across her face with her right fist. To follow that up, she pulled the blonde babe into a strong left knee and then drove her left elbow into Lucy's back. Yukino did this a few more times, kneeing and elbowing Lucy at the same time, before grabbing Lucy's hair. She used it to send Lucy running toward the ropes in front of them. As the blonde bounced back, Yukino went to hit her with a powerful, left clothesline. Lucy ducked under it and spun around Yukino with ease. After that, she lifted Yukino up and brought her back down while taking a kneeling position with her left knee out. She brought her opponent down hard on her knee, driving into Yukino's crotch and causing her to screech in pain. Yukino fell to the ring floor and lied in pain as Lucy stood above her. Then, Lucy jumped into the air as high as she could while extending her right leg. Her thick, smooth thigh came down on Yukino's neck, causing her to choke a little. After executing her move, Lucy grabbed Yukino by her hair and started to stand them up. Once they were both on their feet, the blonde hit her opponent's stomach with five strong knees. Lucy ran them toward the turnbuckle across the ring on their left. Yukino's head crashed into the turnbuckle and she backed away from it as she tried to shake off her daze. Lucy drove herself against Yukino and carried her across the ring into another corner. She got two good punches in on Yukino's face, but her third was blocked. Yukino retaliated by elbowing Lucy's face before following that up with two jabs to the blonde's face. Then, two uppercuts to Lucy's stomach, a left kick to Lucy's face, causing her to stand up straight, and finally a spin kick with her right heel to Lucy's left cheek that sent the blonde stumbling until she fell to the floor on her back. Lucy ended up near a corner and Yukino wasn't going to miss her chance. She got a small running start before leaping into the air while turning her body horizontal in midair. Yukino came crashing down on Lucy and caused her to cry out in pain. As Lucy dealt with her pain, Yukino forced Lucy to sit against the bottom turnbuckle of the corner near her. Quickly, she rushed to the opposite corner across the ring. Then, she darted back toward Lucy and dropkicked the blonde directly in her stomach. Lucy groaned in pain as she covered her stomach while wincing. Yukino got on her feet again, but this time followed the ropes to her right until she was in the corner to Lucy's left. Lucy sat with her arms still around her stomach and her head back as she clenched her teeth in pain. Before she knew it, Yukino was sprinting toward her. The blue-haired woman ran in and kneed Lucy in her face at max speed. Lucy's arms fell to her sides and her head hung as she groaned lowly. Yukino knew she wasn't unconscious and put Lucy's head back before brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"I think I have something you'll love!" Yukino said cheerfully as she turned away from Lucy. The blonde mage gazed as Yukino's big, round ass as it grew closer and closer to her face. Without even the least bit of resistance, Yukino started rubbing her ass in Lucy's face, specifically her mouth and nose, as the blonde's dazed eyes looked at Yukino's back. Lucy groaned softly with her arms hanging at her sides as Yukino slowly turned her hips from side to side, turning Lucy's head with them. "I think it's about time you finally learned you place, bitch. Right there." Yukino said as she continued. Then, she backed her ass up so it was completely covering Lucy's face. Just for fun, Yukino started bouncing on Lucy's face, causing the blonde to groan loudly each time. As Yukino bounced on her face, Lucy passed out and Yukino knew it. She laughed as she continued to rub her ass in. To finish her stinkface, Yukino popped her hips a few times, knocking Lucy's head back and forth. Finally, she stopped and bounced herself onto her feet. "Well, I'm sure you enjoyed kissing my ass, but the fun's over… for now. Next, I'm gonna pin you." Yukino said as she bent over and grabbed Lucy's ankles. She dragged Lucy out of the corner before she sat on her face again. She pushed Lucy's boobs down, squishing them and pinning Lucy. "One. Two. Three. Four. And five!" Yukino counted with a grin. Then, she stood up and shook her head at Lucy before walking to her corner while fixing her bikini bottom.

Lucy awoke with a few groans. She sat up before getting onto her feet and going to her corner. Just like before, Yukino's grin was picking at Lucy, taunting without saying a word. Although, words were going to be said.

"You know, those soft lips of yours are good for something. Since it seems that kissing ass is your secret talent, I'll be sure to put it to good use after I'm finished kicking your ass!" Yukino taunted. Lucy growled in annoyance as her hands squeezed the top ropes around her.

"Payback's gonna feel _so_ good." Lucy said.

"Not as good as that stinkface felt." Yukino replied. The bell rang again as Lucy snarled. She ran out of her corner, and again, Yukino smirked as she waited for the final moment to dodge. Once she felt it was time, she spun out of her corner. To her surprise, Lucy didn't crash into the corner. Instead, Yukino ended up taking a solid, left punch to her face. Yukino stumbled along the ropes, but again, Lucy drove her back until she was in a corner. Without wasting even a second, Lucy started punching Yukino across her face as fast and as hard as she could. Yukino managed to block one of them, but Lucy shut down any attempt to fight back by using her free jab Yukino hard. After that, Lucy started pounding Yukino's stomach with fist after fist so fast and hard that Yukino could hardly find the time to breath in between the punches. In a desperate and wild attempt, she managed to hit Lucy's stomach with a knee. The blonde backed away, but Yukino remained in the corner, both panting in pain as they held their stomachs. Lucy knew that sticking close might end badly, so she backed up until she was just past the center of the ring. Both of them glared at each other and prepared to charge. Then, they ran at each other. Yukino had her right fist pulled back while Lucy had her left fist pulled back. At the same time, they punched at each other, but ended up punching each other hard. Both of them stumbled back as they covered where they'd been punched. "You blonde bitch!" Yukino shouted.

"Blue-haired whore!" Lucy yelled. Yukino growled as she turned and glared at Lucy, disregarding her pain. Lucy faced Yukino and got uppercut hard at her chin, forcing her to stumble back. Yukino showed no mercy as she beat Lucy's stomach with her fists, slowly pushing her against the ropes behind her. After she had Lucy pinned, Yukino continued to punch the blonde's stomach. Then, she punched Lucy across her face twice, using her left first and then her right. Yukino pulled her left arm back and went to clothesline Lucy, which would've sent her flipping over the top rope. Lucy ducked under Yukino's arm and pressed her against the ropes. To follow that up, she held her opponent there with her left hand while using her right fist to punch Yukino's right side. After she'd gotten in some good punches, Lucy started kneeing the same side of Yukino's body with her right knee. Finally, she grabbed two handfuls of Yukino's hair and sent her running into the corner across the ring on her right. After Yukino ran into it back-first, Lucy crashed into her and caused the blue-haired woman to cry out in pain. Lucy backed up into the corner across the ring behind her, but just as she went to run in for another attack, Yukino glared at Lucy and the blonde knew she wouldn't be able to do what she wanted. "I think it's time we settled this round. Our last punch wager was just a fluke. This time, I'll knock the living hell out of you. Unless you're scared, of course, little girl." Lucy challenged, smirking as she finished speaking.

"Tch! Let's do it then, bimbo!" Yukino accepted. Both of them got ready again and took a deep breath. Then, they sprinted at each other while screaming as they let their fists fly at the same time, Yukino using her right and Lucy using her left again. Unlike before, only one of their fists hit. Lucy glared at Yukino, whose arms fell to her sides as she looked at a wall with wide, blank eyes as Lucy's fist smashed her cheek. Yukino stumbled around aimlessly, but Lucy caught her by her hair and smirked.

"Too! Easy!" Lucy said as she slapped Yukino twice with her right hand, fronthand first and then backhand. Then, Lucy easily turned Yukino upside-down and held her in the reverse piledriver position. Lucy laughed a little as she swayed Yukino's barely conscious body through the air. "Oh, I think it's bed time for this little girl. Say goodnight~!" Lucy said. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet, building power with each bounce as Yukino's ass bounced with her. Then, the blonde fell to her knees and executed a strong piledriver on Yukino, shaking the blue-haired woman's ass on impact. Yukino's legs spread apart into a sideways split soon after Lucy used her piledriver. "Well, would ya look at that?" Lucy spoke with a smirk. Then, she let Yukino fall to the floor. She moved forward and pulled Yukino's left leg up as she sat on her opponent's face while using her knees to pin Yukino. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Lucy counted. After tying the scores, Lucy stood up and went to her corner, still grinning as she stood in her corner.

Yukino's eyes opened as she regained consciousness. She got off of the floor and made her way to her corner. She turned and tried her best to ignore Lucy's smirk.

"Still think you can win? I think you should just forfeit and save yourself the embarrassment." Lucy taunted.

"Oh, right, coming from the one that sat there and took a stinkface. Why don't you save _yourself_ the embarrassment of a second one?" Yukino retorted. Lucy's smirk vanished as she glared at Yukino, who flashed a quick grin of her own. Both of them knew it was the final round and that it meant a lot since they had something to prove and something to lose. The bell rang and they both stepped out of their corners as the final round began. Neither of them wanted to rush in, knowing that if they made a mistake it could potentially cost them the match. Yukino struck first with a quick jab. Lucy managed to swat it away and followed up with a left jab. Yukino blocked it with ease, but got ready to block again once she saw Lucy's right fist swing toward her. To her surprise, it stopped halfway. Before she could switch her guard to anywhere else, Lucy punched Yukino in her face. Yukino stumbled back, but spun instinctively because she knew that Lucy would try to attack her more. Just like she thought, Lucy tried to continue her attack, going past Yukino. The blue-haired mage hit Lucy's back with a strong, left kick that sent Lucy forward a little more. Lucy turned to hit Yukino with the back of her fist, but Yukino had seemingly vanished. The blonde faced forward and immediately got punched in her face. Like Lucy had done to her, Yukino charged into her opponent and drove Lucy back until she was in a corner. She kneed Lucy's stomach twice with her right knee before taking a swing at Lucy's face with her left fist. The blonde barely ducked underneath it and drove her shoulder into Yukino's stomach. As Yukino backed away, Lucy ran in and backflip-kicked her in her face. The blue-haired woman fell to the ring floor in pain as Lucy caught her breath while holding onto the top rope.

"You… are going… down!" Lucy panted. Yukino fought through her pain and pushed herself up.

"You… wish… bitch!" she replied. Lucy charged at Yukino, but stopped once she was in range to punch her. She tried to jab Yukino, but her fist was caught. Yukino slid her right arm against Lucy's neck and started to carry her back into the corner she just fought out of. She clotheslined Lucy against it and then knocked Lucy across her face with her left fist before punching the blonde twice in her stomach. She pulled her right fist back for a strong punch, but Lucy quickly got to left jabs in on Yukino's face, stopping her completely. Then, Lucy shoved Yukino into the corner and started slamming her head against the top turnbuckle. After a few moments, Yukino managed to stop herself and elbow Lucy's head. Still, Lucy didn't let her go so Yukino elbowed her again. Once she could, she slipped out of the corner and bashed Lucy's head against the top turnbuckle. Lucy fell to her knees, but that didn't stop Yukino's attack. The blue-haired woman kicked Lucy in her ass three times before turning her over and forcing her to sit against the bottom turnbuckle. "Round two!" Yukino declared as she turned away from Lucy. Just like before, she slowly squatted down with a smirk. Then, she felt her ass press against Lucy's face and bit her lip in enjoyment. Lucy kicked desperately as Yukino rubbed her ass in, but it didn't work. "Oh, yeah, Lucy! You love that, don't you?" Yukino said. She bounced on Lucy's face a few times just like she did before. Lucy tried to push her off, but it didn't work. Soon, Lucy's arms fell to her sides and her legs stopped moving, which made Yukino laugh. She popped her hips a few times again before rubbing her ass in for a little longer. Then, she stood up and faced Lucy, who sat in the corner with her hair covering her face in a mess as her head hung. Yukino bent over to drag Lucy out of the corner when all of a sudden, Lucy's feet crashed up against her face fast and hard. Yukino stumbled away as Lucy pulled herself up with a strong glare.

"You dumb whore! You really thought you won? Pfft, yeah right! You go for stinkfaces at the speed of a snail! I had plenty of time to move, but I knew the only way I could get a good shot in would be to let you think you won! And guess what? It worked!" Lucy said. Yukino glared at her as she rubbed where she'd been hit. She was absolutely furious. Her victory was right there. It was right in front of her. It was literally a moment away from her grasp. She couldn't take it. She sprinted toward Lucy blindly, but Lucy moved at the last second. Yukino managed to keep herself from crashing into the corner, but Lucy's fist immediately crashed into her face. After that, Lucy grabbed Yukino's hips from behind and started kneeing the blue-haired mage's ass. Yukino cried out in pain with each hit, but Lucy ruthlessly continued. Finally, the blonde stopped, but quickly put Yukino's feet behind the bottom ropes of the corner, standing her with her legs open. "Payback, bitch!" Lucy shouted. Then, she started punched Yukino's crotch as fast and as hard as she could. Yukino shrieked louder than ever before as Lucy's fists hit her over and over and over again. Almost a minute later, Lucy stopped and Yukino fell to the ring floor, laying on her back in pain. Lucy quickly dropped down and punched Yukino hard before repositioning the blue-haired woman so that she was sitting in the corner. "Let's see how you like this!" Lucy said as she set herself up for a Bronco Buster. Then, she started bouncing up and down on Yukino's chest, causing her opponent to grunt each time her chest was slammed. "Woohoo! How's that, bitch? Still having fun?" she asked. Yukino tried to pull Lucy off, but the blonde was holding onto the middle ropes. Finally, Lucy stopped and stood over Yukino, who covered her chest in pain as she winced. While Yukino wasn't looking, Lucy turned away from her and pulled her bikini bottom up her ass. After wedging herself, Lucy smacked her big ass cheeks, making them bounce. Yukino opened her eyes right before Lucy's ass covered her face. Her screams were muffled completely as she kicked her legs. Her hands pushed against Lucy's ass, but Lucy was holding onto the middle ropes again as she turned Yukino's head side to side. "Oh, just take it. You know you love it. Besides, my ass is the best, so you should feel grateful." Lucy said. After a few more moments, Yukino's hands fell away from Lucy's ass, partially because she knew she couldn't stop Lucy and because she was starting to lose consciousness. Lucy bounced on Yukino's face until she passed out. Then, Lucy started to move her ass in fast circles as she laughed in delight. "You know, I think you have a talent for ass kissing. What a dirty, little girl." Lucy said as she slowly rubbed her ass against Yukino's mouth and nose. Then, she grabbed Yukino's head and pushed it in deeper. While still holding her opponent's head, Lucy started to slowly drag her ass down Yukino's face over and over again. Then, she popped her hips back and forth, knocking Yukino's head with them. Finally, she rubbed her ass in slowly again and then had a few more bounces before standing up. Lucy picked her bikini bottom out of her ass and grabbed Yukino by her ankles. Then, she dragged her out of the corner. She smirked as she sat on Yukino's face again and laid herself down Yukino's body. "One! Two! Three! Four and five!" Lucy counted. Then, she stood up and shook her head at Yukino again. She put her right foot on Yukino's lips, forcing her to kiss the blonde's foot. "And you thought you could win." Lucy said as she pressed her foot down. After another small laugh, Lucy exited the ring as Yukino lied unconscious on the ring floor.


	5. Wendy vs Meredy 1

Once again, it was time for another wrestling match. A best of three match was set between Wendy and Meredy. Wendy approached the ring first wearing a stunning, purple bikini with a black trim. She entered the ring and went to the corner on her right. She took a deep breath as she stood in the ring. Wendy knew that Meredy was going to be a challenge, so she was trying to calm herself so she could win. Seconds later, Meredy walked to the ring in a sexy, teal bikini. She entered and went to the corner across the ring from Wendy. She was a little nervous since it was her first match, but she quickly decided to focus on the match rather than on how it could end.

"You should quit while you can, newbie!" Wendy called with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah right. Like you stand a chance, small fry!" Meredy replied after rolling her eyes. Wendy's eyes narrowed on Meredy. She hated being looked down on for her height. Even Meredy had a considerable height advantage, Wendy knew she could do some damage. The bell rang and they both went at each other. Wendy swung first with her right fist, but Meredy managed to block it by using her left arm. After that, Meredy uppercut Wendy, causing her to stumble back. As Meredy charged in, Wendy collected herself and jabbed the pink-haired mage in her face. The brunette stepped in for another punch, but Meredy went to contest. Both of them ended up punching each other hard in the face. They both stood in shock from the punch, but Meredy powered through her pain and started pounding Wendy's stomach as hard and as fast as she could. Soon, she forced the brunette into the corner she came out of and kept punching her stomach. Meredy grabbed Wendy by her left wrist and whipped her to the corner on Wendy's right. She hit the turnbuckles hard, but didn't have time to rest because Meredy ran in and crashed into her, causing Wendy to cry out in pain. Meredy turned her opponent around and went to punch her, but Wendy dodged the fist. Then, she drove herself against Meredy and pushed her across the ring and against the corner. Quickly, Wendy got two solid punches on Meredy's stomach and then pulled back for a strong punch to the face. Meredy quickly moved her head and let Wendy's fist fly past her. After that, she kneed Wendy in her stomach and slid out of the corner. Meredy grabbed two handfuls of her opponent's hair and ran her across down the ropes on their left, grinding Wendy's face on the top rope as they moved. Wendy cried out in pain until her head got rammed against the top turnbuckle. While Wendy rested her head against the top turnbuckle, Meredy jumped up and brought her elbow down on the sky mage's head. Wendy was forced to stand up straight from the power of the hit, but Meredy quickly slammed her face against the top turnbuckle again. Meredy kept hitting Wendy's head against the top turnbuckle, cautious of anything Wendy might try to do. Finally, she stopped and let Wendy stand in the corner.

"You bitch…" Wendy groaned, unaware that Meredy was backing into the corner across the ring before sprinting at Wendy. She ran into her hard and made the sky mage cry out in pain. Wendy began to fall to her knees, but Meredy forced her to stand up. Then, she sent the blue-haired girl running across the ring. Wendy was able to predict that Meredy would run in after her, so as so as she hit the corner with her back, Wendy grabbed the top ropes next to her and used them to raise herself up. Meredy, running too fast to stop, ended up getting kicked in the face by both of Wendy's feet. She fell back and rolled from side to side as she covered her face. While her opponent was lying on the floor in pain, Wendy climbed on top of the turnbuckle and prepared to jump. Once Meredy was in the perfect position, Wendy leapt from the top of the corner and crashed down on Meredy. While Meredy groaned in pain, Wendy was setting herself up to take the first point. She tried to pin her opponent's arms down, but the pink-haired woman wouldn't allow it. She fought through her pain and broke her arms away from Wendy. Then, she punched the sky mage across her face twice as hard as she could. After that, Meredy wrapped her legs around Wendy's sides and pinned her arms there. Next, she pulled Wendy's head in between her boobs and held her there. Wendy tried to escape, but she just couldn't get herself free. She groaned for air as she kept trying. After a while, she began to struggle less and less as she grew quieter. Finally, Wendy passed out, so Meredy rolled him over and sat on Wendy as she pressed the sky mage's shoulders down using her knees. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Meredy counted. She smiled a little as she got up, feeling she'd done good in the first round. She returned to her corner as her confidence grew and grew with each step.

Wendy woke up while groaning. She picked herself up off of the floor and went to her corner. She turned and glared at Meredy, whose proud smile had morphed into a confident smirk. Wendy growled a little, both upset with herself for losing the first round and because she could tell that Meredy was looking down on her.

"Ya know, for such a small person, you talk such a big game. Don't worry too much though. I promise this'll be quick, _little_ girl!" Meredy said. Wendy clenched her fists tight and the bell rang. She wanted to run at Meredy, but she knew that it would end badly for her. The two of them started circling around each other, Wendy still glaring while Meredy smirked. Finally, Meredy struck with a swipe kick aimed at Wendy's leg. The sky mage jumped over it and kicked Meredy in her stomach. Then, Wendy uppercut Meredy in her face, forcing her to stand up straight. She went to punch the pink-haired mage in her face, but Meredy moved out of the way. After moving, she grabbed Wendy by her hair and ran her into the corner again. With Wendy in the corner like in the previous round, Meredy grabbed Wendy by her hips. Then, Meredy started ramming her right knee against Wendy's ass. Wendy shrieked with each hit, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Meredy was out of range for a surprise elbow to the face and if she tried to swing at Meredy, it could easily be avoided. Pushing herself out of the corner seemed like a bad idea too since she'd still be in pain and Meredy would easily be able to get on top of her. With all of that considered, Wendy saw no other option than to take her beating and look for a chance after it was over. Meredy continued to pound Wendy's ass with knee after knee, showing absolutely no mercy. Finally, she stopped and let Wendy fall to the bottom turnbuckle. Meredy kicked Wendy's ass and backed up. "Come on! Get up, bitch!" Meredy taunted. A few moments later, Wendy started pulling herself onto her feet. Just as she stood up, Meredy ran in and slammed herself into Wendy. The sky mage fell back, but Meredy wouldn't let her rest for long. She grabbed Wendy by her hair again and started to pull her off of the ring floor. Once Wendy was on one knee, she saw that Meredy was standing with her legs open. With that, she hooked her fist up against Meredy's crotch. Meredy grunted loudly, but Wendy wasn't done. She repeatedly punched Meredy's crotch as fast and as hard as she could.

"You! Fucking! Bitch!" Wendy snarled as she punched Meredy, who still hadn't let her go. Finally, Meredy released Wendy and backed away as she covered herself down below while closing her legs. "You made two dumb mistakes. One, backing away to taunt your opponent and two, forcing me up slowly with your legs spread. That'll teach you to close them though, you whore!" Wendy said. Then, since her opponent was bent over, Wendy kicked Meredy's left cheek and sent her stumbling away. Meredy faced Wendy only to see her jumping at her. Wendy pointed her feet at Meredy while opening her legs. Then, she closed them around Meredy's neck as they spun. She ended up flipping Meredy onto her back hard before standing up. Wendy backed up across the ring as Meredy got onto her feet. "Take this!" Wendy said as she spun around and nailed Meredy in her face with a strong kick with her right foot. A loud smacking noise was generated as Meredy fell back, halfway out of the ring now as she looked around in a deep daze. Wendy grabbed her opponent by her ankles and dragged her to the center of the ring. "Here, have another look at my ass." she said. Then, she sat on Meredy's face with her body facing Meredy's body. Wendy used her legs to pin Meredy's arms to the ring floor as she sat with her hands on her hips. A moment later, Meredy tried to turn and get free from under Wendy's ass. Once she realized that wasn't going to work, she kicked her legs up to try to hook them under Wendy's arms and pull her off. "Oh, I'll hold onto those." Wendy stated as she grabbed Meredy's legs. She held them under her arms, but she knew Meredy didn't have enough energy to pull her off. Now, Meredy's groans were getting softer and she began to struggled less and less. Eventually, she passed out and Wendy smirked like she'd already won. "Well, I already have to pinned so… One, two, three, four, five!" Wendy said as she held Meredy in the same position. After a few more moments of enjoying sitting on Meredy's face, she let her legs fall to the floor and got off of her.

Meredy regained her consciousness and got herself onto her feet. Then, she went to her corner. She could only glare as Wendy smirked.

"Such big talk from such a _little_ girl!" Wendy said, purposefully using Meredy's words against her. Meredy squeezed the ropes by her as she clenched her teeth.

"You will _pay_!" Meredy declared. Then, the bell rang, starting their final round. They circled around each other for a handful of seconds before Meredy stuck Wendy in her face with her left fist. Wendy, who was caught off guard by the punch, stumbled back, allowing Meredy to punch her again and send her to the ring floor. Meredy chuckled as she looked down at Wendy.

"Maybe this'll be easier than I thought." she said. Then, she went to stand Wendy up, but the sky mage sprung herself into Meredy's stomach. Meredy backed up while holding her stomach as Wendy approached her. Wendy snapped her leg up and kicked Meredy in her face, creating a smacking sound on impact. Meredy fell back against the ropes so Wendy grabbed her and whipped her across the ring, bouncing her back the ropes she fell against. The blue-haired girl went to jump on Meredy, but she lowered her shoulder as Wendy jumped. Wendy's legs hit Meredy's shoulder and caused her to flip onto the floor, landing flat on her back. Meredy kept her momentum going by bouncing off the ropes again, but she stopped and dropped her elbow into Wendy's stomach, curling her opponent off of the ring floor. Then, she stood Wendy up with no trouble. Wendy, sensing she was in trouble, punched Meredy and forced her back slightly. Meredy, not wanting to lose her opportunity, fought through the pain in her face and uppercut Wendy. The blue-haired mage stumbled back in a daze, but Meredy helped her stay up so that she could finish her. Meredy put Wendy over her shoulders in the Fireman's Carry position. Meredy shook Wendy a little so that she could adjust her grip, but that also helped Wendy out of her daze.

"No! Put me down, you-" Wendy started. Before Wendy could finish speaking, Meredy flipped them over and landed on Wendy's stomach. As Meredy got off of her, Wendy held her stomach in pain. Meredy quickly stood her up and sent her running across the ring toward the ropes. Wendy bounced back and was preparing herself to counter a clothesline, but Meredy simply tripped her. Wendy fell to her knees as she held onto the bottom ropes, but Meredy wasn't done. She ran at the sky mage and grabbed the ropes to Wendy's right. Meredy weaved her legs through the top and middle ropes before planting her feet against Wendy's face, knocking her onto her back. While Wendy lied there in pain, Meredy got onto the top rope and jumped off of it as fast as she could. She came down on Wendy hard and caused her to curl up in pain.

"That's payback for the first round." Meredy said. Then, she positioned herself over Wendy's face. "And this is payback for the second round!" she added. Then, the pink-haired woman sat on Wendy's face, her back facing toward Wendy's body. The sky mage's cries for air were muffled by Meredy's crotch as Meredy smirked. "How do you like it down there, _little_ girl?" Meredy taunted as she turned her hips. Wendy groaned loudly in response to Meredy twisting her hips. She tried to push Meredy off, but she couldn't. After a few more moments, Wendy's groans began to soften. "That's right. Go to sleep." she said. Wendy made one last sloppy effort to get Meredy off before her arms fell limp against the ring floor. Meredy stayed on Wendy's face for a few more moments before she moved herself to Wendy's chest and pinned her by sitting on her boobs. "One, two, three, four, five!" Meredy counted. She chuckled as she got off of Wendy and stood up. "Too easy." she said as she walked to her corner with her hands on her hips.

A.C.: So, this was a short match, as you can see. I'm sorry it take so long to upload, but I gotta be honest with you guys, I'm seriously lacking in motivation right now. And not just with the FTWW, but with writing as a whole. With that being said, I'm gonna take a break for a while. I'm gonna try to start writing around the 21st, but we'll see. Regardless, I'll be sure to update my profile when I plan to come back. Until then and as always, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

-Crow.


	6. Cana vs Lucy 1

Another wrestling match was set. The match would be a best of three match between Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona. Both of them stood in their corners with confident smirks in sexy bikinis. Lucy wore a sky blue bikini while Cana wore a purple bikini with black strings. The bell rang and the two of them stepped toward each other with their fists up.

"I always did wanna fight you." Cana said.

"You mean you always wanted to lose to me?" Lucy replied. Cana growled slightly and punched Lucy in her face. Lucy quickly stopped Cana from doing anything else by kicking her in her stomach. She brought Cana's head in between her thighs, trying to gain an early first point, but Cana wouldn't let that happen. She straightened herself out and stood with Lucy upside-down over her back. Then, Cana fell onto Lucy, slamming their bodies together. As her blonde opponent lied on the ring floor, holding her back in pain, the brunette woman sat on her stomach. Then, she began to punch Lucy across her face repeatedly. After several moments of punching Lucy's jaw repeatedly, Cana sat over her with her hands on her hips.

"How does your jaw feel now, huh?" she asked. She got off of her opponent and the blonde began to rub her jaws. Cana pulled her left foot back before driving it into Lucy's stomach and causing her to hold her stomach in pain. As Lucy lied there in pain, Cana slammed her body across Lucy's chest. As Lucy cried out in pain, Cana moved her opponent's arms away from her stomach. The brunette held the blonde's left arm down with her own left arm and held the other arm down with her legs. Using her right fist, she began to pummel Lucy's stomach over and over again. Each time Cana bashed her stomach, Lucy's legs bent and stretched in response. After several jabs to Lucy's gut, Cana sat up and moved off of Lucy. The blonde held her stomach in pain as Cana knelt over her face. Before Lucy could do anything else, the beautiful brunette sat on her face. Cana chuckled in amusement as she watched Lucy's hands try to remove her. Lucy groaned under Cana's ass as she kicked around desperately. Cana sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Any minute now." Cana said as she twisted her hips. Soon, Lucy's groans for air softened as her hands fell to the ring floor and her legs straightened out. Once she was silent, Cana knew the first point was all hers. She got off of Lucy, removing Lucy's face from between her ass cheeks and stood over her unconscious opponent with a smirk. "Let's see how you like one of _these!_ " Cana said as she dropped herself onto Lucy's body length-wise. Lucy groaned unconsciously and Cana repeated the entire process two more times. Then, she went to Lucy's legs and pushed her right one up until her foot was up by her head. Cana held her like that while grabbing a handful of Lucy's shiny, blonde hair. She positioned herself so she was looking at Lucy from the blonde's left, but also so she was still pinning her. "Come on, count with me, pretty girl." Cana said. "One… two… three… four…" she counted slowly, slightly growling with each number and tugging Lucy's head with each count. "Oh, and five, bitch!" she growled loudly with a strong pull on Lucy's hair. "Well, guess this one's for me." Cana said before getting off of Lucy. Then, she returned to her corner confidently.

Lucy awoke on the ring floor and picked herself up. She returned to her corner across from Cana and got ready for the next round. Cana stood confidently with a smirk to match.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be losing this one." she taunted. Lucy growled, knowing that Cana dominated her last round. With that in mind, she was eager to win and not let Cana have bragging rights. The bell rang and they approached each other again. Cana decided to strike first, feeling that if she dominated Lucy once, she could do it again, but Lucy anticipated Cana striking first again. She brushed Cana's right fist past her shoulder and then used her own right fist to uppercut Cana in her stomach twice. Then, she began to knee Cana in her stomach repeatedly. Cana's eyes widened in pain from the force of Lucy's right knee being driven into her stomach time after time again, but as Lucy kneed her, she also was pushing Cana back into her corner. Once she had the brunette pinned against the corner, the blonde delivered five knees to Cana's stomach as hard as she could. She backed up a little while the brunette was leaning over in pain while holding her stomach with her left hand, her right hand holding the top rope, and coughing as she tried to catch her breath. Lucy made a tight fist with her right hand and pulled it far back. Then, she drove it upwards at a curve, straight into Cana's left boob. Cana cried out in pain immediately, but Lucy wasn't finished. She continued to pound Cana's chest with fist after fist as Cana tried to think of how to escape. Cana knew that attacking desperately could make things a lot worse, but she also knew she didn't have many options. Lucy grabbed Cana's nipples and began to twist them, causing the brunette to cry out in pain again.

"How's _that_ , huh?!" Lucy asked as she twisted her opponent's nipples, switching between clockwise and counterclockwise. Seeing an opportunity, Cana swung her right fist against Lucy's face and knocked her away. Lucy caught herself as Cana winced while covering her nipples. As Cana remained in her corner, Lucy went to her own corner and got ready to charge. She sprinted at Cana with her left arm extended, ready to closeline Cana hard. She crashed against Cana, causing her to cry out in pain as Lucy held her there for a moment. Once Lucy pulled herself away, the beautiful brunette slid down the corner and sat there holding her boobs in pain. Lucy pressed her right foot against Cana's throat, choking her and causing her to slightly panic. After several moments, Lucy finally removed her foot and Cana coughed as she began to gasp for air. Seeing her chance to gain her first point, Lucy delivered a strong stomp to Cana's stomach, forcing her hands to her stuff as she coughed. With her opponent coughing in the corner, Lucy rushed to the center of the the ring and faced the brunette mage. Then, she ran toward Cana and grabbed the top ropes while putting her thighs over the bottom ones. With that, Lucy began to bounce up and down on Cana's chest, her round ass cheeks shaking each time they collided with Cana's plump breasts. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she continued to bounce off of Cana's chest. After several more bounces, Lucy closed her legs around Cana's head, smothering her with her crotch. As much as Cana tried, she just couldn't pull Lucy's legs apart. She groaned for air, desperately kicking her legs with no effect. Within a few moments, Cana was growing quieter and quieter. Lucy smirked because she could sense that she was just seconds away from her first point. Then, just seconds later, Cana's hands slipped off of Lucy's smooth thighs and fell to the ring floor. "Nighty night~!" Lucy said as she turned her lower body side to side with Cana's head. She pulled her legs back into the ring and got onto her feet. After that, she pulled Cana away from the ropes, right into the middle of the ring. Once she had Cana where she wanted her, Lucy knelt down while pushing Cana's legs up until they were pressed into her boobs. Then, she held herself against Cana's legs, pinning her against the ring floor. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Lucy counted. After gaining her first point, Lucy got an idea. She walked behind Cana's head and then hooked her arms underneath the brunette's. Lucy dragged Cana to the nearest corner and sat her against the bottom turnbuckle. She brushed her opponent's brown hair away from her face and then smirked as she turned away from Cana. "Consider this payback for the last round." the blonde mage stated as she grabbed the sides of her bikini bottom and pulled it up from behind. Then, she began to rub her ass in Cana's face. She turned it side to side for a few moments before rubbing it in over the brunette's lips. Still over her lips, Lucy began to bounce up and down on them. After one last bounce, Lucy was standing on her feet again. Cana sat in her corner, almost fully conscious now as Lucy walked to her corner. Once she was ready, she pulled herself to her feet, glaring at Lucy, finally piecing together what had just happened.

"You're gonna pay for that, you blonde bimbo!" Cana shouted.

"We'll see about that, brown-noser! Why can't you just be happy your nose matches your hair now?" Lucy taunted from her corner. The bell rang one last time and both of them came out of their corners. They circled each other, looking for the slightest opening as they stepped with caution. Lucy decided that if she couldn't find any openings, she'd just create one. "You know what? After I knock your ass out again, I'm gonna make you kiss my ass a second time!" she taunted. Cana let out a small growl as she glared at Lucy. "I mean, your soft lips felt good when I made you kiss it! I'm sure you enjoyed it, too, didn't you?" Lucy shot again.

"Shut up!" Cana screamed before charging at Lucy. With a smirk, Lucy moved at the last second, but Cana didn't care. She continued to the ropes in front of her and used them to shoot herself back at Lucy. Because she was so angry, Cana didn't account for Lucy coming at her. Lucy weaved her knee toward Cana and plunged it into the brunette's stomach, stopping her dead in her tracks and bending her in pain. Swiftly, the blonde guided Cana's head in between her thighs while hooking her arms underneath Cana's. After that, Lucy fell back onto her ass, taking Cana with her and driving her head first into the ring floor. Cana rested on her knees with her head against Lucy's pussy and on the ring floor until the blonde babe pushed her onto her right side. Then, Lucy stood up and ran to her left, away from Cana. She bounced back using the ropes and then dove toward her opponent with her left elbow bent out. On impact, Lucy's elbow made Cana curl up because it drove deep into her stomach. As Cana covered her stomach in pain, Lucy got up and went to Cana's feet. She grabbed Cana's legs and tucked them behind her arms, which also forced Cana onto her shoulders. Lucy tipped back and forced Cana up with so much momentum that she was sent catapulting to the ropes behind Lucy. The brunette beauty rested against them, collecting herself because she knew that if she let Lucy continue to dominate her she'd lose very soon. As she collected herself, Lucy snuck up on her and hooked her left arm around the front of Cana's shins. She lifted Cana's lower body up while pushing her head down, sending Cana flipping over the top rope. She landed hard on her back, groaning in pain as she held her back. Even with the mats outside of the ring, Cana still had a large pain to deal with. Lucy, on the other hand, was sliding out of the ring. She grabbed Cana by her ankles and dragged her a little farther away from the ring. Once she knew Cana was at the perfect distance, Lucy went back into the ring. She entered where she'd flipped Cana and then sprinted across the ring. She bounced back between the ropes a few times, gaining more and more speed. Finally, she launched herself toward the side of the ring where Cana was lying and dived over the top rope. As she jumped, Cana was getting on her feet. To Lucy's surprise, Cana wrapped her arms around Lucy and the two of them twirled onto the floor. They lied next to each other, but Cana was able to punch Lucy across her face, allowing her to start fighting back.

"You! Fucking! Bitch!" Cana growled as she punched Lucy across her face once for each word, switching between her fists as well. She grabbed two handfuls of Lucy's golden locks and pulled Lucy into a strong headbutt. After that, Cana got up and put Lucy in the position she was in when she was catapulted across the ring. Cana leaned back and launched Lucy into the edge of the ring, her stomach hitting it hard. The blonde stumbled back with her arms wrapped around her stomach, but Cana wouldn't let her rest. She grabbed Lucy's head and slammed it against the ring floor that stuck out past the ropes. Over and over, Cana forced Lucy's head against the ring floor without mercy. Finally, after several slams, she threw Lucy to the floor. As Lucy lied there, Cana looked around. The ring was inside of a gymnasium with red walls, black floors, black mats outside the ring, and training things all around. Quickly, Cana found a pair of rectangular folding tables made of wood. She picked one up and set it on its legs next to Lucy so that it was parallel with the edge of the ring. She grabbed a handful of her opponent's golden hair and stood her up. Now recovered enough to fight, Lucy landed a quick series of jabs on Cana's stomach. After Cana let go, she tried to back away, but Lucy grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face against the table. After three slams, Lucy forced Cana to lay on the table before punching Cana across her face twice as hard as she could. After that, Lucy rushed into the ring and quickly got onto the top turnbuckle of the nearest corner. Then, the blonde leapt into the air, her arms and legs extended out. With a loud snapping noise, Lucy crashed into Cana and put her through the table, breaking it in two. Cana's limp body rested against both halves as Lucy got up.

"This one… is mine…" Lucy declared as she caught her breath. She pulled Cana to her feet and rolled her over the edge of the ring and back in it. Wanting to make sure Cana was really done, Lucy kicked her in her right side as hard as she could manage. Cana groaned and winced for a second before letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "You're not out, so I guess you can take more." the blonde said deviously. Then, Lucy walked to the closest corner and climbed onto the top turnbuckle. With Cana's feet pointing toward her, the blonde jumped from the turnbuckle and landed hard on her opponent, her plump breasts smashing against Cana's face. Lucy removed herself from Cana and got back on the top turnbuckle. Just like the last time, Lucy landed on Cana and crashed her boobs in Cana's face. Lucy lied there for a moment with a smirk on her face. "See? Mine are better." she stated as she squished her boobs together and turned Cana's head from side to side. Then, she sat up and turned around before hooking Cana's legs and pulling them toward her chest. As she did this, Lucy also backed up till she was kneeling above Cana's face. "This is just a taste of what you're gonna get." she said before she sat on the brunette's face. With Cana's face buried in her ass and her opponent's legs underneath her arms, Lucy began to count to five. "One! Two! Three! Four! And five!" Lucy counted triumphantly, taking her time as she savored her victory. Then, pushed Cana's legs away and stood up. With excitement in her veins, Lucy dragged Cana to the corner behind them. She tucked Cana's brown hair behind her ears and then went to the corner across the ring. She pulled her bikini bottom in between her round, plump ass cheeks as she prepared. Now that she was ready, Lucy sprinted at Cana and turned just before their impact, slamming her big, round ass in Cana's face hard. The force made Cana's body shake as Lucy pressed her ass in the brunette's face. Slowly, Lucy turned her hips and moving Cana's face in between her ass cheeks. Cana, only half-conscious, tried to push the blonde away, but it wasn't working because she wasn't pushing as hard as she could and because Lucy was grasping the top ropes. Lucy slowly dragged her ass down Cana's face, holding her head still by her dark hair. After four times, Lucy bounced up and down on Cana's face over and over, enjoying each one as much as the last. To follow that up, Lucy rubbed her ass against Cana's lips for a few moments and then wiggled back until her opponent's entire face was covered by her ass once again. Finally, Lucy turned Cana's head side to side a few more times before bouncing one more time and springing to her feet. "Told you I'd make you kiss my ass again." Lucy said as she looked at Cana.. Then, Lucy exited the ring with a triumphant smirk, leaving Cana Alberona sitting in the corner, defeated.

* * *

A.C.: This match and Minerva vs Lucy 1 are just old stories I forgot to upload. I figured I'd put these up since I know some people enjoyed them. Also, both this story and Minerva vs Lucy 1 go above the two tag team matches. That's about it really :P


	7. Ultear vs Juvia 1

A.C.: Well, here it is. The match you've all been waiting for. Anyways, sorry it took so long to upload. Idk, something about this match had me hitting walls left and right. But yeah, here it is. Next up is Lisanna vs Jenny. Enjoy, and, as always, thank you for reading.

-Crow

* * *

Another wrestling match was set. The wrestling veteran, Juvia Lockser would return for another best of three set against Ultear Milkovich, who was making her debut in the Fairy Tail Womens' Wrestling League. Juvia stood in one corner of the ring wearing a sleek red bikini while Ultear stood in the other corner wearing a sexy purple bikini. Juvia was well aware of Ultear's association with Gray and saw Ultear as another rival, twisting their relationship like she did with Lucy. Even so, she felt that her experience would help her win. Ultear was confident in her abilities and the two of them stood ready to fight.

"Juvia will crush all of my love rivals! Including you!" Juvia declared.

"I have no idea what you mean, but I'll be the one crushing you!" Ultear replied. The bell dinged and the two of them approached each other with their fists up. Juvia decided to wait for Ultear to strike, feeling that she could react fast enough to dodge and counter. A moment later, Ultear to a big swing at Juvia. The blue-haired woman ducked and pulled her fist upwards into Ultear's chin, landing a strong, solid blow. Ultear stumbled back against the ropes and bounced back toward Juvia while the water mage drove her knee to Ultear's stomach. Juvia's knee hit hard against her opponent's stomach and bent her over in pain. Quickly, she put Ultear's head in between her thick thighs and wrapped her arms under her opponent's stomach. She tried to lift Ultear up and put her in position for a piledriver, but Ultear struggled and forced Juvia to drop her back onto her feet. She tried again, but the results were the same. Slightly annoyed, Juvia interlocked her fingers above her head and smashed her hands down against Ultear's back. With Ultear now lying on her stomach, Juvia went to turn her over and smother her, but Ultear's left leg swung up and crashed her foot into Juvia's face, knocking her to the ring floor as well. The purple-haired mage rushed to Juvia and got on top of her. She pinned Juvia's arms down with her legs and began to punch her across her face repeatedly, switching off between her fists with each punch. Juvia was forced to take punch after punch as she thought of how to escape. Finally, she thought of how to get Ultear off of her. After one last punch, Juvia shot her legs up and hooked them under Ultear's arms. Quickly, she pulled her off before she could react. They both got on their knees as they prepared to fight again. This time, Juvia attacked Ultear by jabbing at her. Ultear blocked Juvia's fist and pushed it away before they began to circle each other. Once Ultear was in front of the corner they were positioned by, Juvia threw herself against her opponent and knocked her against the bottom turnbuckle. Juvia knelt in front of Ultear and began to pound her stomach with jab after jab as she sat against the turnbuckle. Juvia showed no mercy to the purple-haired woman as she beat her stomach. She began to punch Ultear's stomach faster and harder until she had reached her maximum speed and strength. After a few moments, Juvia stopped and Ultear held her stomach in pain. Juvia moved herself forward and pinned Ultear's arms to her sides by using her legs. Now, since she was kneeling over Ultear and left her defenseless, Juvia began to punch Ultear's face repeatedly. Juvia smirked as she jabbed Ultear's face again and again because she knew the purple-haired woman couldn't escape. After she'd finished pounding Ultear's face with her fists, Juvia held her right breast and used it to bash her opponent's face. The blue-haired woman knew she had bigger boobs than Ultear and decided this was one of the best ways to let her know. She repeatedly rammed her boob into Ultear's face and each time she did, Ultear grunted into Juvia's boob. Then, Juvia grabbed the bottom rope and used it to pull her entire chest into Ultear's face, repeatedly pressing and removing them as she pleased.

"This is why Gray wants Juvia!" Juvia said as she pressed her boobs against Ultear's face. Finally, she released the ropes and pressed her right tit against Ultear's mouth and nose, covering the both as she held Ultear's head in position with her right hand. To get Ultear to run out of breath sooner, Juvia used her remaining hand to pinch, twist, and squeeze Ultear's right nipple. Ultear's muffled groans for air turned to muffled cries of pain. Soon, she grew quieter and quieter as her groans grew soft. Once Ultear passed out, Juvia began to rub her boobs in her opponent's face as she used both of her hands to torment Ultear's nipples. Ultear grunted unconsciously as Juvia twisted and turned her nipples. Finally, once Ultear was completely silent while Juvia tormented her nipples, Juvia removed herself and smirked as she dragged her unconscious opponent to the middle of the ring. Juvia sat on Ultear's stomach and pushed her chest down, in turn pushing her shoulders against the ring floor. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Juvia counted, still smirking. Then, she stood up and walked confidently to her corner.

Ultear regained her consciousness as she lied on the ring floor. She picked herself up off the ring floor and went to her corner. Juvia stood in her own corner, confident she'd win after dominating Ultear in the first round. Ultear prepared to fight again as she waited for the bell. Once it rang, they both stepped out of their corners with their fists up. Just like the first round, Ultear attacked first. Juvia ducked once again, but this time, her head was met by a strong knee from Ultear. She straightened up while holding her head as Ultear charged at her. The purple-haired beauty close-lined Juvia, but carried Juvia back into the corner behind her. Juvia rubbed her neck in pain as she caught her breath. Once she looked up at Ultear, she immediately received an uppercut going across from the left side of her jaw. Ultear pulled Juvia's head back into position and uppercut her hard again. Then, she realized that simply holding her opponent's head still would be much more effective. Now, Juvia was taking uppercut after uppercut with smaller pauses in between. After she'd finished uppercutting Juvia's jaw, Ultear held Juvia's shoulders down against the ropes

"Let's see how you like this!" Ultear growled. Then, she kneed Juvia in her stomach as hard as she possibly could. With Juvia now bent over in pain, Ultear whipped her into the corner across the ring. The blue-haired woman crashed into the corner hard, but her opponent quickly rammed into her, causing Juvia to cry out in pain. Ultear took two handfuls of Juvia's hair and then began to repeatedly slam her opponent's head against the top turnbuckle. After a handful of head slams, Juvia fell to her knees, so Ultear got on her knees and continued slamming Juvia's head against the middle turnbuckle. Finally, she wrapped her arms around Juvia's waist and used her strength to toss Juvia toward the center of the ring. Juvia's momentum caused her to roll onto her back after landing, so now she was lying on her stomach while her head pounded in pain.

"Ugh… Juvia's head…" she moaned. Ultear wasn't finished yet. She sat on Juvia's back and used her legs to pin her opponent's arms to her sides. Then, she grabbed Juvia's head by her hair once again and started slamming her face against the ring floor.

"Yeah! Kiss the floor, bitch!" Ultear said as she smashed Juvia's face over and over again. After several head slams, Juvia was half-conscious, which Ultear knew. She got off of Juvia and rolled her onto her back. Then, she sat on Juvia's face, facing toward Juvia's head as she smothered her. Juvia moaned softly as Ultear covered her mouth and nose completely. Ultear held Juvia's head still by her hair and watched in pleasure as the water mage's ocean blue eyes slowly shut as she passed out. "Aw? Out so soon?" Ultear asked while twisting her hips, seeing if Juvia was out for good or not. Juvia's eyes remained closed, which made Ultear smirk. "Hmph, guess this one's for me." She said in satisfaction. Then, she sat back slightly and used her arms to pin Juvia's shoulders against the ring floor. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." she counted slowly, wanting to humiliate Juvia as much as possible while she had her pinned down. With that, Ultear had gained her first point, tying their scores one to one. She stood up and strutted to her corner, ready to start the next round.

Juvia woke up in the middle of the ring and went to her corner, knowing that it was only the third round, but because it was the halfway point of their match, she also wanted to win the round. They both did it. They both stood ready and the bell dinged. The two women approached each other and Ultear attacked first. She faked a punch which made Juvia try to block and allowed her to punch the blue-haired women in her face. She continued to punch Juvia back into her corner and began to pummel her stomach. Ultear changed her pace frequently, switching between individual punches and bombardments of fists. Then, she grabbed Juvia and whipped her across the ring, slamming her into the turnbuckle back first. Juvia knew Ultear would run at her after she hit the turnbuckle so she was ready. She caught her purple-haired opponent and squeezed under her diaphragm as hard as she could.

"How do you like that, love rival?" Juvia asked before squeezing her again.

"Let me… go!" Ultear said as she tried to remove Juvia's arms. Juvia brought her to the middle of the ring as she began to struggle less. Ultear thought quick and began to bash Juvia's face with her right elbow. Almost instantly, Juvia let go of her opponent and the two of them separated. Juvia waited for the pain in her face to go away as Ultear caught her breath. This time, the water mage attacked first. She kicked Ultear in her calf and then punched her in her face. The ice mage didn't move back much so Juvia remained where she was. Ultear retaliated by lunging at Juvia and tackling her to the ring floor. Quickly, she moved Juvia's arms away and pressed her chest against Juvia's face. "Suck on those, bitch!" she growled. Juvia groaned as she was smothered but since her arms were free she managed to turn them over. She fought with Ultear's arms until she moved them away and gasped for air. Then, she smacked the purple hair woman's head against the ring floor. She knelt over her opponent and had a plan.

"Juvia isn't losing to you!" she said. Juvia jumped off of her knees and brought them together in midair before landing on Ultear's stomach. Ultear curled forward in pain as she gasped for air helplessly. The blue-haired woman got off of the ice mage and grabbed two handfuls of her purple hair. She got Ultear up on her knees, but didn't force her to stand up. Instead she turned while holding Ultear by her hair. Then, Juvia pulled the ice mage's face into her ass. Ultear groaned for air since she didn't have much to begin with. Juvia bent and unbent her legs, rubbing her ass in with a smile. "Kiss Juvia's ass, bitch!" she said. Then, she began to bounce, shaking her ass with Ultear's face in it. A few moments later, Ultear stopped groaning and was completely unconscious. Juvia held her there with her opponent's arms dangling, but then she released her and Ultear fell to the ring floor on her stomach. Juvia turned her opponent over with a confident smirk. "Now for Juvia's favorite pin position." she said. Then, she did a split on Ultear's face, her left leg in front of her and her right leg behind her. She pressed Ultear's chest down with her right hand and counted to five while slapping the ring floor each time. Even though she hadn't won, she smirked triumphantly and posed on her opponent's face for a few moments. Finally, Juvia got up and stood over Lucy with her hands on her hips. "Juvia said she isn't losing to you." Juvia said as she put her right foot against Ultear's mouth, forcing her to kiss it while she turned her head. Then, Juvia went back to her corner and stood ready for the next round.

Juvia was still smirking with confidence as she raised her fists. Ultear put her fists up as well and their matched resumed with the bell. Juvia quickly moved forward and punched Ultear in her face with her right fist. Ultear moved her leg in order to support herself and returned Juvia's attack with a punch of her own, knocking her opponent in the face. After that, Ultear pushed herself against Juvia and started driving her toward the corner behind her. Before it was too late, Juvian managed to get her footing and started pushing against Ultear. The two of them struggled to overpower each other until Juvia kneed Ultear in her stomach. As insurance, she drove her knee into Ultear's stomach two more times and started to drive her back towards a corner instead. Ultear tried to get her footing, but Juvia was moving too fast for her to get a proper stance. She ended up tripping and fell against the bottom turnbuckle, sitting against it as Juvia stood over her. The blue-haired woman quickly knelt down so that she was still over Ultear. With that, she started punching Ultear across her face as fast as she could. Ultear raced through her thoughts to find a way to fight back. Finally, she started punching Juvia's sides as hard as she could. The water mage slowly began to back away, but that wasn't enough. The blonde reached up and twisted Juvia's nipples as hard as she could. Juvia cried out in pain, but that meant nothing to Ultear.

"How's that, you dumb bitch?!" Ultear growled as she twisted. Then, the ice mage forced her opponent to back up so that she had room to stand. Once Ultear was on her feet, she pulled Juvia up and started charging her toward the corner, as she originally planned. Juvia hit the turnbuckles behind her and Ultear immediately started to punch Juvia's boobs as hard as she could. After a good amount of punches, Ultear switched to Juvia's stomach. The blue-haired mage took a right swing at Ultear, but the ice mae saw it coming. She ducked under it and kept Juvia's arm pushed out by holding it where it was. Then, Ultear started kneeing her opponent's stomach as hard as she could, each time making Juvia cough as her gut got hit. Ultear put all of her force into one last knee before she backed up and watched as Juvia slid down the turnbuckle until she was sitting against it with her legs out. Knowing she'd done a good amount of damage, Ultear simply grabbed Juvia by her ankles and started dragging her away from the corner. Juvia used her left hand to cover her chest while her right one covered her stomach. Finally, she let go of Juvia and made her way to the top turnbuckle of the corner behind her. As Ultear stood high above her, Juvia's hands fell to the ring floor while she panted in pain.

"You… whore…" Juvia huffed as she lied spread out. Ultear growled a little and leapt from the corner. Juvia opened her eyes wide in realization of what Ultear was doing, but it was too late to react. Ultear crashed down hard on her and forced a loud scream out of Juvia as their chests smashed together. The impact shook the floor a little as Ultear landed, showing how hard she came down on Juvia. Quickly, Ultear moved herself up and pressed her chest against Juvia's face. Juvia was in too much pain to fight back and she had almost breath left after Ultear came down on her.

"What now, huh, bitch?! What now?!" Ultear snarled as she used her boobs to knock Juvia's head around. Juvia could only groan as her head turned side to side in between Ultear's big, round boobs. Ultear grabbed her right tit and used it to bash Juvia's face over and over again. Finally, Ultear buried Juvia's head in her chest and squeezed her breasts together so that Juvia had no chance of breathing. After just a few moments, Juvia's groans stopped and she lied motionless on the floor. Ultear smirked, expecting that very outcome for the first round. She removed herself from Juvia and went to the water mage's legs. She pushed them both up until Juvia was folded over herself with her legs pressing into her boobs. Ultear used her body to keep Juvia like that as she pinned her against the mats. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Ultear counted. With that, the fourth point was hers, so she stood up and went to her corner as she waited for Juvia to wake up.

Juvia's eyes opened after she woke up. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her feet. She returned to her corner and made eye contact with Ultear. Both of them had serious looks on their faces. It was the final round and neither of them wanted to lose at all. It was Ultear's debut match and losing would not look good for her. To Juvia, it was her protecting Gray from another girl. The weight of the match was there, but only one was going to carry themselves to victory.

"You _won't_ beat Juvia." the water mage declared.

"We'll see about that." Ultear replied. The bell dinged and Juvia ran out of her corner. Ultear ran back, but just as Juvia went to strike, Ultear moved around her. Then, Juvia was driven into Ultear's corner and a fast speed. Wanting to keep her there, Ultear grabbed onto Juvia's wide, curvy hips and rammed her left knee against Juvia's ass. Juvia cried out in pain with her head back as Ultear hurried to the corner Juvia started in. Without sparing a second, the ice mage sprinted at Juvia and crashed into her at full speed. The water mage cried out again before Ultear turned her around and got a few uppercuts on Juvia's stomach. After that, Ultear started smacking Juvia across her face with her right hand, using both her forehand and backhand as she slapped her. "What's?! Wrong?! Bitch?! Too?! Much?! Huh?!" Ultear shouted as she smacked Juvia. Now, the blue-haired girl's cheeks were a deep red. Ultear felt extremely confident at the moment, so she grabbed two handfuls of Juvia's beautiful, blue hair and pulled her out of the corner. Juvia wouldn't let herself be pushed around anymore though. She uppercut Ultear hard with her right fist, forcing the ice mage to release her. Then, she sent Ultear running toward the set of ropes behind Juvia. Ultear bounced back and quickly got shoulder checked to the floor. Juvia grabbed Ultear by her hair and forced her onto her feet. After that, she put Ultear's back against the corner next to them and started kneeing the ice mage's stomach. Juvia still held Ultear by her hair as she kept kneeing her stomach.

"What's?! Wrong?! Bitch?! Too?! Much?! Huh?!" Juvia snarled through her teeth. Finally, Juvia let go of her opponent and pulled her right fist back. As she punched at Ultear, the purple-haired mage blocked it. To counter, Ultear punched Juvia in her face, forcing her back and finally creating some room to work with. She stepped forward and slammed her left shin into Juvia's stomach as hard as she could. Following that up, Ultear locked her hands together and hammered them down on Juvia's back. Ultear finished her assault by turning Juvia toward her and locking her right arm around the water mage's neck. Then, she fell back and drove Juvia head first into the ring floor. Ultear sat up with a smirk as Juvia lied face down, groaning lightly in pain. Still, Ultear didn't think Juvia was ready to be pinned yet. She started to roll Juvia along the floor so that she could put the water mage away from the corner.

"Come on, you fat cow. Get over there." Ultear said as she rolled Juvia to the middle of the ring. Once Juvia was on her back, the ice mage went back to the corner she fought out of and made her way to the top. As soon as she was ready, Ultear jumped with her back to Juvia and backflipped through the air. She came down hard on Juvia and their curvy bodies formed a cross as Ultear lied on top of Juvia. She hooked the water mage's right leg up and started counting. "One! Two! Three! F-" she counted until Juvia lifted her shoulder. Ultear growled in annoyance, but got off of Juvia. "Fine. You need some more beating? I'm happy to help." she stated. She bent over and grabbed Juvia's hair. Then, she pulled the water mage onto her feet and ran her toward the closest corner. Juvia's head hit the top turnbuckle hard, but her opponent wasn't going to stop there. Ultear forced Juvia to stand with her legs apart and started punching Juvia's crotch with all the strength she could manage. Juvia screamed each time she got hit, but there was nothing she could do. Luckily for Juvia, Ultear only got in a few more punches before she stopped and turned Juvia around. She punched Juvia across her face once and then moved her out of the corner. She positioned them so that they were basically flipped around, but Ultear wasn't against the corner. Then, Ultear ran against Juvia and plowed her all the way across the ring. The ice mage slammed Juvia against the corner at full speed and sent tremors through the ropes from the force. Juvia fell to the floor and sat against the bottom turnbuckle, exhausted half-conscious with her hair in her face. "Here, let's get you nice and pretty." Ultear said as she moved Juvia's hair out of her face for her. Then, Ultear stood in front of her with her ass pointing toward Juvia. "Payback," she started as she put her fingers under her bikini bottom. "is a bitch." she finished as she wedgied herself. Her purple bikini bottom had been swallowed by her ass cheeks now as she stood ready to stinkface Juvia. Ultear pressed her ass against Juvia's face, and Juvia put up no fight as she was barely conscious now instead of half-conscious. She turned her ass side to side, turning Juvia's face with it as she passed out. Then, she grabbed Juvia by her hair and pushed her face deeper into her ass. "Oh, yeah! Get in there, bitch!" she said with a smirk as she pushed her face in. Ultear held Juvia' face in place as she dragged her ass down Juvia's face, going especially slowly as the girl's soft, pink lips. Then, she grinded her ass against Juvia's face as fast as she could. After that, Ultear popped her hips, twerking against her unconscious opponent's face. "Now, give it a big kiss, bitch." Ultear said as she dragged her ass back down to Juvia's mouth. She moved her hips side to side slowly before bouncing up and down on her lips. Then, Ultear stood up, triumphantly smirking as she looked back at Juvia. Now that she was even with Juvia, Ultear grabbed her opponent by the ankles and dragged her to the middle of the ring. She pushed Juvia's left leg up until it was by her head and pinned her to the floor. "One, two, three, four, and five!" she counted. She sighed and then stood up, still smirking as she looked down at Juvia. "Guess we know who's better now, huh?" she asked. With that, Ultear left the ring victorious and left the defeated Juvia lying in the middle of the white, ring floor.


	8. Minerva vs Lucy 1

Their exhibition match was set. Some might even call it a rematch of sorts. Lucy Heartfilia, the sexy blonde, challenged Minerva Orland, the beautiful brunette, to a wedgie and spanking war with the first wrestler to make their opponent tapout three times from a wedgie and/or spanking being crowned the winner. Minerva approached the ring in sexy blue bikini and went to her corner. Lucy approached the ring a hot, pink bikini with multiple strings ties and went to her corner across from Minerva. The two of them had moved past what happened at the Grand Magic Games, but Lucy wanted to redeem herself and Minerva, confident she'd still dominate Lucy, thought a rematch would be fun.

"Don't think it'll be like the Grand Magic Games again!" Lucy said.

"You're right. It'll be worse." Minerva said with a smirk. Lucy growled in slight annoyance before the bell rang. Then, she shot out of her corner at Minerva, surprising the brunette. She swung at her opponent with her right fist, but Minerva managed to block it. While Minerva was focused on her fist, Lucy used her other fist to punch Minerva in her stomach. Lucy began to pound Minerva's stomach, feeling that if she focused on one specific area it'd improve her chances of winning. Right after left and vice versa, the blonde continued her assault. Then, she grabbed Minerva by her forearm and her wrist and whipped her into the corner across the ring. Minerva had heard of Lucy's wrestling style and knew that she'd run in and slam into her. Once Minerva turned, she bent her right knee out and it plunged into the blonde's stomach. Lucy bent over in pain with her eyes widened as she backed up, holding her stomach as well. Minerva kicked Lucy in her face, straightening her out as she stood just off center of the ring. Then, she ran in and wrapped her arms around Lucy's head with her momentum pulling Lucy off of her feet. Lucy slammed against the ring floor with her neck and head in pain as Minerva knelt above her. Minerva turned Lucy over and sat on her back, facing toward Lucy's head. Then, she wrapped her left arm under Lucy's neck and pulled up, putting her in a camel clutch type submission hold. With her free right hand, Minerva reached under Lucy's bikini bottom and pulled it far up her ass. Lucy let out a short cry of pain as Minerva gave her a big wedgie. "Ready to tap?" Minerva asked as she pulled harder.

"N-No!" Lucy replied while she winced in pain. Minerva pulled harder which caused the blonde to grunt in pain, but she still refused to give in.

"Fine, you don't wanna be a good girl and tap? I'll just have to punish you." she said. Then, Minerva released Lucy and her bikini bottom before turning around on Lucy's back. She pulled her right hand up and then brought it down hard on Lucy's round, left ass cheek, causing a smacking noise as it shook. Lucy winced in pain, but her winces turned to grunts and groans as Minerva's hand turned her ass redder and redder with each slap. After a full minute of a spanking, Lucy began to tap. Minerva smirked as she looked at Lucy's reddened ass. Then, she got off of her and went to her corner. Lucy picked herself up and returned to her corner while rubbing her ass.

After a few minutes, Lucy was ready to fight again with her ass cheeks being their normal color again. The bell rang again and they approached each other. Lucy decided that she was going to fight patiently instead, figuring Minerva knew how she fought and that this would throw her off. They circled around each other with their fists up a couple of times before Minerva suddenly attacked Lucy. Lucy managed to guard a few punches from Minerva until the brunette weaved a right jab past Lucy's arms and stuck her right in her left cheek. The blonde forced herself to charge forward after being struck and headbutt Minerva, forcing her to stumble back. Lucy saw an opening and took it right away. She put Minerva's head under her arm and quickly executed a suplex on her. Minerva held her back in pain as she lied on the ring floor. Lucy quickly stood her up for another, but Minerva hit her with a strong uppercut to her stomach, forcing her to bend over. Then, the brunette kicked Lucy in her face, forcing her to stand up straight and followed that up by drop kicking her. Lucy rolled over herself before landing on her back as she held her chest in pain.

"Come on, stand up." Minerva said as she grabbed Lucy by her hair and forced her back to her feet. Quickly, Lucy punched Minerva across her face, making her stumble back a little. Then, she ran past her and quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind.

"Let's see how you like this!" Lucy said. Then, she executed a german suplex on Minerva, hurting her greatly. Seeing an opportunity to pay Minerva back for last round, Lucy stomped on her face, slightly dazing her so that Lucy was able to drag her to the nearest corner without any resistance. Then, Lucy stood in front of Minerva with her back pointed toward her. Lucy ran her fingers under her bikini bottom a few times, each time pulling it further between her ass cheeks. "Pucker up~." she said with a smirk. Then, the blonde began to rub her ass in Minerva's face, causing the brunette to freak out as she kicked her legs against the ring floor. Lucy enjoyed turning her opponent's head side to side with her hips as Minerva cried out in panic, but Lucy smothered her cries. She moved her ass in circles as she smirked and then bounced on Minerva's face. Finally, she stood up and walked away as Minerva coughed off to her left. Lucy stood in the middle of the ring as Minerva stood up. She was mad now, but Lucy wanted that so that she could take advantage of her easier. Minerva ran in at Lucy with her left fist raised, and Lucy immediately knew how to counter her. The brunette punched at Lucy with her left fist and Lucy leaned to her right and drove her left knee into Minerva's stomach. Then, she pushed Minerva over, causing her to land on her side. Minerva laid on her back as she held her knee, but Lucy kicked her in her right side until she rolled onto her back. Lucy quickly put left her knee on Minerva's back, holding her down as she reached for Minerva's bikini bottom. Then, Lucy gave Minerva a wedgie, pulling it up as far as it would go.

"Ah! Get off of me!" Minerva demanded.

"Say you give up then!" Lucy said as she pulled harder. Minerva winced in pain as Lucy pulled harder, but she didn't want to lose the round to Lucy. Now, Lucy was pulling as hard as she could, so hard that Minerva couldn't take it anymore. She tapped on the ring floor multiple times and Lucy let her up. Both of them returned to their corners, Lucy smirking because she felt could win, and Minerva in pain and angered, not wanting to lose to Lucy.

Once Minerva was no longer in pain, the match continued.

"Like I said, don't expect this to be like the Grand Magic Games." Lucy said with a smirk still. The bell rang and Minerva shot toward her so fast that it completely caught Lucy off guard. Minerva's right fist smashed into Lucy's face and forced her back, closing the little distance she'd made between herself and her corner. Lucy panted in pain as Minerva prepared another punch.

"Like I said, it'll be worse!" Minerva restated. Then, she began to pound Lucy's face, switching between her right and left fist with each punch. After every punch, Minerva had to turn Lucy's head back and brush her blonde hair out of her face so she could get another clean punch in. Finally, after several strong punches, Minerva whipped Lucy across the ring and ran at her before drop kicking her in her back. Lucy cried out in pain and slumped down a little, but Minerva wasn't done with her yet. She grabbed Lucy by her head and began to bash her skull against the turnbuckle, over and over again, mercilessly as payback for stinkfacing her. Lucy grunted in pain each time her head hit the turnbuckle, but then she felt something on her back. It was Minerva's foot. In a blur, Lucy was flipped over and landed on the ring floor stomach-first. Not wanting to be pinned down, the blonde stood up only to get close lined by her opponent, folding her over herself as her back smacked against the ring floor. "Time for one of my favorite submission holds." Minerva said. Then, the brunette went to Lucy's right side and grabbed her right arm by the wrist and her right leg by the ankle. She pressed her feet into Lucy's side, stretching her opponent out in pain. Minerva slowly pulled harder and harder, which made Lucy shout in pain, but then she'd ease off and cycle through the process again. She repeated this process for two whole minutes, putting Lucy's right side in a great amount of pain. Finally, she let go and Lucy lied on the floor while panting in pain as she rested, but Minerva had no intention to let her rest for long. Quickly, Minerva dropped herself, elbow-first, into Lucy's stomach, curling her in more pain.

"Leave me alone, you bitch…" Lucy said as she caught her breath.

"What? Aren't you enjoying this? I certainly am!" Minerva said after she punched Lucy in her stomach. Minerva stood Lucy back up and put her opponent's head under her arm. Then, she lifted Lucy into the air, causing Lucy to panic. Minerva bounced off of the nearest top rope and allowed herself to fall forward. She stopped herself as she let Lucy go, dropping her onto her stomach and causing her even more abdominal pain. Lucy rolled onto her back, but Minerva rolled her over and lifted her up until she was on her hands and knees. Then, she sat on Lucy's back and gave her a massive wedgie. Lucy winced in pain as Minerva pulled her bikini bottom up farther and farther. "Let's make this worse." Minerva said. She stood up and untied one of the strings for Lucy's bikini top. Then, she tied it underneath Lucy's bikini bottom, holding her wedige there as she was forced to bend her back in pain. With both of her hands free, Minerva began to smack Lucy's ass cheeks, shaking them as her hands hit both of them. Lucy let out small cries of pain with each smack as her ass grew redder and redder once again. Minerva's spanking grew harder and harder for Lucy to take because Minerva kept increasing the strength of her swing. Once she was spanking Lucy with all of her strength, Lucy's ass was completely reddened as she was in pain all around. "Ready to tap yet?" Minerva asked before giving Lucy's ass another good smack.

"Yes! I give up! I give up!" Lucy cried, unable to take anymore pain. Minerva smirked triumphantly as she got off of Lucy, who fell onto her side immediately after.

"Hmm, you know. I don't think I've fully paid you back for earlier." Minerva said. Before Lucy could respond, Minerva kicked her in her stomach, forcing her onto her back. Then, as Lucy lied on the ring floor in pain, Minerva removed her bikini bottom. In pure delight, Minerva sat on Lucy's face, pointing toward Lucy's body as she held her hands down against the ring floor. Lucy's groans for air were smothered by Minerva's big, plump ass as she smirked in enjoyment. "Yeah! How'd like that, huh? That'll teach you, bitch!" Minerva said. Lucy kicked her legs up in an attempt to remove Minerva, but it didn't work. "You aren't gonna get me off you." Minerva said, half chuckling in amusement as Lucy's legs moved around. After a few more moments, Lucy's legs fell to the ring floor as her groans softened and as her arms relaxed. Then, she let out one last groan before passing out under Minerva's ass. Minerva stayed on her for another moment while rubbing her ass in. Then she stood up and put her bikini bottom back on. "And you thought it'd be different from the Grand Magic Games." Minerva said with a smirk. Then, she left the ring, leaving Lucy there as well.

* * *

A.C.: This match and Minerva vs Lucy 1 are just old stories I forgot to upload. I figured I'd put these up since I know some people enjoyed them, and this is another old request from back when I first posted these stories. That's about it really. :P


	9. Mira vs Jenny 1

Their first wrestling match had finally been decided. It was a match that many were anticipating, and it had finally arrived. Mirajane Strauss would fight against Jenny Realight in a best of five wrestling match. Mira approached the ring first. She slid in underneath the bottom rope, wearing a sexy, sky blue bikini. Then, Jenny walked toward the ring in a maroon bikini with black dashes as a design. She bent under the top rope as she entered the ring and held herself there for a moment, flaunting her ass, After she was done, she went to the corner across from Mira. That match hadn't even started, yet Jenny's smirk made it clear that she felt like she'd already won.

"I'm gonna knock that smirk clean off your face!" Mira declared.

"I dunno about that. After all, magic isn't allowed, and after seeing some of your work here at the FTWW, you don't look like much." Jenny replied, taunting Mira already. Mira let out a quiet growl, but didn't let her emotions get the best of her, or Jenny for that matter. Seconds later, the bell rang and both of them stepped out of the corner. Rather than start circling, Mira cautiously stepped forward with her fists up. On the other hand, Jenny walked out of her corner with a confident smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. Mira's eyes narrowed on Jenny, knowing the blonde wasn't taking her seriously. Once Jenny was well in range, Mira punched her across her face and caused her to stumble back. Jenny was surprised at first, but soon glared at Mira in anger. "Fine. You wanna do this for real? You got it!" she growled as she put her fists up. Mira smirked because she knew she could use Jenny's anger to her advantage. The white-haired woman stepped forward, hoping Jenny would step back, but she didn't. She knew that Mira was trying to force her into her corner, so she decided to stand her ground and fight. Mira's right arm swung fast, but Jenny ducked under it and swung back with her left fist. Jenny's attack was barely blocked, but it give Mira an opening. Quickly, she drove her left fist into her blonde opponent's stomach. After that, Mira rushed behind Jenny, surprising her so much that Jenny was caught off guard when Mira grabbed her left arm and bent it behind her back. Jenny let out a short cry as Mira slowly pressured her arm, but she knew she had to escape.

"Save yourself the trouble and tap out." Mira said with a smirk as she continued pressuring Jenny's arm. As she grew closer to her limit, Jenny finally thought of how to escape. All she had to do was catch Mira by surprise and turn around. She took a deep breath and with a sudden burst, she spun so fast Mira could hardly react. By the time she went to pressure Jenny's arm, Jenny was already facing her. With that, Jenny pulled Mira in and kneed her in her stomach as hard as she could. Then, she pushed Mira back against the ropes and uppercut her chin. Jenny grabbed Mira's right wrist and whipped Mira across the ring. Rather than allowing herself to bounce back toward Jenny, Mira held onto the ropes and stopped herself. She turned toward her opponent and saw that she was about to get punched, so she ducked underneath Jenny's fist. Mira drove herself into Jenny and charged her opponent down the ropes and into the corner behind her. Now that she had Jenny pinned in the corner, Mira pulled her fist back. Before Mira could punch her, Jenny drove the top of her head into Mira's face, headbutting her hard and causing Mira's hair to whip back with her head. The white-haired woman stumbled around as she covered her face in pain. Using this to her advantage, Jenny took that time to climb onto the top turnbuckle and waited for Mira. Mira lowered her hands, glaring at the corner where Jenny should've been. Then, she realized that Jenny had jumped from the top turnbuckle. She looked up as her opponent came down and punched her hard in her face, knocking her to the ring floor. Jenny stood over Mira with a smirk as Mira covered the right side of her face where she'd been punched. She knelt down and grabbed Mira by her hair and made her sit up with Jenny behind her. Then, Jenny put Mira in a headlock with her right arm, but she had no intentions of choking Mira out. Instead, she pulled her left fist back and drove it against the left side of Mira's face.

"How's your _pretty_ little face feeling _now_ , huh, _bitch_?" Jenny asked with a smirk as she pounded Mira's face with fist after fist. Mira tried pulling Jenny's arm away, but she couldn't get her fingers between Jenny's arm and her neck, still taking punch after punch to her face. Jenny pulled her left fist back as far as she could and then drove into Mira's left cheek with all of her strength. Mira's hands fell off of Jenny's arms which made Jenny smirk. "What's _wrong_? Can't _take_ it any _more_?" Jenny asked as she continued punching Mira. Finally, Jenny gave Mira's face one last punch with all of her strength before forcing her onto her feet, still keeping her in a headlock while staying behind her. She backed them into the nearest corner and got ready. Then, she ran across the ring, pushing Mira out in front of her and ramming her into the corner across the ring. After that, Jenny grabbed Mira by her hair and used it to slam Mira's head against the top turnbuckle. She only did it a few times before turning Mira around. With a smirk, Jenny punched Mira across her face twice and stopped, knowing she could get her first point. She stepped onto the bottom ropes and pressed her boobs in Mira's face, smothering her as she stood in the corner. Mira groaned for air and tried to push herself out of the corner, but Jenny held herself in place by grabbing the top ropes. "Comfy in there, bitch? You like it, don't you?" Jenny taunted with a smirk. Soon, Mira's groans began to soften. Chuckling, Jenny twisted her upper body, turning Mira's head in between her big, round tits. Moments later, Mira lost conscious, but Jenny held herself there for a few moments, partly to make sure Mira had passed out, and partly to continue humiliating her. Finally, Jenny stepped down from the bottom rope and watched in satisfaction as Mira slid to the bottom turnbuckle. Then, she got another idea. "Aw, poor girl. Let's see if we can wake you up." she stated. She put her legs over Mira's shoulders while grabbing the top ropes. Then, Jenny started bouncing herself up and down on Mira's chest, laughing in delight as she did. She enjoyed each bounce as her ass smacked against Mira's tits and made both of the shake. Finally, she stopped as she sat on Mira's chest. "No? How about this?" Jenny continued as she moved up and pressed her pussy against Mira's face. She laughed again as she rotated her hips slowly and made Mira groan unconsciously. Jenny bit her lip as she continued to rub herself against her unconscious opponent. She only stopped after Mira was quiet again. Jenny pulled herself away and looked down at Mira. "Still out, huh? Well then, I guess I'll just pin you." she said before she grabbed Mira by her ankles and dragged her to the center of the ring. She took a moment to think of how to pin the white-haired woman, but she quickly thought of a position. She sat on Mira's face and leaned forward before pulling Mira's legs toward her. Using her shins, Jenny pinned Mira's shoulders to the floor. "Just a little taste of what you're gonna get next round." Jenny taunted with confidence. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." she slowly counted. Then, she stood up and smirked before going to her corner with her hands on her hips.

Mira woke up, lying where Jenny left her. She picked herself up and went to her corner, noticing a slight pain in her chest. She faced Jenny with a glare.

"What'd you do, you bitch?" Mira growled.

"Nothing, really. I just gave you the Bronco Buster of your life! While yours aren't nearly as good as mine, they're good for bouncing on!" Jenny replied, smirking as usual as she taunted Mira. The white-haired beauty clenched her fists in rage and waited for the bell. Once it rang, she stepped out of her corner, just like she did last round. Now, Jenny was riding high on confidence and walked out with her hands on her hips again. Unlike the first round, Jenny attacked first. She jabbed at Mira and managed to hit her in her face. Jenny went to step in, expecting Mira to stumble away, but was surprised when her opponent held herself in place. Seeing an opening, Mira turned and punched the left side of Jenny's jaw, knocking her to the floor just in front of a set of ropes. As Jenny lied there, Mira stomped on her stomach as hard as she could. Then, she jumped and extended her right leg, bringing it down on the blonde's neck. Jenny coughed as she began to sit up, knowing she had to get off of the floor. As her opponent began to stand herself up, Mira sprinted across the ring. Just as Jenny got on her feet, she turned to try to counter Mira, but it was too late. The white-haired woman had already bounced back even faster and was sideways in the air. With a great force, Mira drop kicked Jenny and sent her flipping over the top rope. Jenny landed on her back, slightly comforted by the black mats outside of the ring. As she lied there, wincing and panting in pain, Mira was climbing onto the top turnbuckle of the closest corner.

"Get ready, little girl! This is gonna _hurt_!" Mira shouted before jumping. Jenny opened her eyes and saw Mira just before she crashed onto her sideways. Jenny's body immediately curled up as soon as Mira's body crashed onto her stomach. Mira pushed herself onto her knees as Jenny went to hold her stomach, groaning in pain. Mira grabbed Jenny by her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding them against the mats. After that, she sat on Jenny's stomach with a devious smirk.

"Get off, you cow!" Jenny demanded.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Mira stated. Then, she pushed herself off of the mats, lifting herself into the air. She came back down hard, slamming her crotch back down on Jenny's stomach. She kept repeating her process, making Jenny groan loudly in pain each time Mira came back down on her. After a few more times, Mira leaned down and pushed her tits in Jenny's face, but not enough to smother her. "Yeah! Aren't my tits the best?" she said as she twisted her upper body and knocked Jenny's head around. Jenny cried out as she turned her head side to side, desperately trying to escape from Mira's round boobs. Now, the white-haired woman had an idea. She forced Jenny's left arm against her side. Then, Mira used her leg to pin her opponent's arm in place. With her right hand now free, Mira plugged Jenny's nose and forced her to breath through her mouth. Quickly, she pressed her tit in Jenny's mouth and held it there, suffocating her. "They're so good you wanna suck on them? Well, fine, little girl." Mira taunted before laughing. Jenny groaned as she kicked around ferociously. In a wild attempt, Jenny flung her right leg up and kicked Mira's ass hard, forcing her off. Knowing she'd be in trouble if she lied down, Mira kept herself on her knees as Jenny got up.

"You fucking whore! I'll-" Jenny started until Mira interrupted her with an uppercut to her chin. Jenny fell back and held her chin as Mira stood up. The white-haired mage grabbed Jenny by her hair and then forced her back in the ring. She slid in underneath the bottom rope and quickly sat on Jenny's face. The blonde brought her hands from her chin and tried to pushed up against Mira's ass, trying to remove her as she groaned for air.

"You're not gonna get me off of you." Mira said, amused by Jenny's efforts. After a while, Jenny's hands pushed less and less as her groans stopped. Mira twisted her hips with a smirk as Jenny became silent and her hands fell to the ring floor. After a few more moments, Mira leaned back a little and used her hands to push Jenny's shoulders down to the floor. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" she counted. Now, Mira was feeling confident. She stood up and chuckled as she looked at Jenny before walking to her corner with a smirk.

Jenny regained consciousness, lying on the cold ring floor. With a small groan, she got on her feet and walked to her corner. She glared at Mira, not taking her lightly anymore as she saw Mira smirking.

"Aw, you look so upset. Gonna cry, little girl?" Mira taunted.

"No, but you will!" Jenny growled. Then, the bell rang and both of them went at each other with their fists up. Although she was confident, Mira wasn't as reckless as Jenny. She looked for an opening as they circled around each other, but Jenny wouldn't let herself show any. Jenny was also looking for an opening, but she couldn't find any. Finally, Mira struck first. She took multiple jabs at her opponent, but the blonde managed to dodge them. Jenny retaliated by kicking at Mira with her right leg. She managed to hit her left side, but Mira also managed to catch Jenny my her shin. Without mercy, Mira pulled her opponent in while driving her right fist upwards. Jenny cried out in pain as soon as Mira's fist hit her crotch. She fell to the floor as Mira still held her by her shin. To follow that up, Mira knelt down and pushed Jenny's legs so they pointed straight up into the air. Then, she slid her legs inside of Jenny's thighs and pushed her opponent's legs down, causing them to point to the side while stretching Jenny painfully. The blonde cried out as Mira continued to push her legs down without mercy. She clenched her fists in pain and she wanted to punch Mira, but she knew it would hurt even more if she tried to sit up. Knowing she had Jenny in a bad position, Mira pulled her head back and then brought it down on Jenny's pussy. Again and again, she headbut her opponent and made her scream in pain each time.

"Had enough?" Mira asked before headbutting Jenny's pussy as hard as she could. Finally, she removed her hands from Jenny's thighs and backed away. Jenny's legs closed as her hands covered her crotch. She turned over in pain, dealing with it as much as she could while she tried to think of how to counterattack. Mira didn't give her the time though. She quickly grabbed Jenny by her wild, blonde hair and forced her onto her feet before putting her in a headlock. " _Remember_ when _you_ did _this_ to _me_?" Mira growled as she punched the left side of Jenny's face. " _Payback_ is a _bitch_ , just like _you_ , isn't _it_? Isn't _it_?!" she growled again as she kept punching the side of her opponent's face as hard as she could. Then, she turned them to the farthest corner and got ready to run. "This should be familiar, too." Mira said. She ran them toward the corner and crashed Jenny into it as hard as she could. Jenny cried out again before leaning on the corner and panting in pain as her body filled with pain. Still, Mira wouldn't let her rest. She knew what Jenny did next, but she had something else in mind for her opponent. She backed up to the middle of the ring and ran back. Then, she jumped into the air and kicked Jenny's ass as hard as she could. The pain was so great that as soon as Mira hit her, Jenny fell to her knees after crying out. "That's for kicking me in the ass, you bitch!" she shouted. Now, Mira was ready to get her second point. She grabbed Jenny by her ankles and yanked her out of the corner. She stood next to her blonde opponent as she lied on her stomach, but quickly forced her onto her stomach by kicking her in her side. With that, Mira stood at Jenny's feet and then jumped while turning sideways, slamming herself on Jenny and pinning her arms to her stomach easily. "Remember these?" she asked with a smirk as she dangled her plump tits above Jenny's face. Then, she plugged Jenny's nose with her right hand, but Jenny wouldn't breathe through her mouth, so Mira just waited. Finally, Jenny gasped for air, but was cut short by Mira's right tit plugging her mouth. Mira chuckled as her opponent groaned helplessly for air. She tried to get Mira off, but each time she moved her legs, she felt the pain from earlier. In just moments, her groans were becoming quiet and her eyes were beginning to flutter shut. Mira kept shaking her head, wanting Jenny awake for as long as possible. Once Jenny was silent and her eyes stayed shut, Mira chuckled, knowing she'd taken the lead. Unconsciously, Jenny began to suck on Mira's nipple since it was still in her mouth. "Aw, you want some milk, little girl? Alright, take as much as you want." Mira said as Jenny sucked, ringing her tongue around. A little over a minute later, Jenny opened her mouth and let Mira remove her nipple from her mouth. "Want more?" Mira asked as she put her left nipple against Jenny's soft, pink lips. She opened her mouth and Mira slid her nipple in, letting Jenny suck on her left one. Jenny sucked and sucked for another minute, licking up and down before letting Mira go. "Did that taste good?" she asked before grabbing a handful of Jenny's golden hair and making her nod. She chuckled as she sat on Jenny's stomach. Then, she stood up and walked to her corner.

Jenny groaned as she turned onto her side, regaining consciousness. She pushed herself up and made her way to her corner. She had the scent of Mira's tits in her nose and a weird taste in her mouth.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jenny growled at Mira.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. You did it actually." Mira answered. Then, she grabbed her boobs from underneath and pushed them up. "See these beauties? You sucked on them, just like a little baby." she clarified with a taunting smirk. Jenny looked at Mira's bikini top and could see wet marks were her nipples were. Jenny clenched her fists in rage and growled, impatient for the bell. Even though she was mad, she knew she had to think about how to attack so she didn't lose. The bell rang and they both approached each other with their fists ready. Jenny didn't let them circle for that long. She swung at Mira with her right fist, trying to make her duck. Just like Jenny wanted, Mira ducked and got kneed her in chin by Jenny's right leg. She sprung onto her feet and was driven into the corner behind her. Without mercy, Jenny repeatedly punched Mira across her face, switching off between her fists with each punch. Mira couldn't escape even though she was trying to. Each time she tried, Jenny just sped up the pace of her punching, which caused Mira more pain. Finally, Jenny began to bombard Mira's stomach ruthlessly. Rather than punching Mira, Jenny switched to kneeing her stomach while holding her in place at her shoulders. Soon, Mira began to slide down the corner, but Jenny quickly lifted her back onto her feet. Instead of continuing, Jenny grabbed Mira by her left wrist and used it to whip Mira across the ring and into the corner. Mira slammed into it with her back and Jenny followed her, crashing into her at full speed. Again, Jenny whipped Mira across the ring and into the corner she was in before. This time, Mira quickly held herself up on the middle rope and bent her knees out, expecting Jenny to slam their bodies together again. To her surprise, the blonde ran in and close lined her against the corner. Mira released the middle rope and fell onto her ass, sitting against the bottom corner.

"I think I know what you need." Jenny said as she pulled her hair tie out and tossed it away. letting heir flow wildly. "How about another Bronco Buster?" she asked as she positioned herself for it. Once again, Jenny began to bounce up and down on Mira's chest, her hair bouncing everywhere as her ass slammed against Mira's chest. Mira groaned with each bounce as her head followed Jenny's body up and down from the force. "Yeah, Mira! You love it, don't you?" Jenny exclaimed as she bounced with thrill. Finally, she stopped and stood over Mira while brushing her hair behind her shoulders. She smiled deviously as Mira rubbed her chest, easing the pain as she winced. "Hm, something's still missing. Oh, I know." the blonde stated. Then, she turned away from Mira and pulled her bikini bottom up between her big, round ass cheeks. She gave her ass a good smack, making it bounce, and causing Mira to open her eyes just before Jenny began to rub her ass in. "Yeah! There it is!" Jenny shouted in joy over Mira's muffled cries. She turned Mira's head side to side slowly and the white-haired woman tried to push her away. Since Jenny held onto the middle ropes, she managed to keep herself in place as she rubbed her ass in. Soon, Mira gave up and simply let Jenny stinkface her as her arms rested on the ring floor. "That's right. Take it, bitch. You should be honored since you get to kiss Miss Fiore's ass." Jenny said in a devious satisfaction. She moved her as in circles, forcing Mira's head with it. Once she was done with that, Jenny bounced on Mira's face while looking back at where Mira's face was. She watched in delight as she slowly turned Mira's head side to side. "How's my ass, huh? It's just the best, isn't it?" she asked. Then, she popped her hips back and forth, making Mira nod in response. "Of course it is." she stated. Then, Jenny rubbed her ass it for a few more moments and stood up. Mira slid onto the floor and rolled out of the ring, coughing as Jenny picked her bikini bottom out of her ass. "Oh, please. You loved it." Jenny taunted.

"You… are gonna pay." Mira declared in between breaths. Jenny chuckled a little and slid out of the ring, ready to fight Mira more. She approached Mira and swung, but the white-haired woman blocked it. She punched Jenny against the ring with a strong right hook and went at her. Quickly reacting, Jenny used the ring to hold herself up for a brief moment and kicked her feet out, driving them hard into Mira's stomach. The white-haired mage stepped back with her arms wrapped around her stomach as she coughed. The blonde babe quickly went at her opponent. She tucked her head next to Mira's and grabbed her legs. With all of her strength, Jenny stood while lifting Mira, her head of white hair resting on Jenny's left shoulder. "No! No! Don't!" Mira begged.

"Aw, are you scared, little girl?" Jenny asked as if she was speaking to a child. Then, she smirked deviously. "And you said I was gonna pay." she joked. Then, she jumped up and leaned back, slamming Mira hard on the matts. After such a powerful slam, Mira was dazed and groaned in pain as she lied spread out on the mats. Jenny wasn't done though. She looked around the gym and saw wooden tables and metal folding chairs. She knew setting up a table would take too long, so she quickly got a metal chair and folded it up. Then, she hurried back to where Mira was and set it down next to Mira's head. The blonde babe grabbed two handfuls of Mira's hair and stood her up. As soon as she was able to, Jenny wrapped her arm's around Mira's waist and turned her over, holding her in the Reverse Piledriver position. She chuckled deviously as she held Mira upside down, taking a few steps forward so Mira's head was above the seat of the folded chair. "Alright, Mira, say goodnight~!" Jenny called. Then, she began to bounce on the balls of her feet, causing Mira's round ass cheeks to shake with her thighs. Finally, Jenny fell to her knees and drove Mira into the metal chair. On impact, Mira's ass shook from the force and she fell forward, unconscious. After she caught her breath, Jenny forced Mira's body into the ring, rolling her inside of it. That was when Jenny noticed something. Mira was lying sideways from the view of the nearest corner. She smirked as she looked at her unconscious opponent. Then, she climbed to the top of the corner. She turned herself away from Mira and got ready. Jenny jumped from the top of the corner while backflipping and landed hard on Mira's stomach, causing her to curl up. Since she was on top of Mira, Jenny hooked her right arm under Mira's right leg and pulled it toward Mira's stomach, bending it as she pinned Mira. "One, two, three, four, and five!" Jenny counted as she lied on Mira. Jenny laughed a little. "Poor, poor, Mira." she said as she got up. Then, she walked to her corner and waited.

Mira awoke on the floor again. She held her stomach in pain, but she could tolerate it and it was fading. She got up and felt a pain in her head as well. She couldn't remember why her head was hurting, trying to sort through her daze as she reached her corner. Then, she turned and saw Jenny, standing confidently in her corner. Now, she remembered. She remembered that Jenny went and got metal chair. She remembered being held upside down, staring through Jenny's soft, smooth, sexy, milky thighs. She remembered being piledriven onto the chair and then she was out cold.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" Mira declared.

"Really? Does that mean "Please piledrive me onto a chair again?" You remember what happened last time you said that, right?" Jenny taunted. Mira growled and the bell rang. Both of the bikini clad babes stepped out of their corners with theirs fists raised one last time. Both of them wanted to win, and they both knew it was tied. Mira was stumbled, still effect from Jenny's piledriver, but Jenny wasn't doing much better. Her body was still hurt from Mira beating below her waist, and the last round had put a decent amount of stress on her body. Still, she knew she was better off than Mira. Jenny waited for Mira to stumble again as they circled around each other. As soon as she did, Jenny stepped in and punched her in her face, causing her to fall to the ring floor. The blonde quickly tried to get on her, but Mira fought back. They began to tumble over each other, trying desperately to gain an advantage. Eventually, Jenny got on top and reached for Mira's hair so she could hold her still and punch her, but all she grabbed was Mira's hair tie. Jenny pulled the hair tie out and caused Mira's hair to fall to her face. Before Jenny could strike again, Mira drilled her right fist into Jenny's cheek, forcing her off. Using the little time she had, Mira brushed some of her hair back as Jenny got ready to go back at it. Both of them circled on their knees with their fists up before charging at each other again. They met in the middle and both tried to take the other to the floor. Realizing that they were at a stalemate, Mira thought quick. She slid her fingers underneath the sides of Jenny's bikini bottom and pulled up on it as hard as she could. Jenny cried out as Mira gave her a strong wedgie.

"Best ass, huh? You wish!" Mira growled as she pulled. Now that she had the advantage, Mira leaned back while taking Jenny with her by her head. She buried her opponent's head in between her boobs, but she couldn't pin Jenny's arms down. "Why don't you just suck on them again, bitch?" she hissed. Desperately, Jenny began to drive them forward. To her luck, she crashed Mira into the bottom turnbuckle of a corner and made her let go. Now that she was free, Jenny clenched her own boobs and knocked Mira across her face with her right one. She knew Mira's head might still be hurting and kept knocking it side to side, switching off each time. Finally, Mira's neck put up no resistance as Jenny knocked it left to right. Jenny stopped and caught her breath.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got something better than a pair of tits planned for you." Jenny growled as she stood up. Then, she turned away from Mira and gave her ass another smack. "Time to remind why my ass is the best." she said. Just as she began to squat down, Mira's legs shot forward and Jenny could only watch as Mira's legs reached up and her feet planted against her face, knocking the blonde into the corner. Jenny slowly slid down, allowing Mira to get out from underneath her.

"You thought those pathetic things could knock _me_ out?" Mira asked. Then, she turned away from Jenny, who was sitting on the middle turnbuckle in a daze. Mira began to slam her ass against Jenny's stomach, forcing her to slide down slowly and knocking the air out of Jenny. Once she was sitting on the floor, Mira gave pulled her light blue bikini bottom up. "Time to show you _my_ ass is better." Mira said. Then, she began to rub her ass in Jenny's face, slowly turning it side to side, just like Jenny did to her. After that, Mira began to bounce on Jenny's face, causing the blonde to grow loudly with each bounce. "Oh, and I can do circles, too." she added. Then, she began to move her ass in circle, just like she said she could. Jenny's head followed every little movement Mira made. The white-haired woman reached back and grabbed a handful of Jenny's wild, golden hair and used it to push Jenny's face into her ass more. By now, Jenny had lost consciousness from being smothered with no air to begin with, but Mira didn't care at all. She held Jenny's head in place as she bounced on it in joy. To follow that up, Mira dragged her ass down Jenny's face as slowly as possible before rubbing it in again. "Here's something I bet you can't do." Mira said. Then, she leaned forward onto her hands, but kept her knees unbent and her ass against Jenny's face. She continued to rub it in as she bent over, but stood up after a while. "My ass is so good you just wanna give it a big kiss, don't you, little girl?" Mira asked. Then, she popped her hip and made Jenny nod. Again, she dragged her ass down Jenny's face until it reached her lips. She bounced a few times on Jenny's lips and then stood up triumphantly. "Now, just one last thing." Mira said. She grabbed Jenny by her ankles and pulled her away from the corner. Then, she laid on top of her unconscious opponent and buried her face in her boobs. "Since you like them so much." Mira stated as she pinned Jenny down. "One! Two! Three! Four! And five!" Mira counted. With that, Mira had beaten Jenny. She stood up and posed over Jenny with her right foot on her opponent's stomach and her hands on her hips. Once she was done, Mira exited the ring and left her defeated rival there.

A.C.: So, now that I'm outta school I can post a little more. The only problem is that I do have other things to work on. I have a manga story on FictionPress, and I also have my Velocity fanfic which seriously needs to be updated. Idk though, I do have a request to do so we'll see. Anyways, this is actually one of my favorite matches I've written. You can tell I tried to make this one extra sexy because it's Mira and Jenny and their both models so it just had to be done. Idk if I'll ever do a story this long again because this thing is a friggin mammoth. Uh, well, I hope you enjoyed it as usual and the next match will be up soon hopefully. Thanks for reading, and follow me as an author so you know when I post FTWW stuff. Trust me, it's better than following the stories themselves.

-Crow118


	10. Wendy & Lisanna vs Cana & Lucy

A.C.: So, I realized that I haven't updated this story in a while and I figured I'd upload this match because it was really popular before I reset things. Starting this weekend, I'll be uploading some older stories, just to get them out of the way. Then, once I get through those, I'll so new stories. Anyways, hope you enjoy the match.

-Crow

* * *

It was a first for the Fairy Tail Women's' Wrestling. A best of three doubles match had been set. Wendy Marvell and Lisanna Strauss were to face off against Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia. Although, this wouldn't be a regular tag team match. All four would be in the ring at the same time and to get a point both members of a team had to be pinned for five seconds each. It didn't have to be at the same time, but both had to be pinned before any point could be gained and pins counted anywhere. Lisanna and Wendy both walked toward the ring wearing small bikinis that revealed a lot of skin, especially a lot of their ass. Wendy's was blue while Lisanna's was white, both matching their hair. Once they entered the ring, they separated into corners that were next to each other. Then, Cana and Lucy approached the ring. Cana wore an orange bikini with green dashes while Lucy wore a dark blue bikini. They entered and separated into their corners. Now, each team had half of the ring. Wendy was to Lucy's right and Lisanna was to Cana's left. Both teams waited for the bell, knowing the match ahead would be long and likely difficult, but all of them were determined to win the first team match for the FTWW.

"You two won't be winning, so if you wanna quit, now's the time." Cana called.

"You think you can beat us? I wouldn't be surprised if you two started fighting each other!" Lisanna replied, bringing up Cana and Lucy's first match. Lucy growled a little, but said nothing. Wendy wanted to say something, but decided to wait until a better time to try to shake them up. Then, the bell rang and all four of them got ready to fight. Rather than going at each other from opposite corners, they went at whoever was closest. Cana approached Lisanna with her fists up while Lucy walked toward Wendy, looking down on her with her hands on her hips and a confident smirk on her face. This annoyed Wendy greatly. She knew exactly what Lucy was thinking, too. She knew Lucy wasn't taking her seriously because she had some inches on her.

"Don't look down on me!" Wendy shouted as she pulled her fist back while lunging at Lucy. The blonde was surprised by Wendy attacking first, but she was even more surprised when Wendy's fist hit her stomach so hard she had to hold her breath in while stepping back with her arms around her stomach. Wendy ran past Lucy before bouncing back off of the ropes behind the blonde. As she ran back, Wendy jumped while wrapping her right arm around Lucy's neck from underneath. The momentum pulled Lucy forward and onto her knees. Then, her chin crashed down on Wendy's shoulder and the blue-haired mage landed sitting down with her legs extended out. Lucy bent back on her knees, straightening and then fall with her back against the ropes next to her.

As Wendy and Lucy fought, Cana and Lisanna fought as well. Cana had forced Lisanna into a corner and was pounding her stomach ruthlessly with uppercuts. Lisanna winced with each punching as she tried to think of how to escape. After several more punches, Cana pulled her right fist back and crashed it upwards against Lisanna's chin. As the white-haired woman's head hung back, Cana looked toward where Lucy was. She saw Wendy mercilessly jab into Lucy's stomach. Lucy's legs were extended and opened with Wendy kneeling between them. The blonde's arms dangled behind the middle rope and her head rested on the same rope. Wendy pulled her right arm back for a powerful punch, but Cana grabbed her arm before she could let her fist fly. Wendy turned her head in surprise and got kicked in the face by Cana's right foot.

"Get up!" Cana said as she looked at Lucy. The blonde picked herself up as Cana pulled Wendy to her feet. Cana and Lucy both knew what to do next. Cana held Wendy by her right wrist as Lucy held her by her left one. Cana kneed Wendy's stomach with her left knee and Lucy added to that with her right knee afterwards. Then, together, they whipped Wendy toward Lisanna who was just starting to recover from Cana's brutal chin uppercut. Lisanna looked up to analyze the match, but saw Wendy coming at her and had no time to dodge. Wendy crashed into her teammate, her head hitting the lower half of Lisanna's face. They stood against each other in pain as they winced with no idea what was coming. Cana backed into the corner behind her before sprinting toward them. At full speed, she slammed herself into them and made them both cry out in pain. Once she removed herself, Wendy began to slide down Lisanna, her face slowly going through Lisanna's plump breasts, down her stomach and finally stopping with her face against Lisanna's pussy as she rested on her knees with her arms dangling at her sides. Cana backed away to her left and Lucy ran at them next, reaching full speed quickly. She ran into them hard and made Lisanna cry out loudly while Wendy's cry was muffled by Lisanna. After Lucy pulled away, Wendy fell against the bottom rope on her right, resting against it as she held her head with her left hand.

"You want the ring?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, just be careful outside of it. That little bitch is tricky." Cana replied as she looked at Wendy. Lucy nodded before sliding out of the ring to her right. Now outside, she walked over to Wendy and grabbed two fistfuls of her hair. She pulled Wendy over the bottom rope before letting her fall on her back. Now alone with Lisanna, the brunette approached her with her hands on her hips, but a serious look on her face. "Still think you can win?" she asked Lisanna. Then, she pulled her left fist back and punched at Lisanna. Cana showed her surprise when Lisanna barely moved out of her fist's path. Then, the white-haired mage quickly stepped in and kneed Cana's stomach with her right knee. Cana bent over in pain with her hands at her stomach, but Lisanna knew she had to do more than that if she wanted to swing the momentum to her side. She put Cana in a headlock, her right arm wrapped over the back of Cana's neck. She pulled Cana toward the middle of the ring while turning their positions so it looked like Cana was being forced out of the corner.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Lisanna growled. She slid her fingers under Cana's bikini bottom and pulled up on it. As she did that, Lisanna fell back, pulling Cana off her feet easier with her hand under her opponent's bikini bottom. Lisanna executed a hard DDT on Cana, driving her head first into the ring floor. Cana lied on the ring floor, dazed with a wedige.

As Cana fought Lisanna, Wendy was getting smacked around by Lucy outside of the ring. The blonde repeatedly drove her fist into Wendy's stomach without a single shred of mercy as she held her by her hair with her left hand. After a while, she'd forced Wendy against the cold, hard wall and used both fists to pummel Wendy's stomach. Lucy got in a few more solid punches before pulling Wendy away from the wall while remaining on her opponent's right side. Once Wendy was slight in front of her, Lucy bent forward slightly and wrapped her left arm around Wendy's waste. After that, she lifted Wendy off of the floor while leaning her back. She supported her left arm by holding Wendy's legs with her right arm. She jumped into a sitting position and slammed Wendy hard on her back. After she let Wendy lay out, Lucy put herself over Wendy with her boobs hanging over Wendy's face as the blue-haired girl lied on the floor hardly conscious with her eyes shut. Lucy went to smother her between her round tits, knowing Wendy was still conscious, but then she heard groaning off to her left. She check to see who it was and became alerted once she saw Lisanna leaning forward on Cana. She knew her partner was being smothered by Lisanna's big boobs and she could also tell she was close to passing out because Cana's groans were soft and her legs were spread out on the floor. Quickly, Lucy rushed to the ring and dove in between the bottom rope and the ring floor. She hurried onto her feet, using her momentum to rush at Lisanna. Then, she jumped and kicked Lisanna off of the brunette. Lisanna sat against the ropes, glaring at Lucy who was getting on her knees. Cana lied on the floor, her head going from side to side slowly as her consciousness crawled back. Still, she wasn't in any shape to fight, so it was practically a one on one between Lisanna and Lucy. Both of them were on their knees as they went at each other. They locked up and tried overpowering each other, which was exactly what Lucy wanted. She knew that if she could stall for Cana, they could take Lisanna out and then easily deal with Wendy if she was fully conscious after they pinned Lisanna. They leaned from side to side as they tried their best to gain the advantage. After a few moments, Lisanna put all over her power into one sudden burst and forced Lucy on her back. She quickly got on Lucy's stomach and held the blonde's arms against the floor above her head.

"Here! Have a look!" Lisanna shouted. Then, she leaned forward and buried Lucy's head between her plump breasts. Lucy groaned loudly for air, turning her head side to side desperately as she tried to escape. Lisanna twisted her upper body, knocking Lucy's head around. As soon as she pressed her boobs against Lucy's face even more, she felt an arm wrap around her neck and squeeze it, putting her in a tight headlock. She knew it was Cana, and as much as she didn't want to let Lucy breathe, Cana's headlock was too tight to ignore. She was forced up as she tried to pull Cana's arm away, but Cana quickly wrapped her legs around the white-haired girl's waist as she leaned onto her back. Lucy caught her breath as she sat up. Seeing Cana on her back with Lisanna on top of her, still trying to escape, Lucy moved toward them and started pounding Lisanna's stomach. Lisanna couldn't decide what to do. She was getting choked out, but Lucy's belly beating was adding to the pain Cana caused her earlier. Finally, Lisanna's hands fell away from Cana's arm as she took Lucy's beating. After a while, Cana released their lone opponent and slid out from underneath her as she coughed while covering her stomach, but Cana wasn't gone for long. She quickly sat on Lisanna's face, leaning forward and pushing her hands down so she couldn't fight back. As she did this, Lucy exited the ring and went to Wendy, who was still lying on the floor, but was almost out of her daze. Not wasting any time, Lucy got on top of Wendy and hugged her head of blue hair in between her tits. Both Lisanna and Wendy groaned for air, but they couldn't escape. Neither the blonde nor the brunette got off and waited for their opponents to pass out. With a few more moments, Wendy was silent and Lisanna quickly followed. Cana pushed Lisanna's shoulders down as Lucy laid Wendy on the floor, both of them remaining on their opponents as they pinned them.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" the counted in unison. They both got off of their opponents and made their way to their corners, preparing for the next round.

Lisanna woke up in the middle of the ring and Wendy woke up seconds later. Both of them went to their corners and shook off their lost round. Nobody said a thing because Cana's smirk, as well as Lucy's, provided all of the taunting and smack talk. The bell rang and once again they all went at it. This time, Lucy was cautious of Wendy, knowing that Wendy would take full advantage of any mistake. Cana was a little confident, but she remembered that Lisanna almost took her out with one move, which helped her remain focused. Lucy attacked first out of the four. She kicked Wendy in her calf, which caused her to falter for a second, but because she didn't fall liked Lucy wanted, the blonde couldn't do much and was forced to keep her distance. Lisanna managed to swat Cana's left fist away with her left arm, reaching it across in order to do so. Then, she stepped in and pulled her left arm back around, using it to elbow Cana's jaw. With her opponent forced back into her corner, Lisanna knew it was time for revenge. She held onto Cana's shoulders for two reasons. Partially because Cana's arms were behind the ropes, so holding her shoulders down kept them there. Also because it kept Cana from sliding down the turnbuckles. Lisanna started kneeing Cana's stomach with her right knee, not holding anything back as her knee plunged into the brunette's stomach over and over again.

Wendy was being forced back by Lucy, who pressured her with jab after jab. Soon, Wendy was back in her corner again, getting punched across her face by Lucy. Wendy was mad at herself now. She had seen Lisanna force Cana into a corner and felt like she was dragging Lisanna down. With all of her willpower, Wendy stepped forward and delivered a solid knee to Lucy's crotch. The blonde closed her legs as she stumbled around the ring in pain, bent over as well. Seeing another chance, Wendy grabbed Lucy by her golden hair, just as Lucy had done to her, and used all over her strength to ram Lucy's head into the middle turnbuckle. The force was so great that Lucy stumbled back while holding her head as it throbbed. She fell onto her ass and leaned against the bottom rope on her right. Wendy bent down with her left fist hooking around her body. She brought her fist up against Lucy's face and knocked her so she was sitting with her back against the bottom rope.

"Time to have some fun." Wendy said with a devious smirk. She stood in front of Lucy and grabbed the middle rope. Then, she put her legs over the bottom rope, around Lucy's shoulders, and set her feet just in front of the ring's edge. After that, Wendy started bouncing on Lucy's chest, still smirking as she executed a Bronco Buster on Lucy. The blonde grunted loudly each time Wendy's ass hit her boobs. She knew she couldn't stop it, so she sat there and took each bounce with her arms helpless against the floor and her legs extended out. "Having fun, you blonde bimbo?" Wendy asked as she kept bouncing.

Lisanna finally let go of Cana's shoulders and watched as she slid down the corner. Once Cana was sitting on the ring floor, Lisanna turned away from her opponent. She didn't bother giving herself a wedgie since she already had one with her small bikini bottom. She smacked her ass cheeks, causing them to shake.

"Pucker up, bitch." she said before squatting down. Cana's cries were immediately muffled by Lisanna's huge ass as Lisanna turned her head from left to right and back again. Cana tried pushing her away, but the white-haired mage held onto the middle ropes so she couldn't be removed. Lisanna smirked as she rubbed her ass slowly, and soon, Cana gave up on trying to push Lisanna away. She sat in place with her arms behind the bottom ropes and her legs out as she groaned into Lisanna's ass. To make it worse, Lisanna bounced on Cana's face, causing the brunette to grunt loudly. Finally, Lisanna moved her ass in circle, taking Cana's head with it. To finish her stinkface, Lisanna simply turned her opponent's head from side to side. As she did this, she looked up and saw Wendy, who had been using a Bronco Buster on Lucy for almost two minutes now. "Hey, Wendy, what'd you say we take this round already?" Lisanna called.

"Oh, yeah! I was just thinking the same thing!" Wendy called back as she bounced. With that, Lisanna stood up straight and Cana coughed in her corner while trying to catch her breath. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Wendy shouted as she bounced as high as she could a few more times, hitting Lucy's chest harder than before as she finished. Wendy removed herself from Lucy's chest and the blonde covered it as she lied on sat against the rope in a great pain. Feeling Cana was in a better position to beat up than Lucy, Wendy walked to the corner on her left before sprinting at Cana. She timed her jump perfectly and extended her legs as she turned sideways, landing a devastating dropkick on Cana's chest. With the breath she'd just caught knocked out of her so viciously, Cana was extremely vulnerable. After Wendy dropkicked Cana, Lisanna exited the ring and went behind the corner the brunette was in. Wendy knew what to do already, so once she saw Lisanna grabbing Cana's shoulders, she gave a strong stomp to Cana's stomach. Once the brunette tried to cover her stomach, Lisanna held her arms in place. She struggled to pull Cana's arms back behind the ropes, but eventually she did it. With that, Wendy turned her back to Cana. "Two great asses in a row. Such an honor." Wendy said before she began to rub her ass in Cana's face. Cana kicked fiercely, but because Lisanna was holding her in place for the most part, she couldn't really move. Wendy, rather than rubbing her ass in a lot, only did it a little. She mainly sat on Cana's face, knowing she'd pass out any moment. Once she saw Cana's legs starting to relax, Wendy began to turn Cana's head side to side, as slowly as possible. "And she's gone." Wendy stated with a smirk as Cana sat completely still. She looked at Lucy and saw that the blonde was still in pain, so Wendy took a few seconds to bounce on Cana's face as Lisanna made her way back in the ring. Once they were both there, Wendy bounced onto her feet and they went after Lucy.

"I want this one." Lisanna stated.

"You can have her. I've already had my fun with her. Why don't you try a Bronco Buster on her? She's great for bouncing at least." Wendy replied. Lisanna smirked, and Lucy's eyes widened immediately. She went to leave the ring to create distance, but Wendy stomped on her stomach, stopping her from exiting. Now free to do as she pleased, Lisanna grabbed the top ropes while she rested her legs on the bottom one. Then, the white-haired mage started bouncing up and down on Lucy's chest, just like her teammate did. Once again, Lucy just let it happen, knowing she couldn't fight back in her position as she grunted with each bounce. Lisanna smiled in delight as she looked down at Lucy's head and watched as it moved in a nodding motion as her chest was slammed. Wendy took this time to kneel down and start punching Lucy's crotch. Lucy cried out in pain with each punch as Lisanna continued to Bronco Buster her. A few moments later, Lisanna moved forward and sat on Lucy's face. It would've take some time for Lucy to pass out, but since Wendy was still pounding her down under, Lucy groaned loudly, releasing her air quickly. A few moments later, Lucy was silent and sat still as Wendy punched her sex. Once they were positive Lucy was out, Lisanna stood up and Wendy backed away, letting the blonde fall from the bottom rope to the floor, unconscious. Lisanna grabbed her and dragged her away from the ropes. Then, she sat on Lucy's face as Wendy pushed her shoulders down. "One, two, three, four, five." Wendy counted with a smirk. After that, they went and pulled Cana out of the corner. This time, Wendy sat on Cana's face and Lisanna pushed her shoulders down.

"One, two, three, four, five." Lisanna counted. Now, the scores were tied, but Wendy and Lisanna weren't finished. "Put her back in her corner." Lisanna instructed. Wendy nodded with a smirk and dragged Cana back into her corner where she just was. Then, she sat her against the bottom turnbuckle and put her arms behind the ropes before brushing her hair out of her face. Next, Lisanna pulled Lucy over to the same corner and forced her onto her feet. As Lisanna held Lucy up with her arms under the blonde's shoulders, Wendy put Lucy's legs over the bottom ropes, pinning Cana's arms there. Then, Lisanna pushed Lucy forward and leaned her against the middle turnbuckle with her arms over the middle rope. Now, Lucy was sitting on Cana's chest with her sex against the brunette's face. Thanks to their delicate positioning, Wendy and Lisanna got a good laugh out of the position they'd put their opponents in before returning to their corners.

Cana groaned as she slowly regained her consciousness. She felt something against her mouth and nose, so she opened her eyes to see what it was. To her surprise, it was Lucy's crotch against her face. She would've pushed Lucy away, but that would've hurt the blonde and then they'd be at a disadvantage. Plus, Cana's arms were stuck behind the bottom ropes and trapped by Lucy's legs. Almost a minute later, Lucy woke up. She looked down and saw Cana's face against her and quickly removed herself. Thankfully for them, Cana could breathe a little so she was fully conscious. Lucy returned to her corner and both of them glared at their opponents.

"You two liked that, didn't you, you dirty girls?" Lisanna taunted.

"It was fun to watch, but it was kinda an eyesore with those ugly bikinis." Wendy added. Cana and Lucy growled because of their taunting. They hated being humiliated and they hated hearing Wendy calling their bikinis ugly. The bell rang and they both went at their usual opponents. Lucy wanted revenge against them both, but mostly Wendy for her long Bronco Buster. Cana wanted to beat Lisanna unconscious for stinkfacing her and then being forced to take a stinkface from Wendy right after all because of Lisanna. Wendy and Lucy struck at the same time, but Lucy out-maneuvered the blue-haired mage. She kicked at Wendy while Wendy punched at her, which already extended the reach advantage Lucy had. To add to it, Lucy also leaned back in case Wendy lunged at her, but she didn't. Lucy's right foot smacked against Wendy's stomach and forced her to back up. Without hesitation, Lucy set herself up for a suplex and lifted Wendy off the floor. Rather than simply suplex her, Lucy turned them toward the ropes on her right and let Wendy bounced back up off of those before suplexing her, adding to its force. Wendy lied on the floor in pain, but was slightly relieved once she saw Lisanna had Cana in back in her corner and punching the brunette across her face. Lucy put her faith in Cana, hoping she'd escape while she fought Wendy. The blonde forced Wendy to stand up by her hair before lifting her off of the ring floor and driving her into the corner the blue-haired girl stepped out of.

Lisanna was still punching Cana. The brunette had actually been struggling since the first round when Lisanna landed a DDT on her. Plus, the pain from the previous round was still in her stomach, which was a devastating combo of knees and a ferocious dropkick. Now, Lisanna was adding to the pain in her head with the punches. As if that wasn't bad enough, the white-haired woman grabbed a handful of Cana's hair with her left hand and started uppercutting Cana's jaw mercilessly with her right fist. Because her head was being held in place, Cana didn't have any time to recover as her jaw suffered. With one last uppercut hold all of the power Lisanna could muster, Cana looked around weakly before sliding to the floor.

"Let's see how bouncy you are." Lisanna said deviously. Then, she positioned herself for another Bronco Buster and started bouncing on Cana's chest. Cana sat helpless with her arms hanging at her sides and her legs relaxed on the floor. Lisanna laughed as her ass bounced on Cana's boobs, shaking them both each and every time. After almost a minute of bouncing on Cana, Lisanna moved forward and pressed her crotch against Cana's face, smothering her. The brunette sat in place with her eyes shut, taking her humiliation as Lisanna rotated her hip and turned Cana's head. "That's right, slut. You just sit there and suck it up." Lisanna said. Cana groaned as Lisanna continued to rub her pussy in Cana's face when all of a sudden Lisanna cried out in pain. Cana opened her eyes to see Lucy tear Lisanna out of the corner and throw her onto the ring floor. The brunette looked around for Wendy and saw her standing in her corner, holding her stomach in pain as she slid down to the floor. Cana watched as Lucy pounded the white-haired girl's stomach with fist after fist. She clenched her teeth, shaming herself for giving up before the match was over. She pushed onto her feet and hurried over to Lisanna. While Lucy pounded the right side of Lisanna's stomach, Cana stomped on the right side as fast and as hard as she could. Occasionally, she glanced at Wendy to see what she was doing. Once she saw Wendy trying to stand herself back up with the help of the ropes, Cana ran from the middle of the ring, jumped and extended her legs while turning sideways. The brunette hit Wendy's stomach way hard than Wendy hit hers, easily knocking the air from the blue-haired girl's lungs. Wendy tried to breathe, but she just couldn't.

"I'll deal with you more later." Cana declared. She turned back to Lucy and saw her get uppercut by Lisanna. She rushed back and jumped over Lisanna while flipping as she sat up. Immediately, Lisanna's torso was pushed down and she was slammed face first as Cana pushed her down mid-flip. Her body naturally made her sit up and she looked around in a deep, heavy daze. Cana ran forward and kicked Lisanna's jaw, knocking her to the floor and leaving her barely conscious. With that, both of them turned their attention to Wendy who was still struggling to breathe. Lucy slid out of the ring, getting a plan, leaving Cana and Wendy alone. It was a bad match-up for Wendy. Cana had an extreme height advantage on her, so even if she tricked Cana, taking advantage of it would be difficult. Knowing she had to, Wendy stood up as she finally started to catch her breath. Cana approached her carefully as Wendy started circling around. A few moments later, Wendy heard something from behind her. She turned and got uppercut by Lucy so hard she lifted off of the ring floor just a little. Now, both Lisanna and Wendy were dazed. They split up with the opponent they'd been fighting the whole time. Lucy set Wendy up against the bottom turnbuckle in the blue-haired girl's corner while Cana sat Lisanna up in the white-haired girl's corner.

"Let's see how you like a Bronco Buster, bitch!" Lucy shouted as she set herself up. Then, she started bouncing on Wendy's chest, going as high as she could. In Lisanna's corner, Cana had pulled her bikini bottom up and started rubbing her ass in. She turned Lisanna's head slowly, wanting to pay her back for every second. After that, she bounced on Lisanna's face, causing her to groan loudly. Once she'd bounced enough, Cana rubbed her ass in more and waited to Lisanna had passed out before standing up.

"Switch with me? I owe our _little_ bitch a stinkface." Cana said.

"Alright. I owe Lisanna a Bronco Buster anyways." Lucy replied. They walked past each other and set themselves up again. Lucy started bouncing on Lisanna, going as high as she could, smacking her ass against the white-haired girl's boobs, while Cana slowly stinkfaced Wendy, turning her head side to side slowly just like Wendy did to her. She bounced on her face a few times. Then, she popped her hips and knocked Wendy's head around. Lucy inched forward after bouncing on Lisanna's chest and smother her between her legs. "Payback, you bitch!" she shouted. They kept going for almost a minute and a half before stopping. They would've kept going, but they didn't want to waste what Lucy made. During the time Cana and Wendy were circling, Lucy had set up two tables on top of each other, which Wendy noticed but couldn't focus on. Both of them dragged their opponents out. They put Wendy on the bottom table and then got a chair. Cana got on the chair and Lucy used all of her strength to lift Lisanna to Cana. Then, the brunette used all of her strength to lift Lisanna up to her head and on top of the second table.

"Mind if I go first?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all. I'm beat anyways." Cana answered. Lucy smirked and then re-entered the ring. She climbed on top of the nearest corner and prepared to jump. Then, she leapt off of the top corner and managed to slam herself onto Lisanna and take her through the top table. Now, Lisanna lied on top of Wendy, covering most of her body. Seeing that she could still do some damage, Cana went back in the ring as Lucy stepped away. The brunette got on top of the nearest corner and jumped as high as could while going toward her unconscious opponents. She crashed down on them both and easily drove them through the bottom table. Both of them knew Lisanna and Wendy were out cold, lying motionless with each other on a broken table board with another broken table nearby. Cana pulled Lisanna away and pushed her unconscious opponent's leg up until her foot was by her head and laid on Lisanna, keeping her leg pressed up as she pinned her. Lucy turned Wendy off of the table and pushed both of her legs up, lying against the blue-haired girl to hold her legs up by her head, folding her as she was pinned down.

"One! Two! Three! Four! And Five!" the counted with smirks. Then, they stood up, victorious in the first ever doubles match. Lucy exited to the Locker Room first and Cana waited. After she was sure Lucy left the room, Cana went to the Locker Room, leaving both of the unconscious wrestlers lying on the floor.


	11. Erza & Kagura vs Mira & Minerva

Another tag team match was set as a best of three. This time, it was between two teams of some of the strongest competitors in the entire FTWW. Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi were set to face Mirajane Strauss and Minerva Orland. Erza and Kagura approached the ring first. Erza wore a red-hot, scarlet bikini while Kagura wore a sexy, dark purple bikini. They entered the ring together and chose the two corners on the right half of the ring. Then, Mira and Minerva walked out. Mira wore an amazing white bikini and Minerva wore a stunning, black bikini. They both entered the ring and went to the two corners on the left side of the ring. Now, Erza stood with Mira on her right and Kagura stood with Minerva on her left. Although she didn't show it, Kagura was slightly nervous. She was going against people that were experienced with wrestling. This was her debut match and it was already against one of the hardest teams to beat. Plus, she had no wrestling experience whatsoever and she knew that in terms of wrestling, she wasn't on the same level as the other three. Erza looked at Kagura and could see she was nervous. Kagura looked at her partner and calmed a little after Erza nodded at her. Now, she felt ready.

"I've been waiting for this. Hope you two are ready to lose!" Mira said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. After all, you _lost_ our last match." Erza replied. Kagura looked from Mira to Erza as they talked, becoming even more determined to win now. Minerva remained silent, deviously eyeing Kagura, who wasn't looking at her, as she thought of how to take her down. Finally, the bell rang and the first round began. All four stepped out ready to fight with their fists up. Mira and Erza approached each other cautiously while Minerva approached Kagura, who wanted to keep her distance so she could see how Minerva fights.

"I'm gonna kick your ass just like I did in the Locker Room." Mira declared. Erza glared at her before swinging at her opponent. Mira ducked under Erza's arm before she began to uppercut the redhead's stomach repeatedly, slowly forcing her back. Kagura watched as Mira pummeled Erza's stomach and caused her to wince in pain. Kagura wasn't sure if she should help, but before she could even decide, Minerva lunged in and punched her in her face. Minerva charged after her purple-haired opponent and slammed her against the corner she stepped out of. Minerva started punching Kagura across her face without mercy, smirking as she switched between her fists after each punch.

"Don't think this'll be any different from the Grand Magic Games! I can't stab you, but beating your ass again will be just the same!" Minerva said, taunting Kagura as she punched her. Kagura had no idea what to do. Even though she was new, she knew she couldn't just attack blindly since the chances of success were low and the backlash wouldn't be good. For some reason unknown to Kagura, the brunette backed stopped punching her. She opened her eyes to see why when all of a sudden, Erza crashed into her. Both women cried out in pain as their bodies collided. Erza stumbled back while holding her head as Kagura staggered forward. Minerva pushed the redhead toward Mira who quickly lifted Erza off of the ring floor so she was sideways, facing down to the floor. Then, she dropped onto her left knee and letting Erza fall stomach first onto her bent out right knee. Erza bounced off and lied on the floor in pain as she covered her stomach. As Kagura staggered toward her, Minerva pulled her left fist back and then brought it up against Kagura's chin once she was close enough. The purple-haired woman stumbled back into the corner while Minerva backed into the corner behind her. Then, she ran toward Kagura and close lined her as she stood in the corner. Kagura choked on her scream as she got close lined so her she lifted off the floor. She landed on her ass as she sat against the bottom turnbuckle. Minerva smirked and turned away from Kagura, preparing to wedgie herself and stinkface Kagura until she passed out, but once she turned, Erza punched her across her face and sent her stumbling to the brunette's right. Kagura quickly stood up and looked at Mira, who was still on one knee, but holding her head where Erza kicked her hard with both legs together.

"Sorry, Erza. I wasn't prepared for it to be like this." Kagura apologized.

"Don't worry. We're not doing _that_ bad. A rough start, but nothing we can't reverse." Erza replied. Kagura nodded and stepped forward, ready to fight again. Mira was getting on her feet as she shook off the dizziness. Minerva rubbed her jaw as the pain faded. Now, both teams were ready again. Just like before, Erza and Mira went at each other while Kagura and Minerva paired up. As Erza passed by Minerva, the brunette stuck the redhead with a right jab to the right side of her face. Erza stepped away, but didn't have long to recover because Mira quickly punched Erza in her stomach, bending her over. Then, Mira set herself up for a suplex and quickly executed it. In response, Kagura surged forward and drove her right foot into Minerva's stomach. As the brunette backed away in pain, Mira stepped in and swung at Kagura. The purple-haired mage ducked her opponent's fist and returned with an uppercut that knocked Mira to the floor. Kagura glanced at Erza to make sure she was getting on her feet without any problems. Once Erza was on her feet again, Kagura looked back at her opponents. Mira was still on the floor, but was starting to sit up. Minerva, on the other hand, drove Kagura back into her corner at full speed. The purple-haired girl cried out in pain, but was cut short when the brunette locked her hands together and swung them up, hitting Kagura's chin hard. She twisted to her right, leaning against the top rope. Minerva made her face forward again and set Kagura up on the middle turnbuckle with her legs behind the middle ropes as her head hung back. Then, she started punching Kagura exposed crotch. The purple-haired mage grunted with each hit, but was forced to take her pummeling, unable to fight back Minerva knew she was heavily dazed, so she went to help Mira.

Together, they pounded their redheaded opponent ruthlessly. The pinned her in the corner across from Kagura and pounded her stomach. Both used their knees and switched off quickly, Mira using her right and Minerva using her left. After they'd beaten Erza enough, they both grabbed her by her closest wrist. Then, they used their combined strength to whip Erza toward Kagura, who still sat on the middle turnbuckle. At a speed greater than her sprinting, Erza crashed into Kagura again, hitting her crotch the hardest. The purple-haired mage let out a short cry before Erza began to slide down her with her face going between the purple-haired woman's big, round tits, down Kagura's stomach, down her crotch and finally bending forward against the bottom turnbuckle. Knowing they could do more, Mira and Minerva grabbed Erza by her hair and pulled her so she was straight up on her knees, at just the right height for what they wanted to do. They began to smash Erza's face against Kagura's sex over and over again, each time making Kagura cry out in pain. Without mercy, they kept going for almost a whole minute, enjoying the humiliation they were putting the other team through. Finally, after dazing her, they held Erza's face there and rubbed it in.

"You love that, don't you, bitch?" Minerva asked sinisterly.

"I bet they both like it." Mira added as she made Erza nod. Finally, they pulled Erza away and Mira dragged her off to knock her out and pin her. Minerva pulled Kagura's legs back over the ropes and walked her out of the corner by her hair. By now, Mira had buried Erza's head between her boobs and listened in satisfaction as the redhead's groans grew softer and softer. Minerva had more brutal things planned for her opponent. She quickly turned Kagura upside down and held her in the Reverse Piledriver position.

"Say goodnight, newbie!" Minerva called. Kagura was still too dazed to panic. All she could do was look through the gap in Minerva's soft, smooth, and thick thighs at Mira on top of Erza, who had just passed out. With a few bounces on the balls of her feet, Minerva fell to her knees and executed a piledriver on Kagura, knocking her unconscious as her ass shook from the force of impact. Minerva pushed Kagura's shoulders down and started counting, knowing Mira already had Erza pinned. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" she counted. With that, Mira and Minerva had gained their first point. They both returned to their corner, confident that their dominant first round was no fluke.

Kagura awoke, looking up at the cream colored ceiling above. She got onto her feet with a pain in her head from Minerva's piledriver. Erza had awoken as well. She stood herself up and they both went back to their corners.

"Well, if you wanna forfeit after that last round, we understand." Mira taunted.

"But if not, we don't mind kick your asses again. It was fun." Minerva added. Both Kagura and Erza growled in anger. The bell rang and the second round was on. In a quick motion, Erza jabbed Mira in her face. Mira would've blocked it, but she didn't expect Erza to just jab at her right away. Kagura glanced at Erza, watching as she forced Mira to defend herself. "Eyes on me!" Minerva shouted. Kagura looked at Minerva just before she got kneed in her stomach. With that, Minerva grabbed Kagura by her pretty, purple hair and then ran her head first into the top turnbuckle of Minerva's corner. Kagura rested against it for a brief moment, still waiting for the leftover pain from the piledriver to fade. Not wanting to let her rest, Minerva pulled Kagura back up by her hair and slammed her face against the top turnbuckle again. She kept slamming her opponent's face without mercy.

Mira had been forced into Erza's corner and was getting jabbed in her face. Erza had cornered the white-haired woman and was jabbing her head, knocking it back, jabbing it again with her other fist, and so on. Mira knew she couldn't stay in the corner forever and ran through option after option, desperately trying to think of an escape plan. Finally, she thought of one. She learned the timing of Erza's jabs and managed to block Erza's right fist and punch Erza in her face, causing her to stumble back a little. Still, it wasn't much since Mira was still practically cornered. She tried to swing at Erza, feeling that she absolutely had to if she wanted to escape. Erza managed to duck under it and then sprung up with an uppercut to Mira's chin. Mira stumbled a little, but it was enough for Erza. She grabbed Mira by her hair and pushed her face against the ropes on the redhead's right. Then, she started dragging the left side of Mira's face back and forth against the rope. Mira cried out in pain as her face burned against the rope, but Erza had no mercy. She forced the white-haired girl to walk to the other end of the rope before running her back to the other side and slamming the back of her head against the top turnbuckle.

"Suck on these!" Erza growled as she stood on the bottom ropes and pressed her boobs against Mira's face.

Across the ring, Minerva finally let go of Kagura and let her fall to the bottom turnbuckle with her head resting on it as she bent forward. The brunette turned her opponent around, sitting her against it with her arms at her sides.

"Let's see how you like a Bronco Buster." Minerva said deviously as she grabbed the top ropes while putting her legs on the bottom ones. Then, she started bouncing up and down on Kagura's chest, going as high as she pleased as she laughed. Kagura grunted with each bounce as Minerva's huge ass cheeks smacked against her big boobs over and over again. She forced to sit in place and take Minerva's Bronco Buster, her arms helpless at her sides and her legs useless on the ring floor. Finally, after just over a minute of bouncing on Kagura's chest, Minerva pulled herself forward and rubbed her sex in Kagura's face. The purple-haired girl's cries were muffled by Minerva's crotch as the brunette smoothly rotated her hips around and around. Still she didn't want to smother Kagura until she passed out like that. After a while, she pulled away and stood over Kagura as she coughed, trying to catch her breath. "Time to learn your place, newbie." Minerva stated. Kagura looked where Minerva stood and her cries were muffled again as her face was buried in Minerva's big, round, wedgied ass. Minerva showed Kagura no mercy with her stinkface. She turned her head from left to right slowly as she laughed. Then, she bounced up and down on Kagura's face, causing her to groan loudly each time. To follow that up, Minerva grabbed Kagura's head and pushed her face deeper into her ass. Next, Minerva popped her hips back and forth, moving Kagura's head with it. Finally, Minerva moved her ass in circles, causing her opponent's head to follow as she groaned lowly into Minerva's ass. "And now, we wait." Minerva said as she slowly turned Kagura's head side to side again, waiting for her to pass out as she looked down at Kagura's body. Minerva loved seeing Kagura's arms hanging at her sides, accepting her humiliating stinkface. Then, something came into her view. A foot zoomed toward her face and hit her hard. Erza had executed a devastating backflip kick on Minerva that filled the room with a solid smacking noise and dazed the brunette. With that, the brunette leaned to her right and fell through the top and middle rope, out of the ring.

"Let's get Mira first." Erza said as Kagura pulled herself onto her feet with the ropes' help. Kagura nodded, now angered at both of them for humiliating her and Erza. Mira stood in the corner, holding her stomach and trying to catch her breath in pain. Kagura sprinted toward her and crashed into to her. Mira cried out in pain and started sliding down the ring floor, but Kagura stood her up again. Then, Kagura turned her around and put Mira's legs over the middle rope. "Stand aside. I want this one." Erza stated. Kagura stepped out of the corner as Erza moved in. Then, Erza pulled her right arm back and swung it upwards against Mira's crotch. The white-haired girl cried out in pain, but Erza hit her crotch again. Ruthlessly, Erza kept hitting Mira below the waist. After a while, Erza let Kagura join in, and in rapid succession, they pounded Mira's crotch. As soon as Kagura's arm was out of the way, Erza's would uppercut Mira's crotch, and Kagura would hit Mira again once Erza's arm pulled back. Finally, the stopped and Erza pulled Mira's legs off of the ropes and let her slide to the bottom. Then, Erza turned her rival around. "Why don't you show her what happens when they piss us off?" the redhead invited.

"Why, it'd be my pleasure." Kagura replied. Then, she turned away from Mira and pulled her purple bikini bottom up. Kagura shook her ass a little as she prepared to stinkface Mira. Then, she started rubbing her ass in, turning Mira's head side to side as slow as she could. "Yeah, bitch! That's what happens when you mess with the wrong team!" Kagura said over Mira's light groaning. Kagura bounced on Mira's face as she held it still by her snowy hair. Erza watched in enjoyment as Kagura stinkfaced her rival. The redhead peeked over the ropes and laughed at what she saw.

"Wow! I can hardly see her head! You think she knows your ass is better?" Erza said. Then, Kagura popped her hips back and forth, forcing Mira to nod.

"Oh, she knows." Kagura replied deviously. After that, Kagura rubbed her ass in for another handful of seconds before standing up. Kagura smirked as Mira sat in the turnbuckle, just barely conscious from the beating and from being smothered by Kagura big, round ass. Seeing an opportunity to end the round, Erza grabbed the top rope and rested her legs on the bottom rope. Then, she closed her legs around Mira's head, smothering her against her crotch.

"I've got Minerva." Kagura declared. Then, she rushed back to the corner across the ring and saw Minerva lying on her back, still dazed as she lied spread out on the mats. Kagura growled in rage and hurried onto the top turnbuckle. Once she was on top, she jumped high into the air and came down hard on Minerva, her big, round boobs crashing down on the brunette's face. Minerva was too dazed to fight back as Kagura smothered her, and Mira was almost unconscious. Almost simultaneously, both of them passed out and became silent in their sleep. Erza pulled Mira out of the corner and sat on her face. She leaned back a little and pushed her shoulders down. Then, Kagura started counting. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" she slowly counted, wanting to humiliate Minerva for as long as possible. Now, the scores were tied and both Erza and Kagura returned to their corners, both looking deadly serious as they focused on winning.

Minerva woke up on the mats outside of the ring. She'd forgotten pins counted anywhere in the room during teams matches. She picked herself up and pulled herself into the ring. Mira groaned as she regained her consciousness. As Minerva made it to her corner, Mira stood up and walked to hers. They all stood in their corners, almost ready for the next round.

"I'm surprised you can still stand after the beating I gave you." Erza taunted as she looked at Mira. Mira growled, knowing Erza had dominated her last round by pounding her stomach. Minerva and Kagura only glared at each other. Minerva didn't like that she'd been knocked out by a newbie. Kagura still wanted to pay Minerva back for stinkfacing her, so neither of them planned to have any mercy. The bell rang and the teams both went at each other one last time. Erza and Mira cautiously approached each other again. Mira swung first, but her fist was blocked. Erza punched back at her opponent, but her punch was blocked, too. Mira quickly stepped in and elbowed Erza's stomach.

Minerva waited for Kagura to check on Erza with a glance, but Kagura stayed focused on her opponent. This time, Kagura struck fast and sudden. She lunged in and weaved her right fist in a semi-circular motion, hitting Minerva hard in her face. Minerva leaned against the ropes in pain, but Kagura didn't want her to rest. Kagura drove the brunette back into her corner and grabbed the middle ropes. Then, she started driving her left shoulder into Minerva's stomach as hard as she could. With her combined leg strength and with her also pulling herself forward, the purple-haired girl hit Minerva harder than she could've with her fists.

As Kagura pounded Minerva, Mira was beating Erza. She punched her redhead rival across her face without mercy. Rather than switch off between her fists, Mira held Erza's head in place with her left hand full of Erza's scarlet hair while her right fist kept crashing against Erza's cheek, squishing it each time. Finally, with one last punch, Mira let Erza go and knelt down after Erza fell to the bottom turnbuckle.

"Suck on these!" Mira shouted, purposefully quoting Erza before she shoved her tits in Erza's face. As she was smothered, Erza realized that Mira hadn't pinned her arms. With all of her strength, she drove her fists into Mira's sides. The white-haired mage cried out loudly in pain and fell against the ropes. Erza lifted Mira's lower body up and pushed her out of the ring before Mira could grab the bottom rope. Then, she looked toward Kagura and knew she had to help her.

As Mira beat Erza, Kagura continued to drive her shoulder into Minerva's stomach. Eventually, Minerva finally thought of how to escape. She raised her interlocked hands above her head and brought them down on Kagura's back. The purple-haired woman fell to the ring floor on her knees while Minerva slipped out of the corner. She knelt down behind her opponent and started slamming her head against the bottom turnbuckle. Kagura grunted in pain each time her face hit the black turnbuckle. Minerva put all of her power into one last slam that left Kagura dazed. Then, she got a devious idea. Minerva took off her black bikini top and then took off Kagura's, who was too dazed and dizzy to fight back. Then, Minerva stood Kagura up using her dark purple hair and turned her around. After that, she flipped Kagura upside down and held her as if she was going to piledrive her again, but she didn't. Instead, she put Kagura against the corner again and used Kagura's bikini to to tie her shins to the rods that held up the turnbuckles. The brunette then tied her purple-haired opponent's hands behind her back using her black bikini top. Now, Kagura was hanging upside down in the corner with her hand resting against the bottom turnbuckle and her hair touching the floor. The brunette started punching Kagura's pussy again, jabbing it ruthlessly as her opponent hung upside down. Like before, Kagura could only grunt because she was too dazed to fully experience the pain. After almost a minute of pounding Kagura's sex, Minerva stomp kicked Kagura's stomach a few times, enjoying herself to the fullest. Then she stopped and smirked at her opponent.

"Poor, poor girl. You should've never come. Oh well, I'm sure you'll learn your lesson after this!" Minerva said as she grabbed the top ropes next to her while putting her legs over the bottom ones. Then, Minerva started to Bronco Buster Kagura again, except now, she was slamming her crotch against Kagura's face instead of her chest. The purple-haired girl grunted softly each time her face was slammed. Soon, Minerva stopped and started rubbing her sex against Kagura's mouth and nose as she rotated her hips. "There we go. That's something you love, isn't it?" the brunette asked before laughing. Kagura groaned weakly against Minerva, unable to fight back. Her eyes wandered around as she gazed under Minerva's ass and saw Erza push Mira out of the ring. Then, with seconds, Erza was at Minerva and pulled her off of Kagura. She punched Minerva as hard as she could and then put her against the ropes before close lining her over the top. First, Erza untied Kagura's hands. Next, she untied her partner's feet and eased her onto the ring floor.

"You alright?" Erza asked.

"For the most part. None of that hurt too bad. It was embarrassing though…" Kagura answered as she looked down at her bare chest. Then, Erza smacked Kagura's head.

"Get your head in the game then. If we lose this, they'll never let us live it down. If you wanna run, now's the time. I'll do it on my own if I really have to." Erza said, glaring at Kagura with a serious tone. Then, Kagura's embarrassment turned to anger. She was tired of being humiliated by Minerva, and partially by Mira. She didn't know what happened to her will to win, but it had returned. "Now then, just to help you out a little." the redhead said. Then, she took off her bikini top, which confused Kagura. "There, now we're both topless, so let's finish these dumbass broads." she said. Kagura nodded and stood up. Minerva growled in rage as she forced herself back in the ring. Mira was entering as well and saw that everybody was topless but her.

"I guess you need to see a good woman's _supposed_ to look like." she said as she took her top off after entering the ring. Kagura had no idea what was going on, but she didn't really care anymore. Erza and Kagura nodded at each other before splitting up and fighting with their usual opponents. Minerva smirked as Kagura ran at her. The purple-haired woman went to swing at her with her right fist, but stopped halfway through. Now, the brunette's guard was raised on her left for no reason, leaving her right open. Quickly, Kagura brought her left leg around and kicked Minerva's side as hard as she could. Minerva cried out in pain as she fell to the ring floor. Erza ran at Mira, so Mira charged at Erza. They both punched each other in the face and stumbled back. Mira, not wanting to give Erza a chance, fought through her pain and started punching Erza's stomach with jab after jab until she forced Erza into the corner behind her. Mira pulled her fist back to punch Erza's face as hard as she could when Kagura pulled Mira's arms back and held them together while backing her away from the corner. Quickly, Erza got on the bottom turnbuckle and spun around with her right leg extended. Erza's foot cracked Mira's face hard. Kagura let the snowy-haired woman go and she stumbled toward Erza without realizing it. As Erza held Mira in the corner she'd just been trapped in, Kagura went back to Minerva. She grabbed her by her hair buns and yanked her to her feet. She forced Minerva to the corner across from Mira and Erza. As Minerva held her head from the pain of her hair being yanked, Kagura locked her hands together, deciding to get some payback on Minerva. Then, she brought her hand up against the brunette's chin with all of her strength. Minerva stood up straight with her head back, looking blankly at the ceiling above. Then, Kagura grabbed her opponent's left wrist while turning to Erza who was ready to whip Mira across the ring. In unison, Kagura and Erza whipped their opponents at each other, sending them running toward the middle of the ring. With a brutal impact, they ran into each other, knocked their heads together, and fell back, landing dazed and dizzy on the ring floor.

"I've got an idea." Kagura announced. Then, she forced Minerva onto her feet using her hair buns. She backed Minerva into the same corner she just had her in. Kagura set Minerva's legs over the middle turnbuckle and Erza knew what to do next. She stood Mira up and then ran her into Minerva, slamming Mira's body against Minerva's crotch. The brunette grunted loudly as Mira ran into her. Then, Erza walked Mira away and pushed her to the ring floor while Kagura pulled Minerva off of the middle turnbuckle and laid her out on the floor as well. Erza leaned past Mira's head and buried her opponent's face in between her boobs. Kagura walked to Minerva's head and sat on her face while leaning forward and twisting the brunette's nipples. Minerva groaned loudly as Kagura twisted them back and forth without a shred of mercy. Neither of their opponents struggled, too dazed to fight back. Within moments, both Mira and Minerva were unconscious. Kagura pressed her opponent's boobs down, in turn pushing her shoulders against the ring, while Erza already had Mira pinned down. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Kagura counted with a triumphant smirk. After winning they stood over their defeated opponents. "I owe this bitch something." Kagura said. Then, she dragged Minerva back to the corner behind her and sat her against the bottom turnbuckle. After that, Kagura gave herself the best wedgie she could. She squatted down and started slowly rubbing her ass against Minerva's face. After a few moments, Kagura started bouncing on Minerva's face, going as high as she could without standing up straight. Once she was finished bouncing, Kagura grabbed Minerva by her head pushed her face deeper against her ass. "That's what you get, bitch! I bet you wish you were awake right now to enjoy this!" Kagura taunted. The purple-haired woman popped her hips back and forth several times, knocking Minerva's head around in pleasure. To follow that up, Kagura started moving her ass in circles, just like Minerva did, forcing the brunette's head to follow the motion. Then, she held her opponent's head in place as she slowly dragged her ass up and down Minerva's face. She rubbed her ass in over Minerva's lips with a smirk before standing up finally. "Now _that_ is an ass kisser." she said.

"Hm, one more thing though." Erza said. Then, she stood Minerva on her feet and pure her legs over the middle rope. After that she went and got both Minerva's and Mira's bikini tops. "A little payback for that last round." the redhead stated with a smirk. Kagura nodded and Mira on her feet. Then, she guided her to the same corner as Minerva and turned her upside down. She carefully set Mira's legs over Minerva's shoulders. Now, Minerva's face was against Mira's sex and Mira's face was against Minerva's. Quickly, Erza tied Mira's feet to the rod of the top turnbuckle. Then, Kagura pulled the brunette's arms around Mira and tied them together at her wrists so Minerva was forced to hug Mira against her. The two victors laughed as they exited the ring, leaving the other team there for the janitor to find.


	12. Lisanna vs Jenny 1

The next FTWW match was set. Lisanna Strauss was set to face her sister's long time rival, Jenny Realight in a regular match set for three pins. Lisanna approached the ring first, wearing a sexy, black bikini. She slid into the ring and went to the corner across the ring on her right. She was a little nervous because she knew that Mira had beaten Jenny. That made her want to win so she could show people that she was as much of a competitor as her sister. She took a deep breath seconds before Jenny came strutting toward the ring. She wore a stunning, purple bikini and her smirk was radiating with confidence. Jenny pulled herself up to the ropes and bent over the middle one, taking her time to show off as she slowly crossed into the ring. She went to the corner on her left and stretched a little bit with the time she had.

"This must be some type of joke. Fighting Mira was worth my time, but this? This'll hardly a warm-up." Jenny said. Lisanna growled as her eyes sharpened into a glare that was aimed at Jenny.

"I am going to _beat_ your ass!" Lisanna shouted. Jenny chuckled in amusement. Then, the bell rang and both of them went at each other. Lisanna struck as soon as she could, but that was exactly what Jenny wanted. With ease, Jenny moved to her left before planting her foot against Lisanna's stomach so hard that the white-haired girl was forced to step back. Jenny grabbed her opponent by her hair and started running toward the corner across the ring on their left. Just before her head was rammed into the top turnbuckle, Lisanna put her hands against the turnbuckle and stopped herself with all of her strength. Quickly, she swung her right arm toward her back and whacked the side of Jenny's head. As the blonde stumbled against the ropes to her left, Lisanna waited in the corner until Jenny was a good distance away. Once she was ready, Lisanna ran toward Jenny and lifted into the air. Just as she looked up, Jenny was hit in her chest with a powerful dropkick that sent her to the floor hard. She held her chest in pain as she sat in the corner, still cautious of Lisanna. The white-haired mage was making her way toward Jenny on her knees. She jabbed at her opponent, but the blonde managed to block it. Then, Jenny countered with two quick, but strong jabs to Lisanna's stomach and a big uppercut to her face, knocking Lisanna to the ring floor. Jenny went to pounce on her opponent, but Lisanna quickly rolled toward the center of the ring. She quickly got on her feet as Jenny did the same. Now, they were back to square one. Both of them circled around each other with their fists up. Jenny smirked once she founding an opening to strike. She quickly jabbed Lisanna hard in her stomach, but the white-haired girl held herself in place, much to Jenny's surprise.

"What the-" Jenny started until Lisanna kneed her chin. After that, Lisanna put her upper body behind Jenny's left arm and then used her left knee to pound the blonde's stomach over and over again, slowly pushing her toward a corner. Once she had gotten several knees on Jenny's stomach, Lisanna pulled herself from Jenny, but then started to punch her opponent across her face. Finally, Lisanna had Jenny in the corner behind her and was knocking her face side to side. Jenny's mind was racing as she thought of how to escape. She started to keep track of the time that it took Lisanna to hit her and found an opening. She blocked Lisanna's right fist with her left arm, so Lisanna swung again with her left arm. Like before, Jenny blocked it, but this time she used her right arm. Then, Jenny punched Lisanna across her face twice, causing the white-haired girl to stumble back. The blonde charged at her and quickly set herself up for a suplex. Faster than Lisanna to counter, Jenny executed her move and made Lisanna land hard on her back. Even though she was in pain, Lisanna wasn't going to let herself lose the first round. She immediately started to get up, but Jenny tackled her onto her back. Still though, Lisanna was determined to win. The two of them tumbled around the ring, pulling each other's hair and getting in a few shots on each other's stomach when they could. Finally, Jenny managed to get her legs under Lisanna and pushed her off, which caused Lisanna to land sitting against the bottom rope a small distance behind her. Jenny wasted no time making her way to Lisanna. She jabbed her opponent's stomach without mercy as she knelt over Lisanna. Desperately, Lisanna threw herself against Jenny, hugging the blonde as she dug her face between Jenny round boobs. Lisanna managed to pin Jenny's right arm to her side, but not her left. Still, she leaned them to her right and got over Jenny. Before Lisanna could do anything, Jenny locked her legs around the white-haired mage's abdomen and flipped them over. "Get back in there!" Jenny said as she shoved her chest in Lisanna's face. Lisanna fought back ferociously, nailing Jenny's sides with fist after fist. Finally, with a loud groan, Lisanna grabbed her opponent and used all of her power to roll them over. She quickly got herself in the position she needed and pinned the blonde mage's arms to the floor with her legs while smothering her in between her big, round boobs. Jenny groaned for air as she kicked her legs in a last-ditch effort to free herself, but it wasn't working. Her groans began to soften as her legs relaxed on the floor. A few moments later, Jenny was silent and lied unconscious on the ring floor.

"And you were talking so big." Lisanna said with a smirk. She shifted a little and reached toward Jenny's right leg. Then, she pulled it toward her. She held it under her left arm as she pinned Jenny. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Lisanna counted. After she'd gained the first point, Lisanna got up and went to her corner, confident she would win.

Jenny woke up just off center of the ring. She pulled herself onto her feet and walked to her corner.

"Quiet the warm-up, huh?" Lisanna taunted. Jenny growled in annoyance as her eyes narrowed on her opponent. "What? Did I strike a nerve?" she asked with a smirk. The bell rang and both women stepped out with their fists raised. Lisanna was still smirking, knowing that alone was enough to get under Jenny's skin.

"I'll show you, you bitch!" Jenny declared. Jenny pulled her fist right back and let it fly toward Lisanna's face. Lisanna easily dodged her opponent's fist and punched Jenny in her face instead, causing her to stumble away. Lisanna went to step in for another punch, but Jenny quickly straightened herself out and uppercut her opponent. After staggering back, the white-haired mage got another jab in on her opponent's face. The two of them started a slugfest with each other, punching each other's face over and over again. Finally, after one last punch from Jenny, Lisanna pulled her fist back, which prompted the blonde to do the same. At the same time, they both punched at each other, but only one of their fists connected. Lisanna's right arm went past Jenny's head as Jenny's left fist pressed against Lisanna's right cheek. The blonde hit her so hard, Lisanna was frozen in pain as her eyes blankly looked at the wall across the room. Seeing the opportunity in front of her, Jenny pushed herself forward before she started to pound Lisanna's stomach with fist after fist. Her opponent didn't fight back as her stomach was bombarded. Jenny slowly forced her back as Lisanna's eyes were wide in pain with her arms at her sides. After she'd gotten Lisanna pinned in a corner, the blonde got in a few more hits to her opponent's stomach before whipping her across the ring. As soon as Lisanna hit the corner, back-first, Jenny shot toward her and clotheslined her against the corner with her right arm. Jenny backed away with a smirk and her right hand on her hip. "Not so hot now, are you? Save yourself the trouble and give up!" Jenny taunted as Lisanna rubbed her neck. Lisanna glared up Jenny and sprinted out of the corner, surprising the blonde with her sudden speed. She drove Jenny back into the corner the blonde just had her trapped in. Lisanna returned the favor with a few uppercuts to Jenny's stomach. Then, she punched Jenny across her face before landing two more jabs on the blonde's stomach. Lisanna pulled her right fist back for punch that would've sealed the round, but Jenny wisely slid out of the corner, letting her opponent's fist smash against the top turnbuckle. The blonde grabbed two handfuls of Lisanna's snow-white hair and crashed her head against where her fist just moved from. After that, Jenny hit Lisanna's right side as fast and as hard as she could. Jenny quickly lifted her opponent's right leg up and over the middle rope before doing the same with the other leg. With Lisanna in a sitting position, the blonde started to uppercut the white-haired girl's crotch repeatedly and ruthlessly. Each time she was hit below the waist, Lisanna cried out in pain, her voice sometimes high-pitched and other times normal as Jenny continued without a shred of mercy. Jenny locked her hands together and pulled them far back before swinging them forward at full speed and power. On impact, Lisanna's cry of pain filled the room as she threw her head back. Jenny quickly hooked her arm left arm around Lisanna's neck from underneath her as her right arm slid between Lisanna's legs. She lifted her opponent out of the corner and held his in the Fireman's Carry position except face-up. "Having fun, little girl?!" Jenny asked as she bounced, slightly choking Lisanna and stretching her back. Jenny chuckled deviously as she pulled down on Lisanna's neck. The white-haired mage would've cried out in pain, but instead she could only make choppy gagging noises because of Jenny's hand. "Let's see how you like this!" she shouted. Then, Jenny jumped into the air and landed in a seated position, extremely bending Lisanna's back and causing her a great amount of pain. Jenny released her opponent and let her fall to the ring floor. She turned around and rolled Lisanna onto her back. Lisanna winced, but her face soon showed her surprise once a shadow appeared over her face. Only a piece of her cry escaped before it was muffled by Jenny sitting on her face. Jenny used her legs to pin Lisanna's arms down as her back faced her opponent's body. Hopeful, Lisanna kicked her legs up at Jenny, trying to knock her off while groaning for air. Jenny chuckled in amusement at the white-haired girl's effort as she caught Lisanna's right leg and then caught her left leg. She closed her arms around her opponent's ankles and now Lisanna was trapped under Jenny. "You are so _not_ getting out from under me." Jenny said as she shook her head. Within the next few moments, Lisanna began to grow quieter and quieter. Then, she was silent. Jenny twisted her hips a few times just because before she started counting. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" she counted. With the scores now tied, Jenny got up and went to her corner with her hands on her hips.

Lisanna regained her consciousness lying on her back, which was still slightly in pain. She picked herself up and made her way to her corner. She turned and faced Jenny, knowing that the blonde was going to be smirking.

"Maybe that was just luck the first round? What do you think?" Jenny mocked. Lisanna held herself back. She knew she'd gotten dominated last round, and that aggravated her to no end because she felt that would never happen to Mira. She promised herself this round would be different and then the bell dinged. Jenny, on the other hand, could see she'd really gotten to Lisanna, which made her smirk. The bell rang and once again, the two of them went at each other. "Well, you're luck's run out!" Jenny shouted as she punched at Lisanna once she could. The attack was blocked, but Lisanna wasn't going to let Jenny keep attacking. Lisanna stepped forward with her right fist flying out, but Jenny weaved around it. The white-haired mage turned, going to punch Jenny across her face with her left fist now. Again though, the blonde dodged it, this time by ducking. Jenny rose back up with her right fist clenched tight as it hooked upwards with her. She drilled her fist into Lisanna's face and smirked once she made contact. Lisanna stumbled back toward a corner behind her and Jenny followed. The blonde got in two quick jabs on her opponent's stomach and went for a right uppercut to Lisanna's face. However, the white-haired mage managed to evade the fist and punched Jenny across her face twice. Then, she reversed their positions by putting Jenny in the corner after she escaped. Lisanna capitalized on her opportunity and punched Jenny across her face twice again. After that, Lisanna went for a punch packed with all of her power, but the blonde narrowly rolled out of the corner, letting Lisanna's right fist pound the turnbuckle rather than her face. Jenny grabbed her by her hair and slammed the white-haired girl's head against the top turnbuckle. After that, she took a step back before she started kicking Lisanna in her right side as hard as she could. The blonde turned Lisanna around and just as she went to punch her, Lisanna forced herself against Jenny. As she pushed her way out of the corner, Jenny tripped while pulling Lisanna down with her. They started tumbling around the ring, but neither one could get a decent advantage regardless of who was on top. Finally, Lisanna got on top, but Jenny managed to punch her in her face, forcing her to back away. With that, Jenny stomped her right foot against Lisanna's stomach and made her fall to the floor. Then, Jenny got on top of Lisanna and went to bury the white-haired mage's face in between her big, round boobs. However, Lisanna was able to get her hands at her face and started twisting Jenny's nipples. The blonde immediately screamed in pain, yet that wasn't going to stop Lisanna. The white-haired girl did stop soon though before punching Jenny across her face with her right fist. Jenny rolled away, stopping near the edge of the ring on her left as she lied face down. Quickly, Lisanna got on top of the set of turnbuckles next to her. She faced her blonde opponent and glared down at her. Then, Lisanna leapt into the air, drawing Jenny's attention once it was too late. Lisanna came crashing down right on her opponent's back with a great amount of force that made her opponent curl in pain. Jenny cried out in pain again, but was unable to get away before Lisanna sat on her back. Lisanna grabbed a handful of Jenny's long, blonde hair and started smashing her face against the ring floor.

"How's the _floor_ taste, _bitch_?!" Lisanna snarled through her teeth as she kept slamming Jenny's face against the floor. After several more face bashes, Lisanna stopped and stood over Jenny, who was groaning into the floor as her hands came out from underneath her chest finally. The white-haired mage delivered a strong, swift left kick to her blonde opponent's side and forced her to roll onto her back. With that, Lisanna stood over Jenny's head and dragged her by her hair until she sat in the corner behind them. Once she had Jenny in the corner, Lisanna stepped around Jenny and grabbed the top ropes while standing with her left hip pointing at the blonde's face. Twice, Lisanna rammed her hip into Jenny's face with all of her power from thrusting and from pulling herself from the ropes. Jenny's hands fell from the sides of her head to the sides of her body. Lisanna growled and then drove her hip into her opponent's face one last time. Now, Jenny sat in the corner with her arms at her sides as her dazed eyes wondered around the ring. Lisanna, seeing a chance to humiliate Jenny, turned away from her and pulled her bikini bottom far up her ass. "You can kiss this, too, you blonde bimbo!" Lisanna called before smacking her big, round ass cheeks. Then, she started rubbing her ass in as Jenny groaned softly while her head was turned from side to side. After a few moments, Lisanna grabbed Jenny's head and pushed her face deeper in between her ass cheeks. She also bounced on Jenny's face, still holding her head in place as she bounced over the blonde's mouth and nose. "Don't worry though. I won't knock you out like this. I want you to be awake for the whole thing." Lisanna said as she moved herself back, covering Jenny's entire face. She paused as she sat on Jenny's face with a small grin. "See? This is what happens when you challenge a Strauss. You blondes don't learn well though, so I'll be sure to give you another one after I win." Lisanna said. Jenny's groans started to soften, which the white-haired mage quickly noticed. "Hey! Don't pass out on me! Come on! Wake up!" Lisanna called as she popped her hips back and forth, knocking Jenny's head with the motion. Still, Jenny passed out and Lisanna sighed. "Well, you're just no fun. I guess I'll just have to pin you then." Lisanna said. Then, she stood up and started dragging Jenny out of the corner. Once she was in the middle of the ring, Lisanna pushed Jenny's legs up and held her in a folded position as she started counting. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Lisanna counted with a smirk. After taking the lead, Lisanna simply laughed and returned to her corner.

Jenny groaned as she regained her consciousness. She rolled over and started to stand up before returning to her corner. Once she turned, she saw that Lisanna was smirking and growled in annoyance.

"Maybe that second round was just luck?" Lisanna taunted, exactly like Jenny had.

Jenny bit her lip a little, but still kept her emotions in check. Still, even though she got no reaction from her opponent, Lisanna's grin didn't fade in the slightest. The bell sounded again and both of the bikini clad babes went at each other. As they grew closer, Lisanna decided to taunt Jenny some more so she could take advantage of Jenny's outburst. "What's wrong? Giving up al-" she started until Jenny jabbed her in her face. Lisanna stumbled back, but as soon as she regained her balance, Jenny jumped at her and locked her arms around the white-haired girl's head. With the blonde's momentum pulling her, Lisanna was lifted off of her feet and slammed onto the white ring floor. Jenny quickly got on her feet again and pulled Lisanna up by her hair, not wanting to let her rest at all. Jenny went to whip her opponent toward the ropes behind her, but Lisanna was ready and reversed it, sending Jenny running instead. Jenny was sent running back and jumped up in order to crash into Lisanna and slam her to the floor, but Lisanna reacted just in time and caught Jenny. She had to readjust her feet, but she managed to keep herself up nonetheless. With that, she slammed Jenny down and got back onto her feet within a couple of seconds. As Jenny lied on the floor, Lisanna went to the nearest group of turnbuckles and got on the top one. She checked to see if she still had a chance to jump and was positive that she did. Then, Lisanna leapt from the turnbuckle and came crashing down on Jenny, landing across her stomach hard. Jenny cried out from the pain before her opponent got up again. Repeating the process, Lisanna returned to the same corner and got back onto the top turnbuckle. She jumped high up again, but her eyes widened in panic once she saw Jenny get on her knees and dive toward the edge of the ring. By now, it was too late to try to land on her feet, so Lisanna landed hard on the floor. As Lisanna lied face down in agony, Jenny got up and ran toward the white-haired girl. She slid in and kicked Lisanna hard in her right side, forcing a shriek out of the the white-haired mage and making her roll onto her back as well. Now, Jenny had an opportunity for revenge. She went to the corner Lisanna had leapt from since it was still closest and got onto the top one. Jenny glared back at her opponent before jumping high into the air while backflipping. She landed perfectly across Lisanna and caused her to cry out just as Lisanna had done to her. Jenny growled a little as she stood up again. Like before, she forced her opponent to stand up as well by pulling her by her snowy, white hair. Like before as well, Lisanna didn't allow Jenny to do much because she punched Jenny across her face. While Jenny stumbled against a trio of red ropes, Lisanna charged in and used her right arm to clothesline Jenny over the top rope. Jenny landed hard on the black mats outside of the ring and took a moment to dull her pain while Lisanna moved to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring.

"You damn whore…" Jenny groaned as she started to get up. She used the edge of the ring to pull herself up and as soon as she got on her feet, she saw Lisanna sliding toward her with her feet extended out. Lisanna kicked Jenny hard and knocked her opponent back to the mats while she herself managed to land on her feet. Lisanna down behind Jenny and lifted the blonde up before putting her in a headlock. Jenny started kicked desperately, but Lisanna didn't care. Then, she started using her right fist to punch the right side of Jenny's face over and over again, snarling with each hit as Jenny tried to pry herself free.

"How's my _fist_ feel, you stupid _slut_?!" Lisanna growled as she kept punching Jenny. After a few more punches, Jenny's hands feel to her sides and her body started to relax. "Aw, what's _wrong_? _Tired,_ little girl?" Lisanna asked as she kept punching Jenny. She watched as Jenny's eyes shut and then delivered one last punch with all of her power, causing Jenny's body to jolt from the impact. With that, Lisanna released Jenny and stood herself up. She grabbed Jenny by her hair and started to pull her onto her feet when Jenny's right fist suddenly pulled back and hooked upward against Lisanna's crotch so hard it lifted Lisanna off of the mats a little. The white-haired mage screamed in pain as Jenny continued to uppercut her in between her legs. After each punch, Lisanna remained frozen until Jenny put all of her power into one last punch. Finally, Lisanna let her go and staggered around the mat as Jenny got onto her feet.

"Come here!" Jenny growled through her teeth as she grabbed Lisanna by her hair. Then, she bashed Lisanna's head against the ring floor as hard as she could three times. She looked at Lisanna and saw she was heavily dazed, her hazy eyes gazing aimlessly around at the ceiling. Seeing this, Jenny start to lift Lisanna up. "Get your fat ass back in the ring!" she said as she rolled Lisanna under the bottom rope. With Lisanna back in the ring, Jenny forced Lisanna to stand up again and turned her upside down, holding her in the reverse piledriver position. "You're done for, bitch!" Jenny declared. To build up the force, Jenny started bouncing on the balls of her feet and then quickly dropped onto her knees, planting Lisanna against the ring floor head first. Lisanna's ass quaked from the force as Jenny held her in place for a moment. Once she let Lisanna fall, Jenny laid herself across Lisanna as she pinned her. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Jenny counted. After getting her second point, Jenny got off of her opponent and went to her corner, focused solely on the final round.

Lisanna woke up lying on the ring floor again. She got up off of the floor and went back to her corner. To her surprise, she turned and saw that Jenny wasn't grinning.

"I'm not losing to _you_ of all people." Jenny declared.

"I could say the same to you, you dirty slut!" Lisanna replied. Their eyes narrowed on each other. Either way, a loss would be embarrassing for them. If Jenny lost to Lisanna, it would look like she was unfit to be Mirajane's rival. If Lisanna lost, it was seem as if she didn't compare to her sister. The bell rang, and one last time, they both went at each other with their fists up. The two of them circled around each other as they planned out what to do. Lisanna swung at Jenny while lunging forward, but Jenny ducked under her fist. The white-haired mage went past her opponent and once she turned, Jenny snapped her foot out, nailing Lisanna hard in her face. Lisanna bounced off of the ropes before Jenny drove her right knee into the girl's stomach, bending her over just in front of the ropes. Jenny grabbed Lisanna by her hair and threw her into the corner off to her right. Once Lisanna was against the turnbuckles, Jenny held the top rope and began to kick her opponent's stomach over and over again. She managed five good kicks before Lisanna caught her leg, taking another kick, but gaining the edge as the result. Then, she turned to her left and forced Jenny to choose. She could either hold onto the ropes, which she thought could only end badly for her, or she could let herself fall, which could lead to an early point for her. Lisanna turned and Jenny moved with her, falling on her back. The white-haired girl quickly got on her knees as Jenny tried to sit up. The two of them struggled with each other as Lisanna tried to get on top of Jenny while Jenny, on the ring floor, tried to hit her away. Jenny shot her right fist at Lisanna, but it was barely dodged. Then, Lisanna drove her own right fist into Jenny's chin. Quickly, Lisanna pushed Jenny's arms away and kicked her off. They separated a few feet, both catching their breath as they glared at each other. They were starting to feel the strain from the previous rounds, and neither of them could deny that. With their limit approaching, both of them knew that whoever got the advantage next was going to win. Both of them stood up with their fists raised and went at each other. Lisanna punched and missed. Jenny kicked and missed. Lisanna went for another punch and missed. Finally, Jenny got a punch in on Lisanna's stomach. It wasn't much, but Jenny wasn't going to let it slide. Fist after fist, she continued to bombard Lisanna's stomach as the white-haired mage was slowly forced back with her eyes wide in pain. Then, with all of her power, Jenny drove her right knee into Lisanna's stomach. The blonde quickly set herself up for a supplex with Lisanna bent over in pain. Jenny summoned all of her strength and then lifted Lisanna into the air. Lisanna panicked as she was held up, but she knew that even if she could get off, she'd still hurt herself. Then, Jenny fell back. Lisanna cried out in pain as she slammed flat on the ring floor. Both of them lied in place, panting in exhaustion. Finally, Jenny got up and knelt over Lisanna. Before the white-haired mage could move, Jenny sat on her face.

"I guess this is it for you." Jenny called. Then, she used her legs to pin Lisanna's arms against the ring floor. Lisanna softly groaned for air as Jenny's ass smothered her. It didn't take long for Lisanna to pass out as Jenny sat on top of her. Rather than pinning her right away, Jenny posed on Lisanna, feeling extremely triumphant as she continued to smother her opponent. Finally, after a few more moments, Jenny removed herself and went to Lisanna's legs. Then, she pushed Lisanna's legs up against her chest, folding her over herself as she lied there unconscious. "One, two, three, four, five!" Jenny counted with a smirk. After claiming her winning point, Jenny stood over Lisanna on the white-haired mage's right side. Jenny put her right foot on Lisanna's stomach and posed over her victoriously. Once she'd finished posing, Jenny exited the ring and left her defeated, unconscious opponent lying there.


	13. Erza vs Lucy 1

A.C.: Alright, folks. Here's an old match I'm uploading just so I can update the story and all of my readers. So, at this point in time, I am no longer taking any requests. For now and possibly for the rest of the time I write the FTWW, requests are not being accepted. Don't get me wrong, I _generally_ like doing requests, but more often than not I find myself getting clustered between the requested stories and the stories I wanna work on. Sorry if you did have a request you wanted to do, but this is just my decision. Anyways, I hope you like this story cuz it is easily one of my favorite matchups. Enjoy!

-Crow

* * *

The title wrestling match was set. Two of the most beautiful Fairies were wrestling for the title of the Most Beautiful Fairy. Each round was set to be a different from the others. The first would be a bra and panties match, meaning the first to strip the other wrestler down would be the winner. The second round was be a paddle round with the first to use a paddle to make the other wrestler submit earning a point. If their match goes to the third round, then whoever can smother their opponent for ten seconds wins. Both of them stood ready in the ring. Erza stood in her corner wearing a blue skirt and a white tank top. Lucy, in the other corner, stood in her corner wearing a green tank top and a yellow skirt. Underneath their clothes, they were both wearing bikinis.

"Well, this should be easy." Erza said with smirk.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Lucy remarked. Then, the bell rang and they approached each other. With ease, Erza landed a punch on Lucy's face and made her stumble back. Knowing that Erza would try to attack her more, Lucy ducked forward, narrowly avoiding another fist from Erza. Then, she drove Erza into the corner behind her and got in a few jabs on her stomach before Erza switched their positions with ease. Erza began to stomp kick Lucy's stomach as hard as she could, each time making Lucy's body shake from the force of her kicks. Erza also held Lucy's arms against the top ropes so she could kick her with less risk. Erza continued to stomp Lucy's stomach and Lucy was forced to take every last kick. Then, the redhead let go of her opponent's arms and grabbed the top rope off to her left as Lucy held her stomach while resting in the corner. Erza pressed her right foot against Lucy's throat and began to choke her. Lucy tried her best to breathe, but Erza was doing a good job of stopping that. After a few moments, Erza removed her foot and Lucy began to gasp for air. She leaned forward with her left hand on her throat, but Erza straightened her out with a kick to Lucy's face.

"Come here." Erza said with a smirk as she grabbed Lucy by her wrists. Then, she whipped Lucy across the ring and ran after her. She immediately ran into Lucy with her right knee, driving it hard into the blonde's abdomen. Lucy began to slump to the ring floor and once she sat against the bottom turnbuckle, Erza pulled the blonde's skirt off with absolute ease. Erza went to pull her opponent to the middle of the ring, but Lucy kicked her in the right side of her face and forced her away. Lucy picked herself up as Erza rubbed her cheek. Erza looked up at Lucy and immediately got punched in her face, knocking her to the ring floor. Seeing a chance, Lucy rushed in and got on Erza. She pinned Erza's arms down with her legs and began to punch Erza across her face. Lucy didn't get many punches in because Erza quickly used her legs to pull Lucy from on top of her. As Erza went to pin Lucy down, the blonde swiped her foot through the air and kicked Erza across her face. Quickly, Lucy grabbed Erza's skirt and yanked it to her ankles. As Erza began to struggle, Lucy maneuvered the redhead's skirt around her ankles and pulled it off. Immediately, Erza went to attack Lucy, but Lucy managed to lock up with her at her hands. They struggled for a little bit, but Erza began to overpower Lucy. Desperately, Lucy let go of Erza before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a strong headbutt. Erza stumbled back, but Lucy decided it'd be best to separate and think of a plan. She backed away and got on her feet. Erza soon did the same and they both circled around each other with their fists up as they strategized.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, but you're still not going to win." Erza answered. Now, they'd both determined that the best way to win this round would be to knock each other unconscious. Lucy swung first, but Erza dodged it and swung back at her. Lucy got hit, but forced herself to stay where she was so Erza couldn't force her back into her corner like she loved to do. Erza reacted by uppercutting Lucy's stomach fast and hard three times. Then, she put moved past Lucy's arm and kneed her in her stomach twice. After that, Erza pushed Lucy back into her corner, but as she charged at the blonde, she got kicked in her stomach. The redhead was forced back as she bent over in pain. Quickly, Lucy kicked Erza in her face, standing her up straight, before whipping her into the corner she just had Lucy in. After Erza slammed into the corner chest-first, Lucy ran in and kneed her in her back, causing Erza to cry out in pain immediately. Then, Lucy grabbed two handfuls of Erza's beautiful red hair and began to repeatedly slam her head against the top turnbuckle. "Having fun?!" Lucy growled as she continued to bash Erza's skull. After a few moments, Erza elbowed Lucy in her stomach, hard. She grabbed her by her hair and then pressed her neck against the closest middle rope, choking the blonde.

"How do you like that, huh?!" Erza asked as she pressed her opponent's neck against the rope even harder. Soon, Lucy began to lose consciousness, but Erza still wanted to beat her more. She pulled Lucy away from the rope and she immediately gasped for air until Erza slammed her head against the top turnbuckle the were next to. She turned Lucy around and punched her across her face two times as fast and as hard as she could, dazing the blonde. Erza punched Lucy's stomach five times before flipping her out of the corner. As Lucy lied on the ring floor, holding her stomach in pain, Erza put her body on top of Lucy's and used her legs to pin her arms to her sides. "This round is all mine!" she said as she delivered punch after punch to Lucy's face. Erza landed a few more punches before she decided it was time to end the round. Then, she buried Lucy's face in between her plump, breasts, suffocating her again. Lucy groaned helplessly for air, but Erza had no mercy for her. After a few minutes, Lucy's groans softened and grew short until she was silent. Once she was sure Lucy was unconscious, Erza began to remove Lucy's shirt. She had to move Lucy's limp arms and lift her upper body up, but she managed to get the blonde's tank top off. Now, Lucy lied unconscious in her black bikini. "And you thought you'd win that round." Erza said with a smirk before dropping Lucy's tank top on her face.

Lucy woke up and pulled her tank top off of her face before she got onto her feet. She went to her corner and saw Erza standing triumphantly across the ring. Since the second round was about to begin in a moment, Erza removed her tank top and her boobs bounced out. In both corners, a wooden paddle hung from the middle rope.

"I'll save you the trouble and end it here." Erza said with a confident smirk.

"You're the one in trouble!" Lucy growled. Then, the bell rang and they approached each other again. Lucy approached with her fists up while Erza approached with her hands on her hips, still smirking. ' _She's over-confident! Now's my chance!'_ Lucy thought. Erza went to say something, but Lucy shut her up before she could even talk with a strong right fist to her mouth. Erza stumbled back into her corner as she held her mouth in pain. Quickly, Lucy rushed in and jumped at Erza. Lucy's plump boobs slammed into Erza's face as their bodies collided. The force from impact lifted Erza off the ground as Lucy's boobs smothered her for a quick moment. Lucy backed away as Erza fell to the bottom turnbuckle as she coughed and held her neck. Lucy smirked deviously in front of Erza, seeing an opportunity to use her signature move. She slid her fingers under her black bikini bottom as she turned away from the redheaded woman. Once her bikini bottom was wedged between her round ass cheeks, Lucy ran at Erza and slammed against her face with her ass. Lucy stood up straight and the force she's hit Erza with caused the redhead to bounce forward in between Lucy's ass cheeks. The blonde squatted down and in turn pushed Erza's head back against the bottom turnbuckle. At first, Erza kicked her legs as she freaked out while trying to push Lucy away, but the blonde beauty held herself in position by holding onto the middle rope. Erza realized she couldn't push Lucy away and stopped struggling. Lucy laughed as she turned Erza's head side to side. Then, she grabbed a handful of Erza's red hair and used it to pull her face deeper into her ass. Lucy began to bounce on Erza's face as she taunted her. "How's my ass, huh? I bet you like that!" Lucy taunted. Lucy popped her hips a few times, knocking Erza's head back and forth and then she dragged her ass down Erza's face a few times as well. Finally, she stood over Erza and picked her bikini bottom out of her ass. Erza glared fiercely at Lucy and put both of her feet against the blonde's ass. She pushed Lucy forward and caused her to fall to her hands and knees. Lucy crawled to her corner across the ring and sat there with a pain in her back from the sudden and forceful bend. As she turned, she knew Erza would blindly run at her in rage. Lucy rolled out of the corner, barely avoiding Erza who slammed full force into the corner. Quickly, Lucy snatched the wooden paddle from the middle turnbuckle and began to spank Erza's ass cheeks, jiggling them and turning the red. Erza cried out in pain each time her ass was smacked by the decently thick paddle. Knowing she had to escape, Erza pushed herself out of the corner, taking another solid lash as she did. What she didn't know was that Lucy held her foot out to trip Erza when she tried to escape. ' _Yes! Worked like a charm!'_ Lucy thought as Erza turned and fell to her hands and knees. Learning from her last match, Lucy quickly got on Erza's back and used her left hand to grab her opponent by her hair. Then, she continued to spank Erza as she crawled around the ring helplessly.

"Get… off!" Erza said.

"Give up!" Lucy replied as she continued to spank Erza. "Or, I can just keep spanking you! You make a nice horse, too!" she added. Now, Erza's ass was as red as her hair and she was almost at her limit. Lucy pulled her red hair harder, tilting her head up in pain. To add to that, Lucy began to paddle Erza harder and faster.

"I give up! I give up!" Erza finally admitted. Lucy smirked triumphantly, happy that she managed to get a round from Erza. Then, she kicked Erza into her corner. The redhead sat against the bottom turnbuckle once again as she sat on her hands to comfort her ass which stung greatly. Lucy set the paddle down, seeing another chance to get at Erza. Lucy walked to the center of the ring before turning to Erza. The blonde ran at Erza and once she reached her, she grabbed the top ropes and put her legs over the bottom ropes. She began to bounce on Erza's chest, her round ass cheeks slamming against Erza's big boobs, both of their body parts bouncing from the constant impact. Lucy enjoyed her Bronco Buster as Erza was forced to take it with her arms resting helplessly at her sides.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Lucy shouted in pleasure as she continued to pound Erza's chest with her ass. She kept bouncing on Erza for a few more moments before standing above her with a smirk. Erza held her chest in pain as Lucy strutted to her corner. Luckily for Erza, the third round couldn't start until she was ready.

A few minutes later, once the pain in Erza's ass as well as the pain in her chest was gone, both of the beauties stood in their corners, ready to start their third round. The paddles had been removed from the ring since that round was over. Now, they had to use their ass to smother their opponent until they either passed out or for ten seconds, whichever came first. Erza glared at Lucy who was smirking confidently.

"Don't be so mad! _I_ enjoyed it at least!" Lucy said. Erza growled in rage and the bell dinged. The two of them approached each other with their fists up for the last time in their match. ' _If I can just get her that mad again, I can win this round as easy as the last one. I just have to humiliate her again and she'll go crazier than before!'_ Lucy thought as the circled around each other. ' _I just have to control myself no matter what. Besides, I feel like Mira's done worse to me, and Lucy's not as much of a challenge as Mira if I'm not running around blindly.'_ Erza thought. Finally, Lucy struck first. She swung at Erza, but Erza managed to react and duck under Lucy's fist. Then, she pulled Lucy into a knee, driving it hard into her stomach. Lucy bent over in pain while she held her stomach and kept the air in her lungs from rushing out. Erza drove Lucy into the corner behind her and wasted no time using her fists to punch the blonde across her face repeatedly. Punch after punch, Lucy's blonde hair flopped from side to side as her head turned. Punch after punch, Erza became more determined to win and get back at Lucy. Erza pulled her fist back for a strong punch to daze Lucy, but Lucy wouldn't let it happen. She dodged Erza's fist and held it behind her. Then, she kneed Erza in her stomach three times before putting her in the corner she just had Lucy in. Lucy grabbed her by her head and began to slam Erza's head against the top turnbuckle. As Erza cried out in pain each time her head got slammed, her hair moved back and forth in red mess. With a few more powerful head bashes, Lucy released Erza. Then, put the redhead's legs on the middle ropes and pulled her right arm back. Lucy swung it forward, straight into Erza's crotch. Immediately, Erza cried out in pain and Lucy repeated this process over and over again. Lucy swung faster and harder each time, causing Erza to cry out more and in quicker sessions. Finally, after she'd driven her fist into Erza's crotch one last time, Lucy backed up to the corner across the ring. She got herself ready, and then sprinted full speed at Erza. Lucy lifted off the ring floor and stuck her feet out as she flew at Erza. With a great force, Lucy's feet crashed into Erza's back and caused her to scream in pain. The redhead fell back onto the ring floor with a thud as she rubbed her back with her left hand and covered her crotch with her right hand. Seeing a chance to win, Lucy grabbed Erza's arms by her wrists and then sat on the redhead's face. Erza groaned for air, but her groans were muffled by Lucy's ass. "Looks like I'm gonna be the Most Beautiful Fairy!" Lucy said with a smirk. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight-" Lucy started until Erza's legs bent up and drove her feet into the blonde's face, knocking her off. Erza gasped for air as she sat up and glared at Lucy who lied on her stomach as her hands covered her face. Erza quickly got on Lucy's back and pulled her hands away from her face. Then, she grabbed Lucy's blonde hair and used it to repeatedly slam Lucy's face against the ring floor. After a few moments, Erza stopped and held Lucy up by her hair.

"How's that pretty face holding up, huh?" she asked. Lucy groaned in pain before Erza continued to slam her face. Once she'd slammed Lucy's face hard a few times, she pulled her head back up and locked her fingers under the blonde's chin, putting her in the camel clutch submission hold. Although she knew it wouldn't win her the match, Erza did it anyways. She pulled as hard as she could in fifteen second intervals and each time she made Lucy cry out in pain. After three minutes, Erza released Lucy, letting her body smack against the ring floor hard. Then, she stood Lucy up and whipped her into a corner. Erza ran after her and slammed her knee into Lucy's stomach. The redheaded fairy began to bombard Lucy's stomach without even the tiniest sliver of mercy. Each time she punched Lucy's stomach, her punches grew stronger and stronger until Lucy began to slump to the ring floor. As Lucy slid down the turnbuckles, Erza stomped on her stomach until she was sitting against the bottom one. Similar to before, the redhead pressed her foot against Lucy's throat for a good chunk of seconds, choking her completely. As Lucy began to lose consciousness from her lack of oxygen, Erza removed her foot. Now, she saw her chance to get back at Lucy. Erza gave herself a tight wedgie, making her black bikini bottom almost unseeable between her plump ass cheeks. Then, Erza began to rub her ass in Lucy's face, turning it side to side slowly in enjoyment. Lucy put up no fight whatsoever, knowing she couldn't push Erza away. Erza rotated her hips and moved Lucy's head with her ass before she pushed Lucy's face deeper in between her ass cheeks, nearly making Lucy's head invisible from a side view. She grinded her ass against the blonde's face while holding it there so she could stinkface her as much as possible. Finally, she began to bounce on Lucy's face while popping her hips, smashing Lucy's face against her ass. Then, Erza stood above Lucy and she could tell that the round was almost over. Lucy sat against the bottom turnbuckle and Erza kicked Lucy's crotch as hard as she could. The blonde cried out in severe pain as she fell to her sides while covering her crotch. Erza quickly dragged her away from the corner and Lucy knew what she was trying to do. The blonde tried to stop her, but Erza put all of her weight against Lucy's hands, making it too much for her. Now, Erza was sitting on Lucy's face and the blonde was trying desperately to get free from underneath Erza as she groaned for air. Erza put her hands on her hips and began to count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten!" Erza counted. Lucy was barely conscious now, so Erza decided to stay on her face for the last moment she was awake. Lucy's back arched one last time as she tried to push Erza off. She froze like that for a few seconds as Erza laughed in amusement. Then, the blonde's unconscious body fell back against the ring floor with a thud. Erza stayed on Lucy, posing victoriously with a smirk to match. She noticed they were both wearing black bikinis and decided she'd reward herself for winning. "I'll take that. After all, it clearly would look better on me." Erza said as she stripped Lucy. Then, she stood over Lucy and put her left foot on Lucy's mouth, making her kiss the bottom of her foot. "Looks like, I'm the Most Beautiful Fairy after all." Erza said. Then, she exited the ring with her new bikini over her right shoulder and left her defeated opponent there.


	14. Erza vs Mira LRB

Erza was in the Locker Room, surrounded by the lockers' staple-like structure and the five showers behind her in the right wall. She had just won her first match against Lucy and was ready to return home a rest after a somewhat tiring match. Lucy's black bikini was on her left, a sort of prize after prevailing over her opponent. She was just about to start changing out of her pink bikini when her rival, Mirajane Strauss, came around the corner with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as she worked a purple bikini. Erza rolled her eyes in disgust while scoffing once she saw Mira.

"I saw your little performance against Lucy just now. You should feel ashamed for losing a round to her." Mira taunted.

"She would take a round off of you, too." Erza replied.

"No, she wouldn't. I'm a real S-class, and I'm also the real champion of this league." Mira taunted even more. Erza closed her locker as her head turned to Mira, a glare on her face that told she couldn't stand Mira. This added satisfaction to Mira's smirk.

"You'd better watch it, bitch! I'm about to kick your ass!" Erza growled.

"Oh yeah? Right here, right now! I'd love to kick your ass just for the hell of it!" the white-haired woman challenged. Erza turned to Mira and both of them knew their fight was on. They charged at each other, both wanting to knock the other senseless. They locked up and tried to overpower one another to prove who was physically stronger. As she began to overpower Erza, the redhead pulled Mira into a strong knee right in her stomach. To follow that up, Erza delivered a strong uppercut to Mira's face, straightening her up and causing her to stumble back against the lockers behind her. Erza ran in and crashed her knee into Mira's stomach once again. Then, she grabbed Mira and whipped her toward another set of lockers across the floor. Mira put her hands out and stopped herself before moving out of Erza's path, causing the redhead who was running behind her to crash into the lockers. As Erza stumbled back, Mira drove her right fist against the left side of Erza's face, knocking her against the lockers to the redhead's right. Mira began to punch Erza across her face with both fists, one after another. Because there were no ropes to rest against, Erza eventually fell to the floor after Mira punched her hard across her face and landed on her left side. "Roll over, you bitch!" Mira shouted as she kicked Erza in her stomach, forcing her onto her back. Then, Mira sat on Erza's stomach with a devious smirk. She slid her fingers underneath Erza's bikini top and pulled the two pieces away from each other, revealing Erza's plump breasts. "How's this, bitch?!" she asked while pounding Erza's right tit with fist after fist. The redhead cried out in pain with each punch, but Mira didn't care. She kept smashing her boob with each punch. "Oh, but I can't forget about the other one, now can I?" she said innocently. Then, Mira pinched Erza's left nipple and began to twist it to her left and back to her right. Erza shrieked in pain while Mira glared at her while twisting ruthlessly. Desperately, Erza flung her right leg up and cracked Mira in the back of her head with a strong kick. After forcing Mira off, Erza got on one knee and managed to punch Mira in her face. With the white-haired woman spread across the floor in pain now, Erza quickly got on top of her.

"Payback time!" she growled as she revealed Mira's boobs the same way that Mira had done to her. Then, she put her hands together above her head and swung them down on Mira's right tit. Mira cried out in pain each time Erza smashed her clamped-together hands down on her right breast. After several times, Erza stopped and got a devious smirk. "Oh, but I can't forget about the other one, now can I?" Erza intentionally repeated in the same tone.

"Don't you dare, you whore!" Mira threatened. Erza leaned over Mira with her smirk still on her face.

"Watch me." she replied. Then, Erza pulled herself back and positioning her mouth above Mira's nipple. She opened her mouth and then bit down on Mira's nipple. Immediately, Mira screamed in pain as Erza's teeth came together on her soft, pink nipple. Erza then began to twist and turn her head, going in any direction she pleased while pulling her opponent's nipple with her mouth. Finally, she stopped and smirked once she saw the imprint of her teeth on Mira's nipple. Then, she punched Mira across her face twice, one with each fist, and stood up. She walked to Mira's head before grabbing two handfuls of her snow white hair. As she stood Mira up, the white-haired woman punched Erza in her stomach, but she didn't let go. She punched Erza again, yet Erza still didn't release her. One last time, as hard as she could, she punched Erza's stomach and was released. Erza backed to the lockers and Mira did the same. Mira glared at Erza as she covered her chest with her arm, but not from pain, and Erza glared back while holding her stomach. Erza panted while taking her bikini top off, seeing no point in keeping it on anymore. Mira removed her top as well for the same reason. They approached each other again, cautious of making a mistake as they did. Erza pulled her right fist back and punched at Mira, but now she was tired and sluggish, which allowed Mira to easily avoid the fist. She countered Erza by punching her across her face instead. As Erza stumbled away, Mira lunged at her while grabbing a handful of Erza's hair. She held Erza still before pulled her head into a strong, left knee. After she kneed the redhead, she drove her backwards headfirst against the lockers. Then, she pulled Erza away from the lockers while turning her around. She pushed Erza headfirst into the lockers twice, causing two loud bangs. Mira walked Erza to their right where the showers were.

"Come on, you dirty bitch." Mira said as they walked. She pushed Erza into the first stall, through the curtains, and turned the water on. As the water soaked them both, Mira began to demolish Erza's abdomen, switching off between her chest and her stomach as she pleased. Exhausted, Erza didn't have the strength to fight back as Mira pummeled her. Once again, Mira grabbed Erza's redhair and used it to guide her right into the wall off to Mira's left, underneath the shower head. As she was pulled back, Erza fell against Mira, sitting on the shower floor as Mira smirked. The white-haired mage removed the shower head while putting her legs over Erza's shoulders and between her arms, leaving only her head in between Mira's thick thighs. Mira pulled the shower head toward Erza's face and used it to spray the water directly into the redhead's face. "Thirsty?" she taunted while she suffocated Erza with the water. As Erza began to kick her legs desperately, signalling that she needed air, Mira pulled the shower head away and Erza immediately gasped for air. Mira put the shower head back and pulled away from Erza, who fell toward the shower exit and lied there in exhaustion. Mira grabbed her by her hair again and forced her onto her feet and out of the shower. Both of them were dripping wet and soaked their trail as they walked back to the lockers. Just like before, Mira pushed Erza into the lockers face first as she held her by her hair. Rinse and repeat, Mira pulled Erza back and then slammed her into the lockers again. She laughed in enjoyment as she repeated the process over and over again. Finally, she turned Erza and lied her across the wooden bench behind them, letting half of the redhead's torso hang off the bench. Then, she sat on Erza's back with a mischievous plan in mind. She reached back for Erza's bikini bottom and wedgied it between Erza's round ass cheeks. "Naughty girls need to be spanked, and you've been a _very_ naughty bitch." Mira said as she smirked. Then, she began to spank Erza with the same hand she wedgied her with. Each wet smack filled the room with its stinging noise as Erza let out small cries of pain. With each smack to her ass, Erza's hair grew closer and closer to the color of her hair. Mira's spanking only grew more and more painful as she continued. To add to the pain, Mira grabbed the ends of Erza's hair and pulled her head back. "I bet you like it when people pull your hair, don't you?" Mira taunted. Erza didn't reply, which became Mira's goal. She wanted to humiliate Erza as much as possible and she saw that as one of the best ways to do so. She began to spank Erza as hard as she possibly could now, determined to achieve her goal. "You like it, don't you?" she said.

"No! Screw you!" Erza grunted as she got spanked.

"Don't you?!" Mira shouted, spanking Erza fast and hard now. After several lashes, Erza couldn't take anymore.

"Yes! I like it! I like it!" she finally claimed.

"Oh, but that doesn't cover it? You _love_ it more than _anything_ else in the world, don't you?" Mira corrected with a smirk.

"Yes! I love it more than anything in the world!" Erza answered. Mira chuckled in amusement with one last smack to Erza's ass before standing up.

"I know you do, you whore." Mira said as Erza hung over the bench in pain. Mira grabbed Erza by her hair yet again, wanting to dominate her even more. She pushed Erza's face against the lockers again without mercy as Erza knelt in front of them. "You must love kissing those lockers." she stated. Then, she began to drag Erza's face side to side against the lockers, her face sticking to the lockers because it was still a little wet. Then, Mira forced Erza onto her hands and knees and sat on her back again. She used her free hand to spank Erza again as she sat on her back. "Come on, horsey! Let's go!" Mira shouted as she spanked her. Reluctantly, Erza began to crawl around the Locker Room as Mira relentlessly spanked her. "That's right, crawl, bitch! Crawl!" she taunted while smacking Erza's ass. She forced Erza to do three entire laps around the Locker Room before making her stop in front of the shower that they were in earlier. She stepped in front of Erza while giving herself a wedgie, alerting Erza that what was about to happen would surely humiliate her even more. "Now, why don't you give my ass a few kisses?" Mira asked, more-so requesting and Erza knew it. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that she couldn't escape from Mira, nor could she overpower her because she was out of energy completely. Reluctantly, she puckered her lips and pressed them against Mira's right ass cheek. "Aw, how sweet. Keep going. You can't forget about the other one." she said. Then, Erza kissed Mira's left ass cheek. "Thank you so much. Keep on until I say stop. Don't forget to smile, bitch." Mira taunted. Erza forced herself to smile as she switched off between kissing Mira's ass cheeks. Eventually, Mira held Erza's head in position as she kissed her left ass cheek. Next, she repeated that with her right ass cheek. "Good girl." Mira said in satisfaction. Finally, she let Erza stop and turned toward her rival. As she turned, she brought her left leg around and kicked Erza across her face, knocking her to the floor in a daze. "I could just smother you with my perfect tits and knock your pathetic ass out, but I've got something better in mind." she said with a sinister plan in mind. Then, she got on top of Erza, who was panting in exhaustion as she slowly came out of her daze. Mira dangled her breasts of Erza's face, savoring the moment as she pinned Erza's hands down above her head. She then put her left boob in Erza's face. Mira smirked in pleasure as Erza tried helplessly to remove her. She bit her bottom lip in delight, knowing she'd dominated Erza thoroughly. After a minute and some seconds, Mira pulled her tit out of Erza's face. "Here, have some more milk." she said. Then, she put her right boob in Erza's face, suffocating her once again. Mira chuckled deviously as Erza groaned desperately for air. After a little over a minute, Mira removed her boob from Erza's face. Then, she began to punch the redhead across her face, switching off between her fists with each punch. It took a little while, but Mira managed to knock Erza out cold. "Now, for you to get a nice, bare, wet, stinkface." Mira said with a devious smirk. She hooked her arms underneath Erza's and dragged her back into the shower, its water still running and soaking them both again as Mira sat Erza in the corner across from her on her right. Mira pulled her bikini bottom down past her ass, revealing both thick, plump ass cheeks. Then, she grabbed the shower head and used it to spray her bare ass and Erza's face, waking her up a little. Erza immediately became disheartened once she saw Mira bare and round ass above her face.

"No…" Erza groaned weakly. Then, after a loud, wet smack that made her ass jiggle, Mira began to rub her ass in Erza's face, causing the redhead to groan loudly as she got stinkfaced. Mira laughed in delight as she stinkfaced Erza with her bare ass. She dragged her ass down Erza's face several times, keeping the shower head behind her ass to keep it nice and wet as she rubbed it in. Mira popped her hips, twerking her ass on Erza's face as she groaned. She also managed to bounced on Erza's face, which caused the redhead to groan loudly with each bounce. She held her ass against Erza's face with a smirk as she suffocated her.

"How'd you like this?" Mira asked before she began to move her ass in a circle, moving Erza's head with it. Finally, she tilted Erza's head up and used her ass to cover Erza's mouth and nose. Every handful of seconds, Mira rubbed her ass against the redhead's mouth and nose, or she bounced up and down on them. After a while, Erza began to pass out and Mira watched in delight as she lost consciousness. Even though Erza was unconscious, Mira still kept her ass over Erza's face just for the satisfaction of humiliating her. Then, she removed her ass from Erza's face and let her sit in the corner. Mira pulled her bikini bottom back up and turned the shower off. She looked from her ass to Erza with a triumphant grin. "That's just a taste of what you'll get in our next match. Enjoy~!" Mira said. Then, she exited the shower and got her bikini top as well as Erza's and Lucy's bikini set. She went back to the shower and tossed the pink top onto Erza's head. After that, she left the Locker Room and left Erza out cold in the shower stall.

* * *

 **A.C.** **:** Go to the next chapter if you wanna know why I haven't uploaded, things I have planned for the future, and other, possibly random things. Thanks for reading.


	15. Mira vs Lucy LRB

Lucy groaned as she felt a sort of sharp pain in her cheeks. Finally, with another burst of pain, Lucy started to open her eyes. Mira was standing over her with her right arm pulled across her chest. One last time, Mira whipped her right arm through the air and smacked Lucy across her face with the back of her hand. Lucy let out a short cry of pain and turned on her side as she covered her cheeks.

"Get dressed, bitch." Mira called before dropping Lucy's bikini on her. Lucy looked and saw she'd been stripped naked, which caused her to growl a little from rage directed at Erza.

Moments later, both Mira and Lucy were both standing in corners that were on opposite sides of the rings. Mira had just got done destroying a worn down Erza and her next target was across the ring. Lucy, in the time that Mira and Erza fought, had been able to rest and recover a little, but she wasn't in top condition.

"What's your issue anyways? You and I have never even been in the ring together before, so what's your problem?" Lucy asked.

"My problem? That's easy. You're my problem. You humiliated my sister in that tag team match and now you wanna take on the big girls. I saw how you fought against Erza, like you were so much better than her. I might not be too fond of Erza, but I won't let you run around like you're hot shit. You might've lost in the end, but I don't care one way or the other. That's why we're gonna wrestle. The first to three wins, and that'll be me. Because you clearly think you're so good, and because you messed with my sister, I'm gonna put you in your place, you bitch." Mira explained, declaring that she would defeat Lucy. The blonde glared at Mira, angered at the fact that she was being looked down on in such a way.

"Bring it, bitch!" Lucy challenged. With that, Lucy shot from her corner and charged full speed at Mira. In turn, Mira did the same with a loud growl. As soon as they were close to each other, they let their fists fly. Lucy punched first, but Mira was able to dodge. The white-haired woman struck back with a couple of jabs aimed at Lucy's face, which her opponent easily blocked. However, Mira's real target was exposed now. She hooked her left fist upwards as hard as she could and hit right under the left side of Lucy's ribs. The blonde froze with her eyes wide before letting out a cough. Seeing her opening, Mira concentrated her attacks on Lucy's stomach, slowly forcing her back with each swift, yet solid strike. With Lucy slightly hunched over in pain, Mira quickly spun counterclockwise. Using that added momentum, Mira crashed her right foot against Lucy's left cheek. The blonde was knocked to the floor and lied face-down as she groaned in pain. Mira jumped toward Lucy and landed in a seated position on the blonde's left while bringing her right elbow down on the celestial mage's back. Lucy's head snapped up as she cried out.

"What's wrong, bitch? What happened to all that flare, huh?" Mira asked as she grabbed a handful of Lucy's hair. Then, she slammed her opponent's face into the floor and stood up without releasing Lucy. Now, Lucy was standing with Mira behind her, but Mira wasn't just going to do nothing. She walked Lucy over to the nearest set of ropes and pressed the blonde's neck against them, strangling Lucy with everything she had. The blonde tried to fight back, but Mira made sure to avoid each attempt. With time, Lucy slowly became less resistant. Once Lucy's arms fell to her sides, Mira pulled her away and threw Lucy into a corner on the left. Knowing Lucy wouldn't be able to keep herself up, Mira hung her opponent's arms over the top ropes that connected at the corner. Now that Lucy was being held up, Mira walked across the ring to the corner on the opposite side of the ring. She faced Lucy as she prepared to run at the blonde. Seeing Lucy wide open on the other end of the ring brought a confident smirk to Mira's face. Then, the white-haired woman sprinted out of the corner. Screaming with power, Mira clotheslined Lucy hard with her right arm. Once Mira stepped back, Lucy started sliding down the corner, but was quickly stood back up. Again, Mira put Lucy's arms of the top ropes. Then, the white-haired woman grabbed onto the rope on her left to keep herself balanced while she pushed her right foot against Lucy's neck. Too dazed to fight back, Lucy simply stood in place as Mira choked her again. Mira grinned before growling as she pushed in as hard as she could. A few seconds later, she finally removed her foot. Lucy started falling again, so Mira quickly came up with a better way to keep Lucy from falling. First, she sat Lucy on the bottom turnbuckle. Next, she hung Lucy's arms over the middle ropes. Finally, she put Lucy's legs behind the bottom ropes. Now, it take more for Lucy to fall and Mira could still pummel her as she pleased. Knowing Lucy wouldn't fight back, Mira got on her left knee and started bombarding Lucy's boobs with fist after fist. Each punch landed directly in the center of the blonde's breasts and Mira showed no signs of stopping. However, she stopped only a few hits later. Then, she focused her punches on Lucy's face. Unlike before, Mira only used a right fist to jab her hardly conscious victim's face. Knowing that she was dominating Lucy brought a smile to Mira's face. "Oh, I can do _this_ all day!" Mira said as she punched Lucy again. After a few more jabs, the white-haired woman finally stopped. She stood and stepped back before stepping back in and using her right foot to kick Lucy between her open legs. The blonde cried out in pain before falling off of the corner.

Now, Mira was set on ending the first round, so she grabbed two handfuls of her opponent's blonde hair and stood her up. After that, she turned Lucy upside-down and held her in the Reverse Piledriver position. Lucy, conscious by a thread, was unaware of what was happening. "Here we go! Ready, bitch?!" Mira called. " _This_ … is for my sister!" Mira growled through her teeth as she fell to her knees and drove Lucy head-first into the ring, causing the Celestial mage's ass to shake on impact. However, she wasn't finished yet. Seconds later, Mira was on her feet again, still holding Lucy, ready to Piledrive her again. "And _this…_ is so you know your place, you blonde bimbo!" Mira snarled with another Piledriver. Lucy's ass quaked once again, but this time, her legs slid into a sideways split as Mira spoke. With that, Mira released Lucy. She was about to pin her, when she got an idea. She stood at Lucy's right side next to the blonde's head. Then, she jumped up and extended her right leg. Mira brought her leg down across Lucy's neck with all her force. After that, she went through the same process again, and one more time again. Finally, she laid herself across Lucy's stomach and hooked the blonde's left leg up as she pinned her. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Mira counted. With that, she'd taken the first point and the lead in their unofficial match. However, this wasn't a regular match, so Mira wasn't required to return to her corner. Instead, she made her way to the nearest corner and got on top of it. Once she was there, she grinned at her unconscious enemy and leapt from the top turnbuckle. Like she had before, Mira brought her right leg down hard across Lucy's throat, causing the blonde to jolt with the impact. After that, Mira got on top of Lucy and started punching her across her face. " _C'mon_! Wake _up_! Wake _up_ , you prissy _bitch_!" she growled as she hooked her fists against Lucy's face. Despite the punches, Lucy showed no signs of coming back to consciousness. After one last fist to her face, Lucy groaned a little and her eyes shut tighter. Seeing this, Mira got up and went to Lucy's hair. Once she was there, she grabbed two handfuls of Lucy's golden locks and dragged her to the closest corner. After sitting Lucy against the bottom turnbuckle, Mira walked to the corner across the ring. Then, she pulled her bikini bottom far up her ass before turning and sprinting toward Lucy. At full speed, Mira turned and her ass slammed against Lucy's face. Mira stood up straight for a moment to savor the moment. As she squatted down to Stinkface Lucy, she felt a pair of hands push against her ass. To her surprise, Lucy was fully conscious now and was struggling with her. Mira used all of her strength and finally managed to overpower Lucy. Now, she was rubbing her ass in her blonde opponent's face with a big smile. "Yeah! Kiss that, you- OW!" Mira started until a sharp pain shot through her body. The agony was caused by Lucy, who was biting down hard on the left side of Mira's ass. Mira was able to slip away and ran a few steps before stumbling, thus causing her to fall to the ring floor. Lucy stood herself up and rested in the corner. Her neck was extremely pained and she had a slight headache from Mira's ass crashing against her at full speed.

"You damn bitch…" Lucy groaned. Then, her eyes widened as Mira suddenly trapped her in a front facelock. Mira guided Lucy out of the corner and then quickly Suplexed the blonde. Knowing that Mira would likely run in to follow up on her previous slam, Lucy went to counter. She rolled back onto her shoulders and flung her legs up as she used to momentum to carry herself into a handstand. Just as she expected, Mira was coming at her to keep attacking. However, Mira was caught off guard by the wild counter and got kicked directly in her face. Lucy got up and charged at Mira, who was stunned and stumbling back. Still, Mira caught sight of her opponent advancing and stopped herself immediately. The two of them caught each other in a sort of hug that caused them to spin from Lucy's speed. After a half-rotation, Mira shoved Lucy away so she was against a set of ropes. The blonde quickly recovered since she wasn't injured, yet injury awaited her once she looked up. With a vicious, right clothesline, the white-haired woman sent Lucy flipping over the top rope. Lucy landed on her back and groaned in pain as she lied there for a few seconds. She turned over and pushed herself up while rubbing her neck. She heard running and looked in the ring. Mira was sprinting toward Lucy and let herself transition into a slide with her feet extended out, intent on kicking Lucy in her face, yet that wasn't what happened. Instead, the Celestial Mage ducked down perfectly and Mira ended up hitting absolutely nothing. Lucy, wanting to show her skill and timing, managed to lock her right arm around Mira's thighs and her left arm around Mira's neck. With that, she trapped Mira in the Fireman's Carry position, except the white-haired woman was facing toward the ceiling.

"Let me go, you slut…!" Mira choked.

"Let you go? _Not a chance_!" Lucy growled as she pulled down, painfully bending Mira's back. The S-Class Mage couldn't help by scream as her back was stretched in such a forceful manner, yet the worst was yet to come. To mess with Mira even more, Lucy started bouncing on the balls of her feet over and over. This caused her opponents back to short and stretch in quick bursts that were hard to take. After doing that for a few moments, Lucy decided that it was time to do the worst thing she could. Since Mira was still recovering from all the previous things, Lucy was able to walk to the edge of the ring that stuck out and get on top of it. She turned around so she was facing away from the ring and smirked. "You're gonna need a back brace after this one, little girl!" Lucy called. Mira's eyes widened in panic instantly, but it was too late for her to stop what was coming. The blonde leapt from the edge with everything she had. From a decent height, Lucy came down on the mats, landing in a seated position with her legs out, in turn, bending Mira's back to its very limits. The force of the impact was so great that as her back straightened, Mira bounced from Lucy's shoulders and fell to the mat on her stomach. With her opponent lying face-down next to her, another idea came to Lucy's mind, which brought a devious smirk to her face. Lucy sat on Mira's back so her knees were in front of her and pointing up. Before she could react, Mira felt her arms being pulled back behind Lucy's knees. Once that was done, the blonde locked her hands together under her opponent's chin and pulled up hard. Now, Mira was trapped in a Camel Clutch and cried out as her back was contorted again. Lucy's smirk widened because she knew that she left Mira with only one option to escape. It would be difficult for Mira to break the submission with strength and there were no ropes to grab for a rope break. Even if they were in the ring, Lucy wouldn't have released Mira since this match was unofficial and neither of them had to follow any rules if they didn't want to. That left the white-haired woman one option, and that was to tap out. "Come on, _bitch_! Tap _out_!" Lucy taunted as she pulled up harder. Mira managed a slight head shake, so Lucy applied more pressure by wrenching her opponent's spine even more. Still, the S-Class Mage didn't tap out of the submission. After a few seconds, Lucy decided to try again. "Give up yet?!" she called, expecting an immediate submission now.

"No!" Mira shouted. Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. Her smirk switched to a snarl as she yanked Mira's back to its limit. Unable to bear the pain, Mira shrieked into the air with her back now bent so severely that her face was nearly pointed directly at the ceiling. Wanting to make her opponent submit, Lucy didn't let up any pressure whatsoever. She held Mira at that angle and wouldn't let her down. After a few moments, Mira's arms relaxed and hung at the sides of Lucy's legs.

"Aw, what's wrong? Too much to take, little girl?" Lucy asked. Then, ruthlessly, she pulled against Mira's back even more and actually managed to bend her just a little bit more.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…" Mira whimpered from the overwhelming pain. Finally, Lucy removed her hands, bringing them to the back of Mira's head and grabbing her by her hair instead. She let up a little before heaving Mira back into the same position. Mira let out a few short, weak cries and Lucy knew Mira couldn't take much more. Just to cause more pain, Lucy gave some strong tugs with her hair. After that, Lucy quickly sat forward while pushing Mira's head down, slamming her opponent's face into the black mat hard. To follow that up, Lucy bashed the S-Class Mage's face against the mat five more times before she made Mira stand up. The blonde brought Mira to the edge of the ring and bashed Mira's face against the edge three times. Then, she forced the white-haired woman to roll into the ring before getting in the ring herself. Not wanting to take any risks, Lucy grabbed Mira by her hair again and dragged her body toward the center of the ring. Despite being dragged, Mira put up no struggle as she was just barely conscious at all, indicated by her closed eyes. Lucy released her challenger and then sat on Mira's face with her back to Mira's body. Lucy's grin returned as she put her hands on her hips. Mira was moaning softly, so the blonde knew it would only be a matter of moments before she started counting for her first point. Once Mira was silent, Lucy immediately counted her pin. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" she said. Now, Lucy decided it was time for payback. She turned Mira over before kneeling down on the white-haired woman's back. Now that she had both knees there, Lucy hooked Mira's head with her left arm and Mira's legs with her other arm. "Now, let's stretch you back again, shall we?" Lucy questioned. Then, the Celestial Mage rolled back and suspended her opponent in the air. Lucy pushed up with her knees while pulling down with her arms, forcing Mira's back to bend again as she applied a submission hold known as the Bow and Arrow. Since she was unconscious, Mira didn't fight back. This allowed Lucy the freedom to put on as much pressure as she pleased. Then, the white-haired woman's arm twitched. She groaned and her eyes slowly opened. The agony in her back brought back to consciousness. Mira shrieked as her back became more and more strained with each second while trying to break the hold. "Oh? Awake again, are we? Good! How does _this_ feel?!" Lucy spoke before she stretched her opponent even more. Again, Mira's cries pierced through the air. Thinking that there was no escape, Mira let her arms fall from Lucy's. Seeing this, the Celestial Mage put all of her power into the hold in order to make Mira submit the round. However, the white-haired woman soon realized something. Unlike with the Camel Clutch, her arms were free. Plus, she didn't have to use brute force to break the hold. She just had to give herself some room to work with. With her will reignited, Mira's hands grasped Lucy's arm that was hooked at her neck. To weaken Lucy's pull, Mira hit the bend of her opponent's arm and then brought the blonde's forearm to her mouth. As revenge for Lucy biting her ass, Mira's teeth clamped down on the blonde's arm. Lucy immediately screeched and released the Bow and Arrow. Mira stopped biting Lucy and rolled onto her right side as the Celestial Mage sat up. Without a second thought, the white-haired woman shot her feet against Lucy's face and laid her out on the ring floor. As much as she wanted to, Mira couldn't advance her assault. Her back was overflowing with pain and she couldn't explain the headache she had. Taking all of that into consideration, Mira got up and retreated to the ropes behind her.

"Damn bitch…" Mira muttered as she watched Lucy get herself up. Lucy was a little dazed as a matter of fact. Mira got a direct hit in on her face and it was a hard one at that. Lucy had to readjust her left foot to keep herself from stumbling over as she shook her dizziness off. She scowled at Mira before snarling and running toward her opponent. Not one to back down, Mira went to contest Lucy, but froze from the soreness in her back. Because of the pause, Lucy was now closer that Mira wanted and the S-Class Mage forced herself to move forward. Now that they were both in range, both fighters started attacking each other. Lucy threw the first punch, a right swing that would've dropped Mira had she not ducked underneath it. Mira rose back up with her fist hooking upwards toward Lucy's chin. Narrowly, Lucy jumped back out of its way before lunging back in to attack more. Just from Mira's form, both of them knew Mira wasn't in the best shape, so the white-haired woman chose to defend rather than overexert herself. Lucy threw three fast, yet powerful punches at Mira's face, each of which were blocked by Mira's raised forearms. After that failed attempt, Lucy swung her right leg around to kick Mira in her side. However, the S-Class Mage managed to guard herself from the strike. Lucy went for more face shots, but the first two were all defended against. Expecting a third, Mira kept her guard at her face, yet that wasn't Lucy's target. With all of her power, Lucy uppercut her opponent's stomach so hard that Mira was lifted off of the floor for a moment. After landing a solid hit, Lucy's hands held Mira's head in place as the blonde shot her right knee up. The white-haired woman was stood up straight once she got kneed in her face. She stumbled back right into a corner with her arms ending up behind the top ropes.

"You're done for, bitch!" Lucy declared as her next move flashed into her head. She ran toward Mira for a few steps before jumping into the air. Lucy turned completely horizontal as she got closer to Mira with her legs bent in. Once she was close enough, the blonde shot her legs out straight into her opponent's face. The force of the dropkick was so great that its impact even caused the top ropes to quake and the middle ropes to shake slightly. Lucy landed on her right side while Mira's legs gave out from under her, her body only being held up because her arms were hung over the top ropes. Lucy got up and glared at Mira. "You should've thought more before you challenged me, you dumb whore!" Lucy said. The Celestial Mage lifted Mira back onto her feet since she didn't want to take the chance of Mira slipping and falling to the bottom turnbuckle. Then, she started slapping her challenger across her face over and over again, forehand to backhand to forehand again. Each hit was clearly audible with a crisp sound as Lucy continued. Every slap also turned Mira's head from side to side, but that was no reason for the blonde to stop. All the strikes were also starting to bring a redness to Mira's cheeks. Finally, Lucy's smacked Mira across her face one last time, forehand, before stopping. However, just because she stopped slapping Mira, didn't mean that she was finished beating her. The blonde raised her fists with a smirk. "Time to practice some punches on my new punching bag." Lucy stated. Then, Lucy started to jab Mira between her eyes with right fist after right fist. Every time Lucy punched her, Mira's head would get knocked back and come forward only to get knocked back again after another punch. Even though Mira was already lost within her deep daze, Lucy still put everything into her strikes. She wanted to hit Mira with everything she had so Mira would never challenge her again. Finally, Lucy pulled her fist back for one last punch. With all the force she could muster up, Lucy hooked her fist upwards straight into the white-haired woman's chin. Mira's head whip back and slowly lowered forward as she stumbled in the corner. "Oh, I think it's time someone went back to sleep." the blonde claimed with a grin. Then, she grabbed Mira by her hair and walked her out of the corner. Mira almost fell forward a couple of times, but Lucy managed to keep her up. "This is one of my favorites!" Lucy stated as she flipped Mira into the Reverse Piledriver position. "I _was_ gonna do this to Erza, but I never got the chance. I _guess_ I can settle for someone like you though." she clarified as she swayed Mira through the air. Even though it wasn't what she wanted, Lucy couldn't help but smirk. She tightened her grip on her opponent as she got ready to end the round. "Say goodnight~!" Lucy called. Then, she dropped to her knees and drove Mira head-first into the ring floor. The force of the Piledriver was so great that Mira's ass shook on impact. To add to that, her legs slid into a sideways split as Lucy held her in place, savoring the moment. Finally, Lucy let her go and laid on her back across Mira's stomach while hooking the unconscious woman's right leg up. "One! Two! Three! Four! And five, bitch!" Lucy counted in joy. "Oh, this is just so easy! It makes you look like you're hard to get!" Lucy insulted. Then, she got up and used Mira's legs to turn her so her feet were pointing to the closest corner. After opening the white-haired woman's legs again, Lucy made her way to the corner and up onto the top turnbuckle. Just a few feet away, Mira was lying unconscious with her legs spread wide open and Lucy wanted exactly that. Once she was ready, Lucy leapt from the turnbuckle with her interlocked hands above her head. Ruthlessly, Lucy came down and hammered her hands down on Mira's pussy. Mira sat up slightly with a jolt as she cried out in pain. She fell back to the floor, but Lucy wouldn't let her rest for long. The blonde made Mira stand up and walked her to the nearest corner, the same one Lucy jumped from. Once they were there, Lucy turned Mira so her back was against the corner. Then, she lifted Mira's legs up and over the middle ropes. After that, she put the S-Class Mage's arms behind the top ropes. Now, she was free to do as she pleased, so she began to punch Mira directly between her legs, using her right fist to strike while her left hand kept Mira's upper body from leaning over. Mira shrieked with each hit, but that only served as extra motivation for her opponent. After a few more hits, Lucy came up with a new idea. "Let's see how you like this!" she said. Then, she hit Mira between her legs with a fast, strong flurry of fists. The hits were so fast and the pain was so overwhelming that Mira couldn't even let out a cry to compensate. "Oh, did that hurt? Well, you'll love this one!" the blonde said. Then, both of her hands held on to Mira's shoulders before she rammed her right knee into her opponent's crotch. Mira screamed in agony each time Lucy kneed her. The punches hurt, but the knees were easily worse. " _All_ that _tough_ talk _just_ to get your _ass_ kicked!" Lucy taunted as she continued her attack. Finally, she gave one last knee in between Mira's legs and backed away. Mira's body leaned forward a little as she remained hung up in the corner. Lucy's beating had clearly taken their toll as Mira's head hung. The S-Class Mage heard running and raised her head to check the noise. Mira only caught a glimpse of Lucy flying toward her, sideways in the air with her legs tucked in. A second later, the blonde landed another dropkick in the middle of Mira's face. The white-haired woman's head shot back and she sat frozen for a few moments. Then, she fell forward out of the corner and landed flat on her chest. After all of that, Lucy finally backed away and stood in the corner down the ropes to her left as she waited with a grin. Once a few moments passed, Mira had finally recollected herself. She knew she was losing badly, but she also knew she just needed a plan. Even though she was in arguably better condition than Lucy at the beginning of the match, she allowed the blonde to get her momentum going, which she learned was a mistake. Mira also knew that was getting beaten because of her back, because Lucy had put her in one submission and immediately into another, both of which greatly hindered Mira. With all of that in mind, Mira formulated a plan and used the ropes to pull herself up. She was still a bit shaky and staggered down the ropes to her right. She looked for Lucy in the ring, peering at the two corners across from her, but Lucy wasn't there. She was sure Lucy wasn't in the corner Mira fell from, so that left one option . She turned and immediately felt a pair of hands crash down on her head. Mira's eyes showed she was dazed as she gazed upwards. Lucy pushed her opponent down the ropes and into the same corner she'd just got beaten in. However, the Celestial Mage then sent Mira running across the ring. Mira hit the corner in the opposite side hard with her back. Just seconds later, Lucy crashed into her and forced out another cry of pain. Confident that the match was hers, Lucy backed to the corner she just ran out of and sprinted at Mira again, but Mira wasn't going to let that happen again. Once Lucy got close enough, Mira growled and used the ropes to help elevate herself easier. Once she was up, Mira kicked her legs out with all of her strength and nailed Lucy hard dead center in her face. Now, the tables were turned. Mira was the one attacking and Lucy was the one staggering around in dizziness.

"You like drop kicking me in my face? Well here comes one better, you blonde bimbo!" Mira shouted. Then, she shot toward Lucy as fast as she could. She pushed Lucy back and toward the corner Lucy was coming from. At full speed, Mira crashed her opponent into the corner and then used every bit of strength she could to lift Lucy off of the floor. To follow that up, Mira jumped up high while turning herself horizontal in the air. Showing impressive skill and strength, Mira then dropkicked Lucy in her face again, this time sending her over the top turnbuckle and out of the ring. Lucy landed hard on her back as her eyes fluttered, showing she was barely conscious. Mira came crashing down from the top turnbuckle she just kicked Lucy over, landing across the blonde's stomach with so much force that Lucy's body curled up on impact. After that, Mira decided on what part of Lucy's body she was going to pressure and how she was going to do it. Mira chose to target Lucy's legs as extra vengeance for the dropkicks from earlier. First, Mira lied down on the Celestial Mage's right. After that, she locked her legs around Lucy's right thigh before pulling the rest of Lucy's leg up and hugging it tight against her chest. With that, Mira had locked Lucy in the devastating Kneebar. Initially, Lucy had no reaction. However, her daze was soon overtaken by the pain and it wasn't long before she started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Doesn't feel _good_ , does it, you _slut_?!" Mira snarled as she applied more and more pressure.

"Let go! Let go!" Lucy begged as her knee was bent further against its joint.

"Ah, ah, ah! I want you to _say it_! Say you _give up_!" Mira demanded.

"N-No!" Lucy denied.

"No? You sure about _that_?!" Mira growled through her teeth as she pushed Lucy's leg to its breaking point. Lucy let out a sharp shriek while digging her nails into the mat beneath them. "Say it, or you won't walk for the next month!" Mira claimed. Still, Lucy didn't submit in any way. "I swear, I'll break it, _bitch_!" Mira threatened, her eyes narrowing as she gave just a slight push to Lucy's leg, which wasn't enough to do any real damage, but it was enough to sending a shock of pain throughout the blonde's limb. Lucy let out a short groan as she squeezed her left hand into a fist. In a desperate attempt to break the hold, Lucy swung her fist around and knocked Mira in her face. The white-haired woman's hands clasped around her face as she rolled away, thus releasing Lucy, who also rolled away. As Mira rubbed where she'd been hit, Lucy clenched her knee as she curled up in pain. After a moment, they both got themselves up. Both of them knew they were going to charge at each other. Mira ran in first and Lucy followed suit. However, she couldn't go more than a step because she extended her right leg first and the pain shot through her leg. She winced from the feeling and opened her eyes just before Mira's left fist crashed against her face. Lucy stumbled back, but wasn't allowed to go far since Mira grabbed her by her golden locks. After she had a hold on her opponent, the S-Class Mage forced Lucy forward and bashed the blonde's head against the nearest ring post. Immediately, she slammed Lucy's head against the black post one more time and then another. Mira guided her opponent to the ring and rolled her back inside of it before getting herself in as well. Then, she dragged Lucy to the middle of the ring and set her there. Once that was done, the white-haired woman ran to the nearest corner and quickly got on top of it. From there, she jumped toward Lucy and crashed down in her again, landing with her big, round breasts in Lucy's face just as she wanted to. With that done, Mira simply laid on her opponent. Lucy groaned lightly and her left arm bent up only to fall back to the floor. A few moments later, Lucy was silent and Mira laughed in amusement. Since she was already on top of Lucy, Mira decided to start the count. "One. Two. Three. Four. What comes next? Oh, yeah! Five, you damn tramp." Mira said, her tone shifting from light-hearted to a sharp, insulting tone as she finished counting. Now, they were both tied at two points, which meant this next round would be the last one. It had been a long match for both of them with the momentum shifting between them a few times. However, since it was the final round, Mira wanted to start it off right. She grabbed Lucy and dragged her to the nearest corner by her hair. Once they were there, Mira sat Lucy in the corner so her head was against the bottom turnbuckle. While it may have looked like Mira was putting Lucy in the corner for the next round perhaps, that was not that case in the slightest. The S-Class Mage walked to the corner on the opposite side of the ring and turned to face her opponent. "Let's try this again." Mira hinted with a smirk. She reached back and grabbed her bikini bottom before pulling it up between her round ass cheeks. Once she had done that, Mira sprinted at Lucy and turned at the perfect time so her ass slammed against Lucy's head. The blonde jolted from the impact, but remained unconscious as Mira started rubbing her ass in. "There we go! That's what you need! After all, last round is a perfect example of what I was talking about. You were acting all high and mighty, but look at you now. Now, you're kissing ass, and I think that suits you." Mira spoke as she kept turning Lucy's head side to side. "Besides, you know you wanted more!" she added. Then, Mira started popping her hips back and forth, knocking Lucy's head in the same direction. The white-haired woman laughed as she continued. After that, Mira slowly bent over until her hands were against the floor with her legs still straight as she continued to Stinkface Lucy. "I bet you can't do this, you little pushover!" Mira taunted. A few seconds later, she stood up and started bouncing on Lucy's face. Using the bounce she created, Mira sprung herself to her feet and face the unconscious blonde with a smirk. "Time to take out that leg of yours for good." she declared. Then, Mira dragged Lucy out if the corner by her ankles. Once they were in the middle of the ring, Mira interlocked their legs and lied down once she had Lucy's legs positioned correctly, trapping the Celestial Mage in a deadly Figure Four Leglock. Lucy's legs were arranged so that her left leg crossed over her right knee, the same one Mira pressured in the previous round. Even though Mira was already applying some force, Lucy was only groaning from the pain. "Hm. No. That's not good enough. I wanna hear you _scream_ , bitch!" Mira said as she put more pressure on Lucy's knee. The blonde's eyes burst open and she immediately started shrieking. Lucy's hands claimed against her head as she tried to cope with the pain. You're gonna need a knee brace after this, little girl!" Mira taunted, turning Lucy's words against her. Lucy did her best to ignore Mira. She had worse things to worry about than what Mira was saying. She knew the Figure Four Leglock was dangerous and that her leg could be broken with ease. She needed to break the hold before any permanent damage could be done. She wasn't going to tap out. She decided that she'd been doing amazing throughout the match and to throw it all away by tapping out wasn't something she wanted to do. However, Lucy knew that Mira wasn't likely to give her a rope break. After all, they hadn't even let each other come back to consciousness on their own, or return to their corners. They weren't following those rules, so there was no reason to think they'd start doing so now. That left Lucy the options to break or reverse the hold. Neither of them was easy, but those were her only options and Lucy's leg was only getting worse with each second. Once she decided, Lucy started to drag them toward the ropes behind her. Mira grinned in amusement and put more pressure on Lucy, forcing her to freeze as she cried out in pain. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Lucy started crawling again. Mira was surprised, but then became annoyed. "You're dumber than you look if you think I'll let you go bec-" Mira started. She was suddenly interrupted by Lucy rolling them both into their stomachs. The pressure of Mira's hold vanished. The surprise of it all made her loosen up by accident and the shift displaced their legs. However, now Lucy saw an opportunity. She locked her lefts around Mira's left one and her Mira's ankle. With that, Lucy twisted it hard against its joint to the point where if she pushed just a little more, it would've broken. Mira threw her head back as she screeched from the burn in her ankle.

"I hope it hurts, whore!" the blonde called. Lucy had no intention of making Mira submit. She had other plans in mind. She was simply buying time for the pain in her leg to die down. Once it was all gone, Lucy released Mira, who immediately rolled out of the ring. Mira held her ankle in pain as she rested against the edge of the ring. As Mira recovered there, Lucy silently snuck over and grabbed the top rope. A few seconds later Mira looked up only to see Lucy's feet swinging toward her face. The power behind the kick was enough to knock Mira over while Lucy used the momentum of her swinging to get out of the ring. The Celestial Mage walked over to her opponent and stomped on her right ankle, forcing a cry out of Mira again. After that, Lucy grabbed two handfuls of Mira's snowy, white hair and stood her up. First, Lucy grabbed Mira by her shoulder with her right hand while her left hand hooked between Mira's legs. Then, Lucy lifted her opponent off of the mat and held her sideways in the air.

"Put me down! Put me down, you stupid bitch!" Mira demanded.

"Oh, I'll put you down, put you down for good, little slut! Say goodbye to your back!" Lucy replied with a grin.

"Wh-What?! No! Don't, Lucy-" Mira began. Again, Mira was interrupted by Lucy's move as her legs got swung through the air. As Mira's body turned, Lucy dropped to her left knee with her right knee bent out. That was the knee Mira pressured, and that same knee was the one Mira's back crashed down against so hard that she bounced off of it and landed on the mat. Lucy grunted in pain as she fell to her left side. She held her knee for a few moments as it flared up again. However, once she sat up, she sat that the risk was far outweighed by the reward. Mira was lying flat out the mats, spread out with her eyes closed. Lucy smirked and stood up before sitting on Mira's back. Again, Lucy put Mira's legs behind her knees and locked her hands on the S-Class Mage's chin. "Look at this, Mira! You're _favorite_ submission hold!" Lucy claimed as she pulled up on Mira's chin and bent her back again. Since she's been knocked unconscious, Mira didn't struggle in the slightest. With pleasure, Lucy yanked Mira's spine to its limit and held her at the unnatural, upwards angle. "Have fun with back pains for the next month!" Lucy wished before releasing Mira. Now, there was only one last thing she wanted to do. Lucy dragged Mira to the ring and forced her back inside. After getting herself in, Lucy pulled Mira to the nearest corner by her hair and sat her against the bottom turnbuckle. "Let me show you have to give a _real_ Stinkface!" Lucy declared as she pulled her bikini bottom between her big, round ass cheeks. However, she didn't immediately start. Instead she turned and gave Mira's left cheek a few taps. Mira's eyes opened and it was clear she wasn't fully conscious yet. "You were out cold after that Backbreaker, but I thought you'd wanna be awake for this." Lucy stated. Then she turned away from Mira again and now she started rubbing her ass in. Lucy made sure to go slow in order to humiliate Mira as much as possible. She wanted to enjoy each second after such a grueling match. After a few moments, Lucy reached back and grabbed Mira's head to push her face in deeper. Once she did that Lucy started popping her hips, which knocked Mira's head back and forth. She got in several of those before she switched to something else. Lucy started moving her ass in a circular motion and Mira's head followed each and every rotation. "Bet you can't do _this_ , can you, Mira?" Lucy asked. Then, she rubbed her ass in again, turning Mira's head side to side in order to replicate a head shake. "Of course you can't. You're ass isn't even as good as mine." Lucy spoke. Then, Lucy reached back and grabbed Mira's head. She started dragged her ass down Mira's face slowly and pausing over Mira's lips. "That's what happens to people who challenge me. They all end up kissing my perfect ass." Lucy claimed. After that, Lucy bounced up and down on her opponent's face several times. Then, she stopped and sat on Mira's face with a small grin. "I think I'll just sit here and enjoy this. I've actually been looking forward to fighting you just for this moment." Lucy said. Once a handful of moments passed by, Lucy rubbed her ass in for a just a little bit long before she stood up. As expected, Mira had passed out again and that made Lucy laugh a little. Even if Mira was hardly awake, the blonde knew the S-Class Mage would remember when she regained her consciousness. Now, there was only one thing left to do. Lucy dragged Mira out of the corner by her ankles. Once the reached the middle of the ring, Lucy pushed both of the white-haired woman's legs up against her chest, folding Mira over herself as the blonde's body held her like that. "One! Two! Three! Four! And, of course, five! I win, bitch!" Lucy said. After gaining the fifth and final point, Lucy removed herself from Mira and stood up. She walked around to Mira's head with her hands on her hips. "Guess I'm good enough for the big girls after all. I am pretty good. And you? Well…" she started. Then, she pressed her right foot against Mira's lips, forcing her to kiss the bottom of Lucy's foot. "You know your place now." Lucy finished. After that, Lucy exited the ring and left Mirajane Strauss unconscious and defeated in the ring.

* * *

 **A.C.:** Okay, so I have not updated this story is a while, a _long_ while. Sorry for that, but that doesn't necessarily mean I haven't been writing new matches. That's why I haven't uploaded in a long time. I got new matches in the works and I had so many good ideas for them that this story took a back seat while I got things set up. I got new matches, new match types, and I even have a tag team tournament planned (Lord knows when the hell I'll actually be able to do it though.) If I could explain it as simply as possible, it was motivation in a kinda wrong place since I've been meaning to upload this for a while now. Also, I'm starting to try new things in the story that I wasn't pen to before. For instance, I willingly added submission in this match because I finally decided that writing them wasn't so annoying after all. Granted, there may be too many submission hold for some, but I'm trying to find out what feels like enough and what feels like too much. Uh, other than that, I don't have much else to add, so here's the next match, and there's gonna be one of these at the end of each story now so you always know what to look forward to next. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

-Ingram

 **Next Match:** Juvia vs Chelia


	16. Juvia vs Chelia 1

Another pair of rivals were set to face each other at last. Juvia Lockser and Chelia Blendy finally had the chance to go at each other and settle their score. Juvia looked gorgeous as she approached the ring in a tight, red bikini with a white trim. She wasted no time getting across the ring and into the corner on her left, radiating her seriousness as she waited. Moments later, Chelia walked toward the ring wearing sexy, black bikini. She had a serious glare on her face and she slid into the ring and went to the corner on her right. Their glares were among the deadliest in history and aimed at each other.

"You won't steal Lyon from me, you whore!" Chelia declared.

"Juvia doesn't want Lyon! Gray is much better!" Juvia replied.

"Gray doesn't even _compare_ to Lyon!" Chelia shouted.

"That's it! Juvia is going to destroy you!" Juvia growled. The bell rang, but unlike most starts to matches, the competitors ran at each other rather than approaching with caution. Because she had the reach advantage, Juvia struck first. She took a big, right swing at Chelia, but the pink-haired girl sidestepped to her left. With an opening in front of her, Chelia started kneeing Juvia's stomach as fast and as hard as she could, slowly forcing her back. Chelia backed up a little and went to punch Juvia, but her fist was caught. With her free, right fist, Juvia gave Chelia's chin a strong uppercut. As she stumbled back, Chelia felt Juvia's right arm go between her legs as Juvia's left hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Before Chelia knew it, Juvia had her upside-down and threw Chelia to the floor, landing on it hard with her back. The blue-haired woman grabbed her opponent by her pigtails and stood her up while staying behind her. Chelia knew she couldn't let herself get slammed again or the round would be over, so she drove her right elbow into Juvia's stomach as hard as she could. Juvia had to hold her breath in, but it got harder each time Chelia's elbow hit her stomach. Finally, she let Chelia go and inched back with her arms hugging her stomach. The sky mage turned and held Juvia's head in place as she kneed her. Juvia stood up straight and Chelia got in two quick, but solid jabs on Juvia's face, one per fist. Then, Chelia dashed toward the ropes behind her, leaving Juvia standing in place as she shook off the pain. The pink-haired girl bounced back toward the water mage and, once she was close enough, jumped past Juvia. At the peak of her jump, Chelia locked her arms on Juvia's head, using the momentum to lift her off the floor and slam the back of her head and neck on the ring floor. Juvia groaned in pain as she held her head. Chelia walked to Juvia's feet and then leapt into the air while turning her body completely horizontal. She crashed down on Juvia and made her cry out in pain.

"What's wrong? Did it hurt?" Chelia asked as she laid over Juvia, their boobs squishing against each other. "How about _this_?!" Chelia growled as she pushed herself off the floor and crashed down on Juvia again. Juvia's head titled to her left as her body relaxed, feeling a lot of pain. "That's right, you just lay there and take it!" Chelia snarled. Then, she sat up and punched Juvia's left breast as hard as she could, causing Juvia to cry out in pain. After that, Chelia stood up and went to the closest corner. She climbed up onto the top turnbuckle and glared down at her target. With a scream, Chelia leapt from the top turnbuckle and crashed down hard on Juvia's stomach, landing across it from high up. Once she'd executed her move, Chelia stood up and went to Juvia's head. She hooked her arms under Juvia's and dragged the water mage to a corner. She sat Juvia against the bottom turnbuckle before grabbing the middle rope. Chelia put her legs over the bottom ropes and started bouncing up and down on Juvia's chest, going as high as she could. "How's that, bitch?!" Chelia shouted over Juvia's grunting. Juvia's arms remained helpless at her sides as Chelia's ass smacked against her chest over and over again. Almost a minute later, Chelia stopped and closed her legs around Juvia's head, trapping it against her crotch. "Time to say goodnight!" she said. Juvia's hands immediately tried to pulled Chelia's legs apart, but it didn't work. She clawed Chelia's thighs, but even that didn't work. Chelia endured the pain as she clenched her teeth tight. Finally, Juvia's groans started to soften as her hands rested on Chelia's legs. After another thirty seconds, Juvia was silent and her hands slid from Chelia's legs back to her sides. The pink-haired girl chuckled deviously as she rotated her hips, rubbing herself in. "Now for some more fun!" she said in joy. Chelia laughed as she started another Bronco Buster on her unconscious opponent. She laughed as her big, round ass cheeks bounced against Juvia's plump tits. Over a minute passed before Chelia stopped and pulled her legs from behind the ropes. She dragged Juvia to the center of the ring and laid herself on top of Juvia again. She smirked as she pushed the water mage's shoulders down, not caring that their boobs were pressing against each other. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Chelia counted as she looked at Juvia. Having taken the first point, Chelia got up and went back to her corner, confident she'd win.

Juvia groaned as she regained her consciousness. She rolled onto her stomach and got up before going to her corner. She was mad with herself for getting smacked around so much. Juvia knew she had a very slight height advantage, but it was apparent that her height didn't mean too much.

"You can quit if you want. If not, I don't mind busting your chest again!" Chelia taunted. Juvia growled in annoyance, both from Chelia's words and the smirk that was on her face. The bell dinged and Juvia ran out of her corner. Chelia ran back, but just as Juvia went to strike, Chelia moved around her. Then, Juvia was driven into Chelia's corner and a fast speed. Wanting to keep her there, Chelia grabbed onto Juvia's wide, curvy hips and rammed her left knee against Juvia's ass. Juvia cried out in pain with her head back as Chelia hurried to the corner Juvia started in. Without sparing a second, the sky mage sprinted at Juvia and crashed into her at full speed. The water mage cried out again before Chelia turned her around and got a few uppercuts on Juvia's stomach. After that, Chelia started smacking Juvia across her face with her right hand, using both her fronthand and backhand as she slapped her. "What's?! Wrong?! Bitch?! Too?! Much?! Huh?!" Chelia shouted as she smacked Juvia. Now, the blue-haired girl's cheeks were as red as her bikini. Chelia felt extremely confident at the moment, so she grabbed two handfuls of Juvia's beautiful, blue hair and pulled her out of the corner. Juvia's head was placed in between Chelia's thick, smooth thighs. The pink-haired mage wrapped her arms around Juvia's waist and pulled up. Juvia kicked herself out of Chelia's arms, which made Chelia chuckle in slight annoyance. "Be a good girl and take your Piledriver!" she growled as she tried to lift Juvia again. Just like the last time, Juvia slipped out. Before Chelia could even attempt it again, Juvia straightened herself up while hold Chelia's legs against her shoulders. Chelia was beyond shocked at the reversal Juvia just pulled off and she knew she was in a terrible position.

"Payback time, bitch!" Juvia shouted.

"No! No! Put me down!" Chelia demanded, trying to kick her legs from from Juvia's hands and shoulders. Trying to add to her power, Chelia wrapped her arms around Juvia's waist.

"Not a chance in Hell!" the water mage replied. She looked at the corner in front of her and smirked deviously. She readjusted Chelia so that her legs could be held in balance by her left hand. Juvia used her right to hold Chelia's wrists together. It was tough, but Juvia managed to do it. She approached the corner and made her way to the top of it.

"No! No! Hell! No!" Chelia yelled, squeezing Juvia's neck with her legs. Juvia choked as she stood on the top turnbuckle. Even though she didn't feel ready, the blue-haired woman knew she had to execute her move before she could lose consciousness. With that, she jumped from the top of the corner and leaned back in midair, putting Chelia underneath her as they fell toward the floor. With a strong impact, Juvia crashed onto her opponent. The sky mage lied spread out on the ring floor as she tried to catch her breath, too pained to move. Juvia moved off of her as she rubbed her throat, taking a second to catch her breath as well. Knowing Chelia was in a lot of pain, Juvia went back to the corner and climbed to the top.

"Remember when you landed on Juvia?! It's your turn again!" Juvia called. Chelia watched in panic. She tried to move, but it still hurt too much. Juvia soared off of the top turnbuckle again and came down hard on Chelia, her boobs landing directly on Chelia's face. The pink-haired girl's cry of pain was muffled in Juvia's chest. She tried to move again because she didn't get much breath back, but her body couldn't do it now that Juvia landed on her again. "Juvia is _better_ than _you_!" Juvia said as she pushed herself into the air and slammed back down on Chelia twice as she spoke. Then, Juvia twisted her chest from side to side, knocking Chelia's head around, but still not letting her breathe. Finally, the water mage squeezed her big, round tits together, almost closing them around Chelia's head. Chelia only let out a few groans before she was quiet. Juvia, not wanting to be tricked, kept her opponent's face buried in her boobs for a few more moments just to be safe. Once she was positive Chelia was unconscious, Juvia sat up with her hands on her hips. She hooked Chelia's left leg up and sat on her opponent's chest, pinning her down with her leg raised. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" Juvia counted with a smirk. She laughed in amusement and stood over Chelia before going back to her corner.

Chelia's eyes started to open as she lied with her arms and legs extended out. She shook her head, getting rid of her drowsiness. She got onto her feet and walked to her corner. Chelia snarled once she saw Juvia's confident grin.

"What's wrong, bitch? Too much, huh?" Juvia mocked.

" _You_ are gonna _pay_!" Chelia yelled.

"Bring it on!" Juvia challenged. The bell sounded again and just like in the last round, Juvia ran at Chelia. As they grew closer, Chelia smirked. She saw Juvia wind up and stepped off to her left, but Juvia wanted that to happen. The blue-haired beauty had faked her opponent out, but before Chelia could raised her guard, Juvia spun toward her and delivered and strong, swift left kick to the sky mage's stomach. Chelia stepped away from Juvia with her arms wrapped around her abdomen and her cheeks puffed out from trying to hold her breath in. Juvia snapped her right foot at Chelia's face, forcing her to stand up straight with a powerful kick. To follow that up, Juvia punched Chelia across her face twice and drove her knee into Chelia's stomach immediately afterwards. While her left knee was still against her opponent's abdomen, Juvia brought her left elbow down on Chelia's head. To end her assault, Juvia easily set herself up to Suplex her opponent and executed it with just as much ease. "Hmph, Juvia thinks that was too easy." the water mage said. Chelia couldn't believe she'd just taken a beating like that within less than a minute. As Chelia lied on her back, Juvia decided to keep her assault going. She jumped up next to Chelia and brought her right elbow down on the Sky Mage's forehead. Naturally, Chelia jolted in pain and covered the area of impact as she turned on her side. While her opponent was still recovering, Juvia moved to Chelia's legs. Juvia hooked them under her arms and Chelia's eyes widened in panic of what was about to happen. Before the pink-haired girl could counter, Juvia fell back, in turn springing Chelia up and launching her toward the ropes past the two of them. Once she landed, the momentum of Juvia's Catapult maneuver caused Chelia to stumbled to her feet and get caught by the middle rope. Knowing she couldn't rest there, Chelia tried to get up, but she was quickly overpowered. Juvia was pushing down on her rival's head, which forced the Sky Mage's neck against the rope and choked her. Desperate to breathe, Chelia's hands frantically tried to remove Juvia's from her head.

"Get… off… you… whore…!" Chelia managed. Juvia growled a little from the insult and pushed down even harder. After a few moments, Chelia's hands fell away from Juvia's and hung over the middle rope. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and it was clear she was no long in a state of complete consciousness. Still, Juvia held her down for a little longer before she finally let up. After she was finished with that, Juvia ran to the set of ropes across the ring and came sprinting back even faster. The blue-haired woman grabbed onto the top and middle ropes while swiftly transitioning her momentum into a Tiger Feint Kick, planting her feet directly against Chelia's face. The force of the hit easily knocked the pink-haired girl back while Juvia stood above her. Juvia realized she'd made a mistake once she her Chelia groaning from the pain. That meant Chelia wasn't unconscious as Juvia hoped. With that in mind, the Water Mage forced her opponent to stand up and received a direct jab between her eyes. Stunned, Juvia staggered back against the ropes and caught herself. She glared up at Chelia who had her fists up in a loose form. Annoyed that her opponent was just barely able to fight back, Juvia decided to change that. Since her opponent had such a weak stance, it was nothing for Juvia to punch Chelia back in her face in the same spot she was hit. However, Juvia didn't stop there. She kept hitting Chelia until they made it a few feet across the ring. Now that they were close enough, Juvia pushed Chelia into a corner and lifted the Sky Mage up so she was sitting on the top turnbuckle. Once that was done, Juvia stood up on the middle ropes of that corner. From there, the Water Mage pulled her opponent off of the top turnbuckle with a Suplex, slamming Chelia hard on the floor. Immediately after executing her maneuver, Juvia laid herself across Chelia's stomach and hooked her right leg up.

"One! Two! Three! Four! F-" she started until Chelia broke the pin hold. Juvia growled in annoyance. She was sure the round was hers and she was close to taking it as well, so naturally she would be mad. However, she knew what would put Chelia out of the round for good. Juvia stood up and grabbed Chelia's pigtails. She pulled the pink-haired girl to her feet and wasted no time guiding Chelia's head between her legs. From there, Juvia bent over and locked her arms around Chelia's waste. Then, she stood up straight, thus pulling the Sky Mage off of her feet and dangling her in the Piledriver position. "And you were talking so much shit before. Now look at you! You're about to get _exactly_ what you deserve, you little slut!" Juvia spoke. Juvia then stood on her tiptoes as she tightened her grip. Once she was ready, Juvia fell down to her knees and drove Chelia head-first into the ring floor. Chelia's legs bent over Juvia's shoulders before she was released. Since the pink-haired girl was lying face-down, Juvia rolled her onto her back. Again, Juvia laid herself across Chelia's stomach and hooked her opponent's right leg up. "One! Two! Three! Four! And five, you little bitch!" Juvia counted. After gaining her second point, Juvia stood up. "This is just too easy. Just think, one last round of getting your ass kicked and then you'll know that _Juvia_ is better." she said. With that done, Juvia simply returned to her corner with a slight, devious grin on her face.

Chelia started to wake up lying where Juvia left her. She winced from the throbbing in her head. It was the first time she'd had a Piledriver used on her and she now knew why it was such a feared move. Still, she got herself on her feet and made her way to her corner. Chelia put her left hand against the side of her head since the pan in hardly died down.

"You don't look too good. Maybe you should quit before Juvia destroys you again." Juvia called. Chelia glared up at Juvia in annoyance. "Ya know, after this, Juvia thinks she'll go and toy with Lyon just to because he clearly prefers Juvia over you." Juvia taunted. Chelia's eyes widened in rage as she growled at Juvia. The bell went off and the pink-haired girl sprinted out of her corner, prompting Juvia to do the same. As soon as they were close enough, Chelia took a big, right swing at Juvia. However, the Water Mage saw her opponent winding up and was able to duck under it with ease. At near full speed, she speared herself into Chelia's stomach with so much force that they were both in the air for a moment. Not wanting to let Chelia rest, Juvia slithered her hands under Chelia's back and locked her arms together. She stood up, bringing her opponent with her, and then immediately slammed the Sky Mage flat on her back, executing a Spinebuster that laid Chelia out where she landed. While Chelia lied in the middle of the floor, Juvia ran to the corner on her left and used the top ropes to help her jump onto the top turnbuckle. She glanced back at her rival and then backflipped out of the corner. Juvia crashed across Chelia's stomach from high up and forced a pained shriek from her. Despite being in position, the blue-haired woman didn't go for the pin because she knew Chelia would immediately kick out of it. Instead, she got up and tried to force her opponent to stand. Seeing an opening with Juvia's legs spread, Chelia swung her fist up and hit Juvia between her legs. Juvia froze from the pain and hadn't released the Sky Mage, so Chelia kept going until Juvia finally let go. Juvia staggered back to the ropes behind her while Chelia got up, stumbling a bit herself. The pink-haired girl still had a slight headache and, coupled with the pain spread throughout her abdomen, she had no choice but to rest for a quick moment. Finally, she ran forward to attack Juvia. Hearing her opponent approaching, Juvia looked up just in time to see Chelia coming in for a clothesline with her left arm. Because of this, she was able to stop Chelia's attack, raising her forearms up and blocking the attack. From their, Juvia swiftly transitioned back to offense by pulling Chelia into the Fireman's Carry position. The Water Mage didn't allow a second for a counterattack as threw Chelia over the top rope and out of the ring. Chelia landed back-first on the mats with her head pointing toward the ring. Not wanting to allow any time for recovery, Juvia gripped the top rope in front of her. She squatted down low, pulling the rope with her. Then, she jumped up and used the rope's pull to help launch herself out of the ring. Juvia had sent herself out of the ring in a way that caused her to have a slight spin as she moved through the air. This was so she could land across Chelia's stomach again. However, Chelia had accounted for such an approach. She bent her knees up to her stomach and Juvia's eyes widened in panic. The force of the impact caused Juvia to bounce off of Chelia as the air in her lungs rushed out. Juvia quickly rolled away to her left while Chelia rolled to her right. While Juvia's abdomen burned with agony, Chelia's legs had taken some damage as well. Juvia landed from a good height up, so the strain wasn't something that could easily be disregarded. At around the same time, both of them started getting up. They both scowled at each other on, each on one knee.

"You bitch!" Chelia shouted as she transitioned from kneeling to running. Juvia did the same and once they met each other, they immediately started fighting. Chelia threw a right punch, but missed Juvia's face. The blue-haired woman weaved around it and kicked the Sky Mage in her right side. Chelia stumbled to her left and turned to face Juvia once she caught her balance. As soon as she turned however, she was punched across her face. After getting two more hooks in, Juvia grabbed Chelia by her hair and spun her around so she was facing the ring. She slammed Chelia's head against the ring floor twice, but the pink-haired girl caught herself on the third one. Despite the pain in her head, Chelia knew she had to do something before Juvia did, so she plunged her right elbow into her rival's stomach. She got three hits in the same area before Juvia let go. With Juvia bent over, Chelia snapped her right foot up and kicked the Water Mage directly in her face. Juvia stood up straight from the force, yet didn't remain like that for very long. Chelia jumped past her while locking her arms around Juvia's head. The momentum pulled Juvia off of her feet and onto her back. In order to keep her opponent busy, Chelia sat up and drove her elbow down on the blue-haired woman's forehead. Juvia's hands immediately clasped at her forehead as she groaned in pain. While her opponent was preoccupied, Chelia got up on the corner behind her and to her left. As soon as Juvia's hands lowered, she leapt from the top turnbuckle with her right leg extended. Just as she planned, Chelia's leg crashed down across an unsuspecting Juvia's neck. The Water Mage turned onto her side as she covered her neck, but Chelia forced her to laid on her back again. "Aw, your neck hurts? Well, let's see how it feels after I wring it!" Chelia stated. Juvia's right eye cracked open as she could see Chelia was about to start strangling her. She immediately countered by shooting her right fist up against the Sky Mage's chin, which knocking her back. Now, they were separated again. The pain in Juvia's neck was starting to fade while Chelia was resting against the ring on her knees. She'd been sucker punched and it had just enough effect for Juvia to sneak up on her. The blue-haired woman locker her arms around Chelia's waisted and lifted her up and back. In a blur, Chelia was slammed on her shoulders by Juvia, who used a German Suplex. Once she was released, Chelia fell to right her side. After she was on her feet, Juvia kicked Chelia in her back hard, but got no reaction.

"What? You passed out? You prissy _bitch_!" Juvia snarled as she kicked Chelia again. Still, she didn't buy it. She rolled Chelia onto her back and sat on her stomach. She noted it was strange since she expected a counter if the Sky Mage was acting. However, she still had a chance before her and knew it was better to be safe than sorry, so she took it. She squeezed her hands around Chelia's neck and started to choke her. Chelia's mouth opened a little as she tried to breathe, but she showed no signs of being fully conscious. Her eyes remained relaxed and her hands shifted a little, but still remained spread out from her body. "The _only_ one getting their _neck_ wrung _here_ is _you_ , you little _whore_!" Juvia growled through her teeth as she squeezed harder and harder. Only a few seconds after starting, she let go and felt that the round and the match were hers. She stood over Chelia as a smirk came to her face. "Hmph, and you actually thought you could beat Juvia. What a-" she started until she interrupted herself with a painful scream. Chelia had speared her legs up between Juvia's with all of her strength. The force lifted Juvia off of the mats and she fell back onto them. As soon as that happened, Chelia rolled back and rubbed her throat. She'd been faking all along, but Juvia almost made her lightheaded from being strangled. Juvia was angry however and didn't want her victory to be delayed. She fought through her pain after giving it a few more seconds. Seeing that Juvia was getting up, Chelia did the same. Once again, they were both on their feet and separated, yet the pink-haired girl had something else in mind. She darted back into the ring and Juvia quickly followed. Since Chelia got in first, she put some distance between them just in case her rival tried anything. After a moment of circling around, they charged at each other, but this time, they locked up, holding each other by the shoulders with Chelia's arms enclosed by Juvia's. Since the blue-haired woman was bigger, she was slowly beginning to overpower her opponent with time. However, Chelia wasn't going to let herself be forced onto the defensive again. Instead, She pushed back with everything she had in a quick burst, bringing them back to an even standpoint. Once she did that, Chelia quickly pushed her arms out, breaking their locked position and pushing Juvia's arms out. With her opponent now wide open, the Sky Mage jumped up and rammed her left knee against Juvia's chin with every ounce of strong she could summon. Juvia's head whipped back and she fell to the ring floor. Her blue eyes had were wide, but dull after the impact. However, Chelia wasn't finished with Juvia yet. She stood Juvia up using her watery hair, but didn't let her go once she had her on her feet. Instead, Chelia jumped back and pulled forward Juvia off of her feet. While the pink-haired girl landed in a seated position, the Water Mage was slammed face-first into the floor. Still, Chelia made her stand up one last time and put Juvia in a front facelock. With Juvia's head locked under her left arm, Chelia's right hand reached and grabbed Juvia by her bikini. Chelia pulled up on Juvia's bikini bottom while leaning back. Juvia's feet flung up as her head drove into the ring floor. She landed on her back as her body jolted as an after effect of Chelia's devastating DDT. After all of that, there was just one thing Chelia had left in mind. She grabbed two handfuls of her opponent's blue hair with a devious smirk on her face.

"I'm not done with you yet, you slut! Come on!" Chelia declared as she dragged Juvia's limp body to the nearest corner. Once they were there, Chelia sat her opponent against the bottom turnbuckle and gave a few gentle slaps to Juvia's cheeks. Juvia's eyes opened a little, but it was clear that she was hardly conscious. Chelia's smirk widened before she walked across the ring to the opposite corner. She wedgied her bikini bottom between her ass cheeks and turned to Juvia, who's eyes were gazing aimlessly around her. Then, Chelia sprinted toward Juvia and turned just in time for her ass to ram into the Water Mage's face. "Yeah, that's what you get you damn water witch!" Chelia shouted as she rubbed her ass in. Juvia did nothing except groan softly as Chelia continued to turn her head from side to side. Chelia laughed a little as Juvia put up no fight whatsoever. "What's the matter, huh, bitch?" she taunted as she looked back at her opponent. Then, she reached for Juvia's head and pushed her face in deeper just because she could. After she did that, Chelia started popping her ass back and forth, in turn knocking Juvia's head with it. To add to that, Chelia put her hands on her knees as she continued. "Yeah, you like that don't you, Juvia? I know Gray would!" Chelia called. Then, Chelia stopped and straightened her knees as she went back to rubbing her ass in. Finally, she pulled herself back up and started slowly rotating her rips. "I bet you can't do half of this stuff, can you?" she asked as she looked down at Juvia again. After a few more rotations, Chelia started bouncing on Juvia's face with a big smile. She made sure to go as high as she could without pulling off of her victim's face. Finally, she stopped and simply sat on Juvia's face. "Ya know, there's a lesson in all of this. You mess with me, this is what happens, but kissing ass is just your thing, if you ask me." Chelia claimed. Then, with another laugh, she rubbed her ass in again for a little bit and pulled away. Now that she was finished, Chelia dragged Juvia out of the corner by her ankles. Then, she pushed Juvia's left leg up until the Water Mage's foot was by her head. Chelia used her body to keep Juvia like that as she pinned her down. "One, two, three, four, five!" Chelia counted. Then, she released the pin and got up. "Well, one more round. It's a shame I won't get to kick your ass some more, but I'll be sure to make the most of it." Chelia said before returned to her corner and waiting for the next round to start.

Juvia began to wake up as she lied in the center of the ring. She managed to get on her feet and staggered into her corner, using the turnbuckles to help keep herself up. Her head was pounding and for good reasons, too. She got knee directly in her chin, she'd been slammed face-first into the floor, DDT'd so hard she flipped onto her back, and Chelia's ass rammed against her head at full speed. Despite wincing from the pain, Juvia managed to glare up at Chelia, who was smirking triumphantly in her corner. Juvia couldn't let herself be looked down on, so she collected herself as best as she could.

"You have _not_ won yet!" Juvia snarled, trying to sound better than she felt.

"Of course I have. Look at you. You can't even stand on your own." Chelia replied as her grin widened.

"Juvia is gonna beat that stupid smirk off your face!" Juvia declared.

"Come try it, bitch!" Chelia challenged just before the bell rang. Even though she desperately wanted to, Juvia couldn't rush out of her corner. She took a step and lost her balance, so she took a moment to get her footing right. In the that time, Chelia had already sprinted out of her corner and was closing in on Juvia fast. Knowing she had to counter, the blue-haired woman moved forward a few steps and went to punch Chelia. However, she was surprised when her opponent suddenly jumped into the air and turned sideways. With everything she had, Chelia dropkicked Juvia dead center in her chest. Juvia hit back against her corner hard and her legs slipped out from underneath her. Chelia landed on her right side, but quickly got up onto her knees and started punching Juvia across her face. Juvia was easily overwhelmed by the speed and strength behind each hit as her head got knocked from side to side. After a few more punches, Chelia stood and took a moment to admire her work. Juvia's head rested back against the bottom turnbuckle as she winced from the sting in her cheeks. "Oh, I know what you need!" Chelia claimed. Then, she stood up and turned her back to Juvia. The Water Mage peeked and saw what Chelia intended to do. However, she wasn't about to let that happen to her again. She grabbed the bottom ropes and used them for extra support for her counter as Chelia's ass came closer to her face. Juvia pressed her feet against Chelia and then pushed out with all of her strength. The sudden shove came so fast that the Sky Mage was sent stumbling forward so rapidly that she tripped and fell on her face. Juvia, still pained from the beating, knew she had to capitalize quick or she'd be on the defensive again. So, she climbed on top of the corner behind her and waited for Chelia to get up. The pink-haired girl soon was on her feet while rubbing the sting away the was left in her right cheek. She turned and had no time to counter Juvia's attack. The blue-haired woman had leapt from the corner and brought her left elbow down on top of her opponent's head. It was clear that Juvia's attack had a great effect on Chelia, who staggered back in a daze. With a growl, Juvia drove herself into Chelia and carried her back against a corner to start her payback. To start, she punched the Sky Mage across her face twice as hard as she could. Then, she switched her aim to Chelia's stomach. Her fists ruthlessly bombarded her opponent's midsection as she put all of her power into her punches. Chelia managed to hold up at first, but overtime it became too much for her too handle. Juvia noticed her fists were going deeper into Chelia's gut and that her opponent was starting to fall down the turnbuckles.

"Juvia isn't letting you go anywhere, you slut!" Juvia said. Then, she grabbed onto the top rope on her left and pressed her right foot against the pink-haired girl's throat. Now being choked, Chelia desperately tried to remove Juvia's foot from her neck. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't seem to free herself. As time went on, Juvia could see Chelia was getting lightheaded, but Chelia wasn't going to give up. She realized that she didn't have to overpower Juvia, she just had to alleviate the pressure to get free. So, she hit the bend of Juvia's leg, forcing Juvia to lose her balance as her leg bent. The Water Mage limped away as she held the back of her knee. It wasn't necessarily pain that she felt, but it was certainly a major discomfort. However, Chelia was definitely in pain and she was a little dizzy from the strangling. Before she knew, Juvia was pulling her out of her corner and sent her running across the ring. Chelia came running back after the ropes shot her toward Juvia again. The blue-haired woman ran forward and clotheslined her rival, laying the Sky Mage out on the floor. Juvia grabbed Chelia by her pigtails again and made her stand up. However, the pink-haired girl wasn't about to let herself be dominated again. She punched Juvia in her face three times, which was enough to make Juvia fall back against the ropes behind her. She bounced back toward Chelia, who went for her own clothesline. Despite what Chelia may have thought, Juvia guarded the attack. Then, the Water Mage hammered her fist down on her opponent's head three times. To follow that up, Juvia ran past Chelia, headed toward the ropes on the other side of the ring. Chelia remained in place as she rubbed her head. She was a little dizzy, but managed to shake it off. She knew Juvia was behind her and turned to see Juvia coming at her fast. Quickly reacting, Chelia brought her right foot up and thrust it out at Juvia, landing a hard, solid kick in the middle of her rival's face. The blue-haired woman immediately fell back on the ring floor, but Chelia wasn't going to let her rest. She held Juvia's legs under her arms and turned Juvia onto her stomach. Then, the Sky Mage sat on her opponent's back and locked Juvia in a Boston Crab, pulling back and forcefully bending Juvia. The blue-haired woman screamed in pain as she felt her spine contorting. She reached for the ropes in front of her, but they were a good distance away, so it was pointless. On the other hand, it was not pointless to try crawling toward those ropes and get a rope break. With that being the first thing that came to her mind, Juvia became set on the ropes and started slowly pulling both of them toward her goal.

"Oh no you _don't_!" Chelia declared as she put more pressure on Juvia's lower back. The Water Mage froze up as she let out a few agonized moans. However, she soon continued to drag herself across the ring. Chelia tried to make her stop by pulling back harder, but Juvia fought through her pain and kept going. Finally, Chelia had enough. Using everything she had, she brought them back to the middle of the ring and put all the pressure she could manage on her opponent's lower spine. Juvia's hands clenched the sides of her head as she shrieked. She didn't want to try getting a rope break again because she knew Chelia would just pull her away again. That was when it hit it. She didn't necessarily have to get a rope break to escape. She knew one thing she had over Chelia, strength. All she had to do was turn them over by surprising the Sky Mage. Then, with a sudden burst of power, Juvia did exactly that. She flipped onto her back and Chelia had to quickly turned with her in order to keep herself from falling. Once that was done, Juvia used all of her leg strength to yank herself free and then kick Chelia away. Still, Juvia knew she was in no condition to attack, so she rolled out of the ring as she held her back, feeling the safest place was also the furthest from Chelia. On the opposite end of this, Chelia was winded from Juvia's feet slamming against her chest. It took a little while, but she finally caught her breath and started to get up. She looked across the ring and saw Juvia was starting to climb up the ropes to get back in the ring. Just from Juvia's posture, she could tell that her opponent was exhausted, and she was about to take advantage of that. Chelia leaned back against the ropes behind her and shot toward Juvia as fast as she could. As soon as she was close enough, Chelia jumped up with every bit of strength her legs would allow her. Just as Juvia looked up, she got dropkicked in her face and was knocked back to the mats. Chelia landed on the mats as well, catching herself with both hands, her right knee, and her left foot extended back. Now that she took a moment, she noticed herself tiring as well. She took a few heavy breaths and went at Juvia with a snarl. Like Juvia had down to her many times, Chelia used her opponent's watery hair to pull her onto her feet. Then, she kneed Juvia in her stomach and set herself up in a similar position to a Suplex, yet that was not her plan. She hooked Juvia's legs and, in her own show of strength, lifted Juvia off of the ground. Now, Juvia was being held upside-down in the air by her opponent and her panic was clearly shown in her eyes.

"No! No! Don't! Put Juvia down!" she demanded.

"Aw, are you scared, little girl? You'd better be 'cause this is gonna hurt!" Chelia replied with a grin. Then, she jumped off of the ground and landed in a seated position. This caused Juvia's neck to crash down on Chelia's shoulder. After she was released, Juvia fell to her right and lied motionless on the mats. "You're gonna feel that one when you wake up." she stated. Still, Chelia wasn't done with her opponent. She forced Juvia to stand up once more. Juvia's head was locked under Chelia's left arm as the Sky Mage grabbed her opponent's bikini bottom with her right hand. "I figured you'd like another one of these. You deserve it, too, you dumb bitch!" Chelia said. Then, she fell back and slammed Juvia's head into the mat while the blue-haired woman's legs flew threw the air. With Juvia lying motionless still, all Chelia had to do was get them back into the ring and pin her opponent, so she stood the Water Mage up and rolled her into the ring. After she got herself in as well, Chelia walked over to Juvia and sat on her stomach with her hands on her hips. "You should've seen this coming, honestly. I knew you're not so tough, but it looks like you didn't know that yourself. I mean-" Chelia spoke until a random groan from Juvia interrupted her. "Still a little conscious, huh? That's good actually. I can think of one last thing to do before I win." she claimed. Then, Chelia grabbed Juvia's left breast and drove her right fist into it. As expected, Juvia moaned a little, but Chelia knew it was still safe to do as she pleased, so she kept punching away. Finally, she paused for a moment. "We can't forget but the other one, now can we?" she asked. Then, she picked up where she left off, except now she was punching Juvia's right breast instead of the left one. As her boobs continued to get hit, Juvia started to show more signs of waking up. Chelia stopped and quick pinched both of her opponent's nipples. She twisted them as hard as she could and that forced a scream out of Juvia who was mostly conscious now. Seeing this, Chelia gave one last twist and then leaned forward and buried her opponent's head between her own breasts. Knowing Juvia would probably fight back, Chelia brought Juvia's arms up past her head and held them there. She also locked her legs around Juvia's so that the Water Mage couldn't flip them over. "Your boobs might be bigger, but that doesn't mean shit if you don't know how to use them right!" Chelia said. As she expected, Juvia started trying to escape as she was smothered. She moaned for air, but she wasn't getting any. "Shut up and go back to sleep. It's over, bitch. You lost and you know it." Chelia stated. Juvia barely managed to shake her head as she was starting become light headed now. In a matter of moments, her moans had silenced and Chelia laughed a little. She waited a little longer and then sat up once she was sure Juvia passed out. "Hm. Now, how should I pin you? It has to be good since this is match point." she said. Then, she got her idea. She brought Juvia's arms back down from her head, but left them extended out from her body. After that, she sat on Juvia's face, but was facing her opponent's body. Chelia leaned forward and hooked Juvia's legs up, folding the Water Mage over herself. Finally, Chelia put her knees on Juvia's shoulders, holding them against the floor and officially pinning the blue-haired woman. "One! Two! Three! Four!" Chelia started. "Hm, I forgot what comes next. What was it again, Juvia?" she asked. Obviously, Juvia was unconscious and couldn't answer, which was the point to Chelia's taunting. "Oh, that's right! Five!" Chelia finished. With that, she let go of Juvia's legs, but remained sitting on her defeated rival's face as she posed with her arms bent up as if she were flexing, showing her dominance over Juvia. "Maybe you'll think next time before you fight me. Either way, I won, just like I knew I would." Chelia said. Then, she got up and exited the ring, leaving Juvia defeated and lying in place.

* * *

Next Match: Evergreen vs Erza

* * *

A.C.: I put up a new poll on my profile and you should go vote on it. You don't have to... but you should. Thanks for reading!

-Ingram


	17. Evergreen vs Erza 1

A wrestling match was set between two women who were rivals in terms of beauty. As a matter of fact, their rivalry had spanned back a few years and now it was taking a new turn as they got ready to face each other in the ring. Evergreen was going to take on Erza Scarlet in a best of five wrestling match. Evergreen approached the ring first wearing a white bikini attached in the middle of her chest by a gold ring. She also had her hair pulled back, only leave a few of her long, curly locks in her face. Finally, Evergreen had her legs mostly covered by thigh high white socks. She wasn't wearing her usual confident smirk, knowing Erza was going to be a tough opponent. While strategizing, Evergreen got inside the ring and walked across it until she was in the corner on the right, on the opposite side of the ring she entered from. She let out a deep breath once Erza entered the room. The redhead was wearing a tight, blue bikini with a white trim. She also had on a pair of thigh high white socks with each one having two rings toward their tops, red over blue. Erza easily got in the ring and got in the corner on her left. She was radiating confidence with a smirk and her arms crossed, even the way she stood showed how she felt.

"I won the Miss Fairy Tail contest and now I'm gonna win this, too. It's a shame really. At least for you it is." Erza spoke.

"Tch! We'll see about that!" Evergreen replied.

"Hmph. If you're as weak as your comebacks, then this really will be too easy." Erza retorted. Evergreen growled a little, annoyed that Erza was looking down on her so harshly. The bell sounded and they both left their corners at the same time. Neither of them rushed toward each other. Erza decided to take things slow and easy, figuring the match wouldn't be too difficult and that it would be best to not exhaust herself. Evergreen, on the other hand, was approaching slowly because she was being cautious. As they started circling around each other, the brunette recalled how she'd spent the past few days gathering information on Erza's fighting style. She had spoken to Mira and Lucy get what she wanted. Both of them stated that Erza was a force to be reckoned with in the ring, as expected. Mira told her that it was best to let Erza strike first and then counter. Lucy added that it was best to get Erza in a corner and keep her pinned there. Off of that, Evergreen had planned accordingly. No matter how badly she wanted to, Evergreen didn't strike. Finally, Erza made the first move. She threw out a left jab at Evergreen's face, but it was ducked. While she was low, the brunette drove her right fist into Erza's stomach with everything she had. Erza's eyes went wide as she was lifted off of the floor with the force of the punch. Quickly, Evergreen then rammed herself against Erza and drove her back into a corner as hard as she could. Before the redhead could recover, her head was knocked back by an uppercut against her chin. Immediately after doing that, Evergreen focused her punches on Erza's stomach. Behind the pain, Erza was actually surprised slightly. After all, Evergreen had quickly overwhelmed her and now she was trapped. On top of that, the Fairy Mage's fists kept a constant pace and power. However, the punches soon stopped. The redhead peeked through her wincing just before Evergreen's left foot kicked against her face. Erza's head stayed back for a few seconds before the brunette grabbed her opponent's wrist. Then, she sent Erza running across the ring. The S-Class Mage hit the turnbuckles hard with her back mere seconds before Evergreen came crashing into her, forcing a cry from Erza. Before Erza could fall to the floor, the Fairy Mage pinned her left foot against Erza's throat and started choking her. Erza tried to remove her opponent's foot, but it was pressed firmly in place. Plus, with extra support from the ropes to her left, Evergreen was positive Erza would pass out before she could do anything. However, Erza wasn't one of the best in the FTWW just because she was strong. She was smart, and figured out a way to free herself. Rather than overpower Evergreen, Erza hit the bend of Evergreen's knee. This completely caught the brunette off guard. She fell toward Erza, who brought her knee up into Evergreen's face. Despite needing to catch her breath, the redhead charged after Evergreen. The Fairy Mage went to defend by trying to punch Erza, but her fist was weaved around as Erza got behind her. Swiftly, Erza locked her arms around Evergreen's waist and leaned back. In seconds, she slammed her opponent on the floor, executing a strong German Suplex.

"Ow… Damn it…" Evergreen groaned as she laid on her right side. Erza didn't let Evergreen rest for long though. She forced the brunette up, pulling her onto her feet by her hair. Erza held her opponent's head in place and shut her right hand into a fist. With that, she started hammering her fist down on Evergreen's head. Over and over again, Evergreen felt an increasing pain in head as each hit sent her deeper into her daze. Finally, Erza stopped and put Evergreen in a Front Facelock with Evergreen's head tucking under the S-Class Mage's right arm. Now that she was all set up, Erza fell back and executed a DDT on her opponent, planting the brunette head-first into the ring floor. Since Evergreen was lying motionless, Erza decided to go for the pin. She rolled her opponent over and laid back across Evergreen's stomach. After hooking the Fairy Mage's right leg up, Erza started counting.

"One! Two! Thr-" she managed before Evergreen kicked out of the pin. "Hm, you're tougher than you look. Nothing I can't deal with though." Erza stated. Again, she forced Evergreen to stand up, but instead of planting her opponent's head into the floor again, Erza sent the brunette sprinting to the ropes a few feet away. Rather than bouncing back because of the ropes, the Fairy Mage ended up flipping over the top rope. However, she held onto the to the highest rope with both hands as tight as she could. Because of that, Evergreen managed to get her feet on the edge of the ring. Still, she hadn't fully recovered from the throbbing in her head and had to rest there. From inside the ring, Erza quietly backed up to the ropes across the ring. Then, she sprinted toward Evergreen with only one thing in mind. The redhead dove between the top and middle ropes and ferociously Speared her opponent off of the ring's edge. Evergreen hit the mats below hard, taking almost all of the impact, so Erza was able to get up as if nothing happened to her. From there, she got on top of the brunette, straddling her at her stomach. Then, the S-Class Mage started punching Evergreen across her face without a shred of mercy. Evergreen would've fought back, but the first few hits were so strong and so fast that she was immediately overwhelmed. Since she was free to do so, Erza kept punching away without any second thoughts. Soon, she could see the brunette was starting to relax, which meant she was starting to lose consciousness. Erza finally stopped after a few punches in which Evergreen showed no signs of pain. "Well, that was quite the workout, I'll say that, but of course, this round goes to me." Erza claimed. After that, she stood up and got Evergreen on her feet as well. Just to be safe, Erza slammed Evergreen's head against the ring floor three times before forcing her back into the ring. Once that was done, Erza got herself inside the ring and dragged Evergreen away from the ropes as a precaution. Evergreen groaned a little as she was pulled by her legs. That was something that didn't sit well with Erza. The redhead went to the corner behind her and off to her left. Once she was on top of it, she grinned down at her opponent. "You can't compare to me in beauty, and you can't compare to me in the ring." she said. Then, she leapt from the top turnbuckle and crashed down on the brunette. Erza's boobs slammed against Evergreen's face, which was what she planned, so Erza lied there for a few moments as she waited for her opponent to pass out completely. Since she was already light headed, it wasn't long before Evergreen lost consciousness. Still, Evergreen had surprised Erza a few times already, and she wasn't going to let it happen again, so she kept herself on top of Evergreen. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. There, the first point's all mine!" Erza declared after finishing her count. She sat up and shook her head at Evergreen before she got on her feet and strutted back to her corner with the utmost confidence.

Evergreen started to wake up lying in the middle of the ring. She had a headache from the end of the last round, but got herself up and into her corner anyways. Even though she wasn't looking at Erza, she knew the redhead was smirking. While they still had time left in the match, Evergreen tried to think of a new approach. However, she wasn't able to finish planning before the bell rang, and, not wanting to lose any ground, got out of her corner. Evergreen put her fists up as if she was planning to punch Erza, but quickly stepped forward and locked her left arm around Erza's head. Now that she had her opponent's head under her arm, Evergreen went for a DDT. Erza, however, wouldn't let that happen so easily. She started to run forward, in turn pushing Evergreen back. At high speed, the brunette was slammed into her corner back-first and accidently released Erza. Not wasting a second, Erza punched her opponent across her face twice before getting in three more shots in on Evergreen's stomach. Finally, Erza rammed her knee into the Fairy Mage's stomach. The hit was enough to cause Evergreen to bend over in pain, which Erza quickly capitalized on. She put Evergreen in a Front Facelock and fell back while lifting her off of the floor. With that, Erza executed a quick, powerful Suplex that landed Evergreen flat on her back. It took a moment, but Evergreen got up only to be charged back and pressed into another corner. However, she wasn't allowed to rest long. This time, the S-Class mage grabbed onto her opponent's shoulders and held her in place. While doing that, the redhead drove her right knee into Evergreen's gut three more times. Erza's follow up was swift as she grabbed the brunette's right wrist. Using her free hand, Erza pushed Evergreen from behind and sent her sprinting across the ring and into another set of turnbuckles. Evergreen's stomach and her back both hurt, but she snapped out of it once she heard Erza running in. Without looking up, simply going off of instinct, Evergreen grabbed the top ropes next to her and used them to help lift herself from the floor. With all of her power, she kicked her legs out and slammed her feet into Erza's face. The S-Class Mage stumbled back too fast for her feet to keep up and fell to the floor in the middle of the ring.

"Damn it…" Evergreen mumbled as she took a few seconds to recover. Once she felt the pain starting to ease, she looked and saw Erza was still lying on the floor with her hands over her face. She knew she didn't have much longer. She also knew that if she ran toward Erza, it'd give away her approach and Erza would fight back, so she got up on the top turnbuckle. From there, she leapt toward her opponent and bent her right elbow out. Before Erza could even remove her hands, Evergreen's elbow dug itself into her chest and forced a scream from her. She rolled onto her left side, now covering the area of impact. However, the Fairy Mage had something planned, and Erza wasn't in the correct position. Evergreen got up and walked around to Erza's front and kicked her in her stomach, which forced the redhead to roll onto her back again. With that out of the way, Evergreen moved to Erza's legs. She quickly grabbed Erza by her ankles and lifted her legs up, reducing the chance of a struggle. The brunette was just about to execute her plan when she saw an opportunity in front of her. Erza's legs were spread and there was no way for Erza to truly escape, so Evergreen stomped her left foot down on Erza's pussy. Erza immediately cried out just seconds before Evergreen did it again. Surprisingly though, the Fairy Mage stopped after a few more when she easily could've continued, yet just because she stomped didn't mean she was finished attacking. Instead, Evergreen started grinding her foot in the same spot, which was still agonizing for Erza. "Yeah, how do like _that_ , you little bitch?!" Evergreen asked, pushing down harder as she spoke. Evergreen eventually moved her foot between Erza's legs. Evergreen then crossed Erza's legs at their shins and hooked the redhead's right leg over her left ankle. With the setup now complete, Evergreen pivoted so she was facing the opposite direct, turning Erza onto her stomach as well, and then the brunette sat on her opponent's back. Now, Evergreen had the S-Class Mage locked in a Sharpshooter and was applying heavy pressure from the started. Erza couldn't help but shriek from the pain as her hands clasped her head. "You ready to _quit_ , Erza?!" Evergreen growled as she pulled back even further. Erza managed to hold herself together despite even more pressure to her lower back.

"No…! Get… off!" she shouted.

"Give up!" the brunette replied as she contorted Erza's body. This time, Erza couldn't hold her screams back. However, just because she was overflowing with agony didn't mean she was going to give into it. Instead, she focused on the ropes several feet across the ring. Determined to get herself free, Erza tried to crawl toward the ropes. "Oh no you _don't_!" Evergreen snarled as she leaned back, putting more into her submission. Erza froze up for a moment. Now, her back was bent at a strange angle, but even that wasn't enough to stop her. Again, she started pulling herself toward the ropes. A few moments later, her fingers were just inches from getting her a rope break. She reached with everything she had and just as she was about to grab them, Evergreen eased up and pulled Erza back toward the middle of the ring. "You didn't really _think_ I'd let you get a _rope break_ , did you?" she asked with a devious grin as she add more pressure to her Sharpshooter in fast but large bursts. In a matter of seconds, Erza's back was bent severely again, yet she wasn't even close to the ropes this time. Since she was free to do so, Evergreen pulled back further as she got an idea. "Let's see how far I can bend you till you break!" she called. With that, Evergreen leaned back more and more as Erza cried out from the pain. A handful of moments later, the brunette had contorted Erza's body to the point where Erza's feet were against her head. "My, oh, my! Look at how flexible you are! Then again, I should've expected this from a little slut like you!" the Fairy Mage insulted. Erza was too pained to even struggle at this point. Her arms were laid out at her sides because she knew she wouldn't be able to move herself with that much compression on her spine. "What's wrong? Did you pass out?" Evergreen asked. Since she got no response, Evergreen laughed a little. Then, with a vicious scream, she pulled back as hard as she could and forced one last shriek out of Erza. "Hmph. Guess not. Good." she spoke before she released her opponent while standing up. Erza's legs smacked against the floor before the redhead's hands covered her lower back. Now, there was only one thing left that Evergreen wanted to do, and that was get some payback for the end of the previous round. Evergreen knew Erza was too hurt to fight back, so she carelessly walked to her opponent's head. She grabbed two handfuls of Erza's scarlet hair and got her onto her feet. Once she did that, Evergreen simply flipped Erza over and dangled her above the ring floor in the Reverse Piledriver position. "Time to go to sleep, bitch!" Evergreen declared.

"No! Evergreen, please! Don't!" Erza begged.

"Oh, yes! This one has been a _very_ long time coming!" the brunette replied. Then, without wasting a second, without any mercy, Evergreen dropped to her knees and drove Erza head-first into the floor. Still, she wasn't finished yet. She stopped up and retightened her grip on Erza. After that, Evergreen fell to her knees again with so much force that Erza's ass shook with her thighs on impact. The brunette held Erza in place for a few seconds just to savor the moment. Finally, she released Erza and let her fall flat on her back. Once her opponent was laid out, Evergreen crawled over Erza and sat on her stomach. She leaned forward and hooked Erza's right leg up before she started to count. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" she called out with a grin. With that, she'd taken her first point and was feeling extremely confident in herself. She got up and turned to Erza. "Hmph. You're not so tough after all." she stated before returning to her corner.

Erza began to regain consciousness as she lied on the floor. She slowly got herself up, still feeling the effects of the last round in her back and head. She got to her corner and rested against it.

"You don't look too good. You wanna give up before you get your ass kicked again?" Evergreen called.

"No… Screw you…" Erza replied.

"Not giving up? That's exactly what I wanted." the brunette said as her grin gained a devious appearance. The bell went off and Evergreen sprinted out of her corner in order to close Erza in as much as possible. Erza, on the other hand, was slower, seemingly dragging herself out of her corner with her fists up. Since her opponent was running at her to seemingly crash into her, the redhead went for a sloppy, right hook. However, that would've never hit Evergreen since she had something else in mind. The brunette lowered her head and Speared herself into Erza, pinning her against the turnbuckles of her corner with a ferocious impact. Before the S-Class Mage could try to fend her off, Evergreen grabbed the middle ropes next to her and used them to yank herself toward Erza, in turn ramming her right shoulder against Erza's stomach. Over and over again, the Fairy Mage shot herself forward and ruthlessly drove her shoulder into her opponent's gut. After several times, Evergreen stopped and pulled away, allowing Erza to hunch over as her arm wrapped across her stomach. Evergreen laughed a little before she raised her right knee up against her opponent's forehead. The force of the hit made Erza stand up straight with her head back. Then, the brunette grabbed Erza's left wrist as if she were about to send Erza running across the ring. However, she spun and sent her opponent back into the same corner, except now Erza wasn't Evergreen. With that, Evergreen started uppercutting her right fist into the S-Class Mage's back while her left hand kept Erza pressed in place. After a few hits, Evergreen stopped before lifting Erza's legs and dropping them one at a time so her feet were behind the bottom ropes This left the redhead's legs spread wide open, which Evergreen then took advantage of by swinging her right fist upwards and punching Erza between her thighs. Every time she got hit, Erza cried out from the pain. Still, that only gave Evergreen the motivation to continue. It took what felt like an eternity to Erza, but Evergreen finally decided to stop and took a couple steps back. Despite the extreme discomfort between her legs, the redhead managed to keep herself up. That was until Evergreen stepped back in and kicked Erza in the same area she'd just finished punching. Erza let out a shrill shriek and started to lower herself down the corner before a pair of arms locked around her waist. After taking a few steps to get them away from the turnbuckles, Evergreen leaned back while lifting Erza up and executed a strong, German Suplex. Since she had Erza's shoulders down, the Fairy Mage went for the round. "One! Two! Thr-" she started.

"No…!" Erza shouted before she kicked out of the pin. Evergreen growled in annoyance as she rolled onto her knees while Erza lied face down. The brunette got on Erza's back and grabbed her red head of hair. Then, she started slammed Erza's face against the floor. Unlike with her corner beating, Evergreen only repeated the process three times before she stopped and forced her opponent to stand up. Unexpectedly, Erza uppercut Evergreen's chin and forced her away. Evergreen caught herself on the top rope behind her. She looked up and narrowly dodged a clothesline that could've very well flipped her over the top rope. However, Evergreen rolled to her left, pinning herself in a corner. Erza moved toward her opponent and hooked her fists across the brunette's face a few times. Despite that, Evergreen managed to get her guard up. She was surprised that Erza was able to fight back still. She thought that since she'd got the advantage quickly, the round would be hers easily. However, Erza had her pinned in a corner and was slowly piercing her defense. That was when Evergreen realized it. There was no way Erza wasn't in pain, which meant she was fighting through it. That meant that all Evergreen had to do was push through Erza and get in a solid hit to keep her down for good. Without a second thought, Evergreen surged herself forward, still guarding to block any punches that might've hit her face. She rammed into Erza and knocked her off balance. The redhead caught herself after a few steps back, but Evergreen quickly got Erza in a Front Facelock. Remembering what happened last round, the Fairy Mage wasted no time lifting Erza up off the floor. It seemed as though she was going for a Suplex, but Evergreen had something much more devastating in mind. Instead, Evergreen kept Erza upside-down in the air as she fell back. Erza's head slammed onto the ring floor as Evergreen executed a Brainbuster on her. The S-Class Mage fell onto her back as her legs twitched.

"That didn't feel good, did it, bitch?! That's what you _get_!" Evergreen snarled as she sat on Erza's stomach and clamped her hands around Erza's neck. As she was being choked, Erza's eyes fluttered open and shut, which showed Evergreen that she wasn't unconscious yet. "Ya know what? I'm glad you're not out yet. I wanna test something and _you_ are the perfect one for this." Evergreen stated. Then, she stood up and grabbed Erza by her hair once again. She dragged Erza to the nearest trio of ropes and then stood her up. Once that was done, Evergreen hung Erza's arms over the top rope so she wouldn't fall over. The brunette got on the other side of the ropes and then transitioned herself into a handstand, which placed her directly behind Erza. Carefully, Evergreen weaved her legs up and under Erza's arms and then crossed them around Erza's neck. Finally, Evergreen used that to support weight as she hooked Erza's ankles and pulled them out from under her. Now, they were both hanging on the ropes, with Erza being bent back while being choked at the same time. The growing pain was enough to bring Erza back out of her daze.

"Wh-Wha-" Erza started until Evergreen put pressure on her hold. Erza's back was contorted again and she was strangled by Evergreen's legs.

"No tapping out now, _bitch_!" Evergreen snarled through her teeth as she added more strength to her hold. "I wonder, what'll happen first?" she began. "Will I break your weak, pathetic _back_?!" she questioned as she pulled Erza's legs back further and bent her body. "Or will crush your dainty, little _neck_?!" she finished as she pulled down with her legs, choking Erza harder. By now, the top rope had a severe dip in it while the bottom rope had a big arch. The more Erza was stretched, the closer they came together. After a while, Erza started to grow quieter and quieter. Finally, she was silent and Evergreen couldn't help but laugh a little. "Aw, out so soon? And I wasn't even using my full strength. But you're such a little whore that you've earned it!" Evergreen said. With a scream, Evergreen summoned every ounce of strength in her body as it all channeled into her submission hold. She held Erza like that for a few moments, partially to make sure Erza had truly passed out and also because she wanted to. Finally, Evergreen let go of Erza's legs and put her hands on the edge of the ring. Once she was stable enough, she uncrossed her shins. While she fell forward onto her feet, Erza fell forward onto the ring floor. Evergreen smirked as she got back in the ring and stood over her unconscious opponent. She used her foot to roll Era of to her back. "And you were talking so tough at the beginning of the match. Now look at you. Well, let's get you pinned so I can kick your ass some more." she stated. Then she dragged Erza to the center of the ring by her hair. Once they were there, Evergreen walked to Erza's legs. "I'll put both your legs up since we both know you like them like this!" Evergreen insulted as pushed both Erza's legs up, folding the redhead over herself. Evergreen pressed herself against Erza, which held the S-Class Mage like that as she was pinned. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Evergreen counted with a devious smirk. With her second point secured, Evergreen stood up. She said nothing. She simply returned to her corner with a smirk, eager to start the next round.

Erza started to wake up lying in the middle of the ring. She got herself up and returned to her corner. She was still a bit pained from the previous round, but more than that, she was a bit shaken up. At this point, it was clear she'd underestimated Evergreen and wasn't sure what to do in order to counter her. With the strain on her back thus far, going all out from the beginning wasn't an option, and even if she did take this round, she'd be exhausted the next round.

"You don't seem to be doing too good. One last chance, you wanna give up?" Evergreen called with a grin. Erza growled in response just before the bell rang. With no time left to plan, Erza left her corner and decided to deal with things as they came up. Once they were close enough, Erza swung her right fist at Evergreen's head. However, the Fairy Mage managed catch Erza's punch. Before she knew it, Erza was flipped over her opponent's shoulder landed hard on her back, but it wasn't over yet. Evergreen kept ahold of Erza's limb and easily trapped the redhead in an Armbar. Erza clenched her teeth as she tried to fight through the pain. She could feel the hold tightening and her arm being bent back, so she had to escape quick. "Come on! Tap out! You know you _want_ to!" Evergreen tempted as she added more force to her hold. Erza let out a short scream, but soon got her composure back. There was a rope not too far away and she knew she could reach it. Knowing that her opponent was going for a rope break, Evergreen wrenched Erza's arm back, freezing Erza in pain as she shrieked. It took a few moments, but the S-Class Mage pulled herself back together and just barely managed to clutch onto the bottom rope. She was released and held the rope for a few seconds as she caught her breath. With a fierce snarl, Evergreen grabbed Erza by her left ankle and ripped her away from the ropes. Once she'd done that, the brunette trapped her opponent in an Ankle Lock, standing over Erza as she twisted her ankle against its joint. This time, Evergreen wasted no time putting Erza's ankle to its limit in an attempt to end the round early. The redhead couldn't help but cry out as she felt the strain in her ankle. However, she figured out an escape method in a matter of seconds. She started crawling toward the ropes, yet that was exactly what Evergreen expected. Again, she yanked Erza back from the ropes. "You're not getting another rope break, you stupid bitch! Either tap out or a break your-" Evergreen shouted until she was taken by surprise. Erza suddenly rolled onto her back while pulling her feet in. After that, she pushed her feet out and sent Evergreen to the other side of the ring. That was her plan all along. She just had to make Evergreen believe she was attempting something else. Still, Erza was injured and rolled out of the ring as she held her ankle. On the other hand, Evergreen hit the back of her head and had to take a few moment to recover. Despite that, she wanted to watch out for Erza just in case she was trying something. She looked and saw Erza was tending to her ankle and decided that it was best to keep attacking. With that, she stood up and sprinted toward her opponent. Erza looked up upon hearing the sound of running and was immediately kicked in her face as Evergreen slid out of the ring. Evergreen wasn't going to allow Erza to rest though. She quickly pulled Erza to her feet and drove her back into the mat head-first by using a DDT. After that, she got Erza on her feet again but didn't let go of her hair. Instead, Evergreen jumped back while pulling Erza with her. While Evergreen landed in a seated position, Erza was slammed face-first into the mat. Still, Evergreen knew Erza was still capable of fighting, so she rolled the redhead onto her back. Once Erza was rolled over, Evergreen got up and went to the nearest corner. While her opponent was climbing the corner, Erza was trying to get herself together. Her head hurt and she was a little dizzy, but she knew she had to shake it off. She looked and saw Evergreen was about to jump and knew she had to counter. The brunette leapt from the turnbuckles as high as she could and prepared to slam herself onto Erza. However, she was shocked when Erza's legs bent up to her stomach. Unable to stop, Evergreen crashed down on her opponent's knees and felt the air rush out from her lungs. The impact was so strong that she bounced off of Erza and laid on the mats, shaking with her eyes wide as she desperately tried to breathe. Erza, on the other hand, was in pain as well. The force of it put some strain on her legs and coupled with the lingering burn in her ankle, she was left with no choice but to wait for a little bit. As soon as she felt she was ready, Erza immediately got onto her feet. Evergreen was just starting to get up when Erza ran in and kneed her in her face. It turned out, Erza hadn't fully recovered and fell to her right knee as she held her ankle again.

"Son of a bitch…" she muttered as she looked at her ankle. She wasn't worried about Evergreen because she could tell from the Fairy Mage's laid out position that she was dazed. Still, Erza couldn't take too much time to rest otherwise she'd lose her chance to turn things around. Since they were out of the ring, Erza tried to think of the best option. She spotted some metal folding chairs ahead of her on the opposite side of the room. Seeing this, she smirked as her mind was set on one thing. First, she grabbed Evergreen by her hair and stood her up. After that, she sent Evergreen running toward the wall on Erza's left. Before she could stop herself, Evergreen ran face-first into the black wall. Evergreen staggered away from the wall, barely able to keep herself standing as she moved. She turned and saw the ring. Even though she was dazed, she still managed to start stumbling toward it, knowing the ring was the best place to be. However, she was immediately stopped once Erza swung the metal, folded chair and whacked Evergreen directly in her face. With her opponent laid out on the floor again, Erza walked to the ring and slid the chair inside. After that, she brought Evergreen to the ring and got her back inside, too. She put Evergreen in a Front Facelock and walked them over to the chair. "You like DDTs? Well then you'll _love_ this!" she hinted. Then, Erza fell back and drove Evergreen head-first into the metal chair. With that, there was just one last thing Erza wanted to do. She climbed on top of Evergreen and sat on her face while pressing down on the brunette's chest. Evergreen's arms moved a little and her left leg raised up some, but just seconds later, she was lying flat on the ring again. Just to make sure Evergreen was really out, Erza punched her opponent's boobs a few times. Since she got reaction from the hits, Erza sat up and put her hands on her hips. "One! Two! Three! Four! And finally, five!" Erza counted. With the fourth round going to her, Erza got up and returned to her corner. She would've said something, but the final round was coming up and Evergreen was proving to be a great challenge, so Erza wanted as much time as possible to recover completely and plan.

Evergreen came back to consciousness after a little while. The moment she woke up, she groaned and held her head. She managed to get up before making her way into her corner. As she faced the ring, she saw the chair laying in the center. Once Evergreen saw the chair, she immediately recalled being hit in her face by it as well as getting slammed head-first into its seat. She glared up at Erza, who had a smirk on her face now.

"Maybe you're the one that should just give up." Erza called. Evergreen squeezed the rope to her left in anger. She wanted to attack Erza right then and there, but knew she'd be disqualified if she attacked before the bell rang. Plus, she wasn't in the best condition to just run in and start swinging. Finally, the bell sounded for the last time and both of them went at each other. Once they got close, they started circling around each other. Despite her advantages physically and mentally, Erza didn't charge in as fast as she could because she knew Evergreen was likely to use her momentum against her and trap her in another submission hold. Instead, Erza planned to let Evergreen strike and counter, feeling that was the best way to stop herself from getting trapped again. Just like Erza wanted, Evergreen stepped in first with her left fist pulled back. The redhead easily blocked the punch and moved toward her opponent. With that momentum, Erza uppercut the brunette so hard that she was lifted off of the ring floor. Evergreen's eyes went wide, but she didn't want to back away. Instead, she snarled and charged at Erza again, but the S-Class Mage was prepared for that. Evergreen snaked her way behind Erza and put her in a headlock. The redhead winced a little from how tightly her neck was being squeezed, but she smirked after a second. Quickly, she drove Evergreen back and slammed her against a set of turnbuckles. The Fairy Mage's surprise was clear on her face. After that, Erza grabbed the top ropes next to her and used them to help ram her ass against Evergreen's stomach. Once she'd got to the point where Evergreen was being to fall down the corner, Erza stopped and stepped away. "Ha! You're so predictable. I knew you'd go for some type of submission." Erza declared. Evergreen took a few heavy breaths as she looked up at Erza.

"You… You knew…?" she repeated.

"Of course I knew. You're good at them, I'll give you that, but it doesn't matter anymore because you're not gonna get me with them again!" Erza declared. Evergreen growled, determined to prove Erza wrong. She only got one step forward before Erza nailed her directly in her face with a punch. Evergreen fell back against the corner and slid to the bottom turnbuckle. A smirk came across Erza's face as she got an idea. She turned away from Evergreen and pulled her bikini bottom up her ass. Evergreen looked up just a second before Erza started rubbing her ass in. Evergreen's feet frantically kicked around as she tried to push Erza off, but it wasn't going to work because the redhead was holding onto the ropes next to her. "Don't fight it! You should be enjoying it while you can!" Erza called as she looked back at Evergreen. To make it worse, Erza reached back and held Evergreen's head in place as she sat on her opponent's face. Still, Evergreen tried desperately to get free. "I hope you took a deep breath 'cause I'm just gonna sit here till you pass out." Erza stated. After a couple more moments, Evergreen's legs relaxed and her hands fell away from Erza's body. To see if her opponent really passed out, Erza rubbed her ass in for a little bit. Then, she bounced on the brunette's face a few times and used that to spring herself up so she was standing again. "Hm… I'm still don't think so." Erza thought aloud. Then, she put her legs over the bottom ropes of the corner and grabbed the top ones. From there, Erza used a Bronco Buster on Evergreen, bouncing up and down on her opponent's chest over and over again. Despite all of that, Evergreen had no reaction besides groaning as her chest was slammed by Erza's ass. Believing the Fairy Mage was truly unconscious, Erza pulled herself forward and pressed her pussy against Evergreen's face. "Since you're out, I can humiliate you all I want." Erza spoke as she moved her hips in circles. She only stayed there for a few moments before pulling away. She was smirking now, confident that she'd taken the match as she bent down to grabbed Evergreen and drag her to the middle of the ring. However, as she got lower, Evergreen surged forward and headbutt Erza hard. The S-Class Mage cried out in pain as she covered her face.

"I did take a deep breath, and I managed a few more while you did all that talking!" Evergreen informed. It wasn't easy to fool Erza and Evergreen had to swallow her pride, but she wanted to win, and beating Erza would be worth it if she managed to do so. Now, Erza was in the middle of the ring and Evergreen was still backed into a corner. The brunette charged forward and Erza started to get up. She remembered the chair and grabbed it while turning, but Evergreen knew she'd probably try to do that. Evergreen ducked and brought her fist up as hard as she could between Erza's legs, lifting her off of the floor for a moment. The redhead dropped the chair before staggering away, barely keeping herself up. She stopped in a corner, yet had hardly anytime to recover before Evergreen ran in and drove her right elbow into Erza's face. After that, Evergreen looked from Erza to the chair a small distance behind her. Quietly, she backed away toward the chair and picked it up. She scowled at Erza as she pulled the metal chair back, ready for revenge. Then, she quickly stepped forward and slammed the seat of the chair against Erza's face, catching her completely off guard with such a sudden, powerful strike. The sound of the impact filled the entire room for a quick instant. Evergreen saw Erza's legs give out from under her with the S-Class Mage's arms holding her up as they were hung over the top ropes. With that, Evergreen pulled the chair away and it appeared as if Erza were unconscious. Just to be safe, Evergreen whacked Erza with the chair once again. Erza had no reaction, so Evergreen was sure she was out now, but she wasn't finished yet. "Wake back up. I'm not done kicking your ass." she declared as she slapped Erza. After a couple more smacks, Erza's eyes started to open. The Fairy Mage smirked and took a step back. Then, she brought her right foot up and around, right into Erza's left cheek. After that, Evergreen backed up to the corner across the ring and sprinted toward Erza. Just like she wanted, she slammed herself into the redhead and forced a pained cry from her. Now, Erza was sliding down the corner, and that gave Evergreen an idea. She walked down the ropes to her left and came running back in again. This time, since she was unable to slam her whole body against Erza's, Evergreen rammed her left knee against her opponent's cheek. It was clear that Erza was starting to slip back into unconsciousness again, so Evergreen had to do her next move fast. "I think I owe you something from earlier." she hinted. Then, Evergreen walked to the middle of the ring and turned away from Erza. She bent over a little and gave herself a wedgie. With that done, Evergreen turned and ran at Erza one last time. She turned once she was close enough and slammed her ass against Erza's face. The redhead's body jolted with the impact, but that didn't stop Evergreen from rubbing her ass in. "Payback's a fucker, isn't it, Erza?" Evergreen called as she turned her opponent's head side to side. Then, she reached back and pushed Erza face deeper between her ass before she continued. She started shaking her ass up and down on, in turn knocking the S-Class Mage's head back and forth. As she continued, she changed her rhythm so that when she moved her ass up it was sudden while the rest was slow. After that, Evergreen bounced on Erza's face several times. As she did that, she remembered how Erza sat on her face for a few moments, so she did the same. "You humiliated me, and now I'm humiliating you. Funny how that works, right?" Evergreen said. She sat on Erza's face for a while before she finally sprung up onto her feet. Now that she was done, Evergreen dragged her opponent out of the corner and left her in the center of the ring while she ran to the nearest corner. Once she was on top of it, Evergreen backflipped off of it and crashed down across Erza's stomach. The redhead's body curled up and fell back to the floor, but Evergreen wasn't finished yet. Again, she sprinted toward the same corner she jumped from and complete three, full spins before she slammed down along Erza's body. Now, Evergreen was ready to pin Erza. She moved back a little and brought Erza's right leg up. Then, she pushed it up as far as it would go, putting Erza's foot up as high as her head. With that, Evergreen used her body to hold her opponent's leg there while pushing Erza's shoulders down as she started counting. "One! Two! Three! Four! And, of course, five!" she shouted. With the match going to her, Evergreen smirked and stood up. She walked next to Erza's head on the right side and put her left foot on Erza's lips. Evergreen also bent her arms up as if she were flexing, taking that pose to show her dominance and victory over Erza. "You were talking so tough before, but now look at you, defeated and kissing the bottom of my foot. It fits you, honestly." Evergreen said. After a few more moments, Evergreen removed her foot and exited the ring, leaving Erza Scarlet defeated where she was lying.

* * *

 **Next Match: Juvia vs Jenny Exhibition**

* * *

A.C.: So, let explain what I mean by Exhibition. An Exhibition match is basically a match that happens just because. It's not like these sets that I do. For instance, this match is part of a set for Evergreen vs Erza. There are 3 matches in a set and whoever wins 2 of those matches wins the set. An Exhibition match is not part of set, and like I said, happens just because. I wish I could explain it better, but I can't so meh :P. Whether you understood it or not, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to explain it and it should answer questions about how many times certain characters will fight each other one on one. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. :)

-Ingram


End file.
